The Warrior of Gray: Deku
by MalachaiKane
Summary: Izuku Midoriya, the next symbol of peace in one universe, who had a later start to becoming a hero than anyone else. What if someone wished to be him? What if they wished for him to have powers? One Solomon Crane did just that, making our lovable cinnamon roll a bit OOC. Expect a mayhem of a story from one new writer. Alternate Universe. IzukuxHarem.
1. Chapter 1

The Warrior of Gray: Deku

**I do not own My Hero Academia or Star wars. **

**Chapter 1: Not in Kansas Anymore**

**First Person:**

Pain.

That was the first feeling I got when waking up followed by confusion and a sense of loss.

"W..where am I?", I said as I was getting up with my feet dangling off the side of the bed. 'Wait! Dangling? If I remember anything from before I got into bed, it was that I was at least 5'10'' before I woke up.' Checking my surroundings, I noticed that the room I am in is not mine and instead looks like some sort of fanboy or a creepy stalker.

'Damn, this person must really like All Might. Hold up! All Might? Where did that name come from?' That's when I decided to look down at my body and realized something. 'Why am I the size of a small child?' Yep, looking down at my small childish hands while also feeling the smooth skin that practically had no callouses or scars to speak of, all I could think of was, 'Please tell me I am at least still a boy.'

"hsss!"

I hissed out as a rush of memories that were not my own came rushing in as my body started writhing on the bed from the pain. Sucking in a breath of cool air and calming my rapid heart rate, I start to make sense of everything that has happened up to this moment.

"I am in fucking My Hero Academia and somehow I was either reborn or transmigrated as Izuku Midoriya.", I said in complete and utter shock. Then a new sensation or should I say sensations practically blasted into me. My senses felt like they were off the charts as new sights, noises, and smells came into focus. I could feel Izuku's (my) mom sleeping with anxiety and worry oozing off her in waves, the insects roving around the garbage outside, and the nearby park's trees' energies. All of these bombarded my brain, but somehow it was able to handle the data and then some.

'Okay, what the FUCK was that!?' ,thought Izuku, 'I thought Izuku didn't have a quirk until All Might passed his on.' I contemplated all of this while trying to reach for a bottle of water at least five feet away from me to quench my dry scratchy throat. When my hand extended however, I felt a pull of almost fluid energy and like that the bottle was in my hand with me looking at it in surprise. 'I'm not quirkless? I'M NOT QUIRKLESS!' I exclaimed with clear joy in my head. Then cold water washed down my body waking me up to what I had just achieved.

I whispered out, "This feeling of energy in the air, being able to feel my mom's emotions, and pulling that bottle towards can only lead to me to a couple conclusions. I need to confirm this." Closing my eyes and trying to clear my mind, I attempted to meditate and possibly look back at my previous memories for any clues as to why this happened.

…

…

1 Hour Later inside Izuku's mind.

As if watching a movie, Izuku was looking back at his previous memories looking for any clues or better yet, answers, to what's been going. The only problem was that the screen was blank and there was no sign of anything going to show. 'This is a waste of time. Maybe I should just go back to sleep and figure it out in the morning.'

All of a sudden, a bright white light flashed and entered Izuku's head.

_Flashback:_

_We are introduced to a tall muscular half Hispanic half American twenty-eight year old man with midnight black hair and sharp blue eyes with an almost tired look on his face. This man was our MC __Solomon Crane AKA Izuku Midoriya as he stood at a crosswalk and couldn't help admiring a curvaceous blonde girl across the street from him. The girl was also checking Solomon out and liking what she saw. As the sign gave the go ahead, a Dodge Charger came roaring down the street straight towards the two pedestrians. Not even hesitating, Solomon pushed the girl away and closed his eyes waiting for the impact of the car to arrive. _

_Instead, he felt nothing and opened his eyes with bewilderment as to why the car didn't hit him. When he opened his eyes and all he saw was a completely white room with an old withered skeleton wearing a ragged black robe sitting behind a dark mahogany desk looking at him with indifference. "Have a seat Solomon." commanded the Skeleton with no room for debate as his dark and raspy voice completely enveloped the poor dead man. Solomon shuddered in fear while walking over to the open seat in front of the skeleton as his body could not listen to him at all. "I know you may have some questions, but I have to make this short so that I can get back to collecting souls. I will grant you three wishes and reincarnate you in a world of your choosing. So choose wisely and be specific or things will get complicated." Solomon nodded his head slowly and thought it over while the skeleton just kept staring at him._

"_I want to go to the My Hero Academia world as Izuku Midoriya at least 5 years before the story begins. My first wish is to __have the Force from Star Wars with the potential and talent of Revan and Luke Skywalker. My second wish is to have wolverine's healing factor and animal senses. My last wish is that my powers/quirks cannot be stolen or replicated by anyone or anything." Solomon managed to blurt all this without stuttering and looked directly into the skull's eye sockets. __He hoped all of this can go through or he might need to rethink his wishes. Solomon had been reading fanfiction at home before his demise and couldn't help but get excited at the prospect of a new exciting life.  
_

"_Mmhh," the skeleton was rubbing its chin in a contemplating pose as if a goatee was there, "alright __but be warned the powers won't come until you are fully integrated with Izuku's soul. So expect some side effects and pain to come." The skeleton snapped its bone white fingers and said, "Have a nice new life." And like that Solomon was gone and the skeleton went back to work.  
_

_Flashback Ended_

Izuku/Solomon couldn't help but start to grin as he bounced on the bed. 'Thank you Mr. Skeleton.'

But to Izuku/Solomon's horror, most of his previous life's memories and personality were being erased to make sure the souls can integrate and not fight for dominance. All that was left of Solomon in Izuku were his military memories and calm mind. Izuku thought, 'At least I have some memories, like the ones about training and fighting as those will come in handy, I don't really care for the loss of personality and my memories of the anime as it will just make this more fun.' With the feeling of sleep overtaking him, Izuku laid back down, going back to sleep, with no one the wiser of what went down in the new Izuku's room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! 18 views! I guess I shouldn't be happy for such low views but hey, I don't care.**

**Anyways,**

**I do not own My Hero Academia or Star Wars. **

**Training, training, and oh more training #1**

Deep into the forested wilderness, there is a young man in a small clearing doing handstand push-ups shirtless while medium sized rocks and branches are seen floating in an aerial pattern around the trees. It is almost as if they have a mind of their own as each rock and branch are moving independently of each other never once bumping or touching the trees or each other. This would seem strange to most people as they would think the amount of concentration needed to have these results would belong to a pro hero, but instead it came from this teen.

Said teen was continuing his exercise with sweat dripping down from his once curly black and dark green hair. "98..99..100!" as the boy said this, he bent his elbows and pushed off the ground doing a spring flip back onto his feet. Opening his emerald green eyes, a light flashed through them as the rocks and branches suddenly froze in place as if they were waiting for an order. The boy raised his right hand, flicked his wrist to the left and those very same objects rushed as if they were speeding bullets towards whatever object the boy flicked his hand towards.

They embedded themselves into a large boulder that must have weighed upward to a ton or more. Now it looked liked a swiss cheesed porcupine.

"Finally got that control exercise down pat. Now to finish with my physical training and head home."

Yes, that boy that demolished the boulder was our very own Izuku Midoriya. Now 14 years old and looking a lot older due to his height of 6' even and a body that belonged to a trained fighter (imagine Tokita Ohma from Kengan Ashura) as he gave off a presence of a blade, noticeable but deadly when unleashed. "I can't believe it has been 6 years since I got my quirks." As bends down to grab a rock and crush it down to fine powder. "It felt like it was only yesterday that I tried to make one ball hover around me."

6 year ago…

"Izuku! You got a quirk! My baby actually has a quirk!" Inko couldn't help but start to tear up as she watched her precious baby boy make a pillow start floating with a level of intense concentration. "Yeah, does that mean I can be a hero now Mom?" Izuku looked at her with eyes that spoke of her hoping to say yes.

"Yes! Yes, of course you can be hero baby. You were always going to be a hero." said Inko with pure happiness radiating off her like a light bulb.

Izuku smiled up at her with tears starting to stream down his eyes as he finally the words he had wanted to hear 4 years ago when the doctor told him he was quirkless. "Yay! Wait, that means I got to start training now. I am already 4 years behind everybody else that means I need to work at least 4 times harder than everybody else"

Izuku looked into his mom's eyes and said with as serious of a voice as an eight year old can make. "I need to go train. Can we go visit some martial art gyms?" Inko knew that her son is behind others his age and readily agrees to take him where he needs to go.

4 years ago…

In a dark space, a dark gray cloud formed and expanded until the center opened up revealing ten people in a semi circle surrounding one man. They seemed to be in a jungle as a the trees there were humongous. They easily reached 50 meters and were at least a quarter as thick with the bark being an ashen brown color. The floor was the a bluish gray color as the grass barely had sunlight due to the trees' leaves shading them. Fog was scattered in clumps like they weighed more than the air itself.

The ten men and women were dressed in dark gray robes with black chest piece like armor and gauntlets over them. Each one held strange weapons that were unique for each one, some had two of them or one that had a staff-like weapon. The only thing that was the same for each one was the color, a dark red laser came off of these saber weapons. The man that was facing off against them was even more strange as he wore metallic armor that included a chest piece, gauntlets, boots, shin guards, gloves, and a T-visored helmet; all of it was colored a rustic red color and looked like they were worn extensively if the dents and scratches were any indication. No skin was shown as underneath the armor was this midnight black skintight mesh clothing. A cloak with a hood topped it all off, giving him a menacing figure of death and war. He also had those strange swords as well though they were in different colors than the ten, he held two of them, one for each hand as he faced them in a strange stance. One foot in front of the other, widened for stability and balance but with bent knees at a 45 degree angle, with the shoulders squared off facing away from his opponents. His sabers pointed away from him, the left saber facing the front group in a fencing position while the other faced backwards behind him. When they lit up, the left was a dark, almost bloody red while the right was an azure blue.

"Lord Malak was most displeased when he heard of your survival Lord Revan. He has sent us to finish off what he started all those years ago." sneered the head of the group.

This Revan fellow never made an indication of acknowledging them and just stood ready to engage. The group took this as an insult and attacked, lunging towards him swinging their weapons as it gave a low hum. Revan responded with a jab straight into the throat of one assassin while the other saber blocked and deflected the attack of another. To many that would view this, it looked like a deadly dance of back and forth. Revan dominating with skills and techniques that included using his legs to kick them where they were open and use the blades to slice and stab in vital areas. It all looked so simple, but complicated at the same time as one wrong step or twitch can lead to his death.

After only 2 minutes the assassins were all laid out on the ground, dead in various ways. With Revan looking straight ahead as if he sensed someone watching this all happen.

"I hope this has been a good learning experience for you." Revan said in a smooth voice almost sounding like he was amused. "Next time, I will do this bare handed and in various styles of combat, but for now it is time wake up now, Izuku."

And like that, Izuku's emerald green eyes shot open in shock with heart racing in fear of what he had just witnessed. He has been experiencing those dreams for two years now and each time he wakes up those styles are ingrained into his head telling him to practice. It first started with a basic defense and offense form until each one got more and more complicated leading up to this one. "He was trying to teach me his style of combat, those forms of swordsmanship. I never seen them before and I doubt sensei knows them either." Izuku looked over at his All Might alarm clock and saw that it was 4 in the morning. 'Might as well start practicing those forms now and get the hang of them.' So with that he got dressed in black athletic shorts and a blue t-shirt and headed out for a run and to practice those forms.

That was not the last of those dreams either as they kept going with different styles of combat. Whether it be hand-to-hand, swordsmanship, marksmanship, throwing, or mechanics and maintenance Revan taught it and showed him how it worked on a person or multiple people. The mechanical aspect was to show him how to build what he now knows as a lightsaber and how to recreate the metal of the armor he wore.

Along with those dreams of combat, he also received dreams of a man of medium height and build with sandy blonde hair who would wear mostly just robes. This man, Luke was his name, would teach him how to control his quirk called the Force, and showed examples of what he can do with said quirk. Luke would also instill him philosophies of what the force is and what the manipulation of the force meant to the user. This led to Izuku meditating and wondering how he can find balance within himself in order to balance how he uses the Force.

There were also these weird memories that included what exercises are best for what sport or movement. Things like strength training, calisthenics, free running, parkour, and more were in his head as if they were implanted there along with different martial arts that he has heard of and new ones that he had to look up to see if they were real or not.

Of course, Izuku never neglected to work on his quirk journals, in fact, he worked even harder on those and on his studies as he believed that a strong mind and body are important things that a hero needs. Much to his old bully and former friend's ire, he never showed his quirk to people despite everyone begging to see it. He didn't want to show off to these hypocrites as he believed these quirks are ours to use for saving others and protecting loved ones. Of course, his old friend didn't think so.

2 years ago...

"Oi! Deku! Get your ass back here and fight me!", yelled a spiky blonde haired girl that was chasing down Izuku like cop after a crook.

"Sorry Kacchan, can't do that. I promised myself I will not use my quirk unless in self-defense, protecting someone I care for, or saving a person.", said Izuku while trying to run back home and change into his work out clothes.

"DON'T CALL ME KACCHAN! It's Katsumi you stupid Deku!" yelled out Katsumi with a blush on her face.

Too bad Izuku didn't hear her or notice the blush as he kept jogging home, excited to trying a new aspect to quirk that he theorized. 'If I can do this then that means I won't have to worry about having to take others to the hospital in an emergency situation or I can support others when I can't do it myself.'

He figured out that he heals faster than any other person in his school or in the city in general. He figured it was at least 10x faster if not even quicker than that so he wondered if he can use the Force to speed up the process.

He went into his room after kissing his mother on the cheek as a greeting and bowing to his father's picture. Oh yeah, that was a thing that happened, Izuku's father Hiashi died when he was six years old, in a plane crash during one of his long business trips, it came out in the news that it was orchestrated by villains. Inko and Izuku were able to move on, but that only further motivated him to become a hero. Anyways, here we are with Izuku cutting the palm of his hand with a pocket knife and concentrating on healing it faster than letting his healing factor.

It took multiple tries for him to get it done, but he managed and his hand looked good as new. He was so excited that he ran to mother and told her what he experimented. Its safe to say that Inko gave Izuku a good scolding for cutting himself, but overall she was proud of her lovable puppy as she told him to test it on her and it proved to truly work as a small scar where an otherwise sharp cut would have been. From then on, he would tell his mom on what he theorized then would go to the woods to experiment.

And like that we're back to the present where his story begins.

* * *

**That's a wrap to chapter 2 and I must say I feel the creative juices flowing. I might just end up doing chapter 3 just for sake of having the time. I do have my notes next to me for it.**

**Now the harem, I thought about it and I am going for a max of ten and even that is pushing it for me. I have read and written short stories that had the premise, but this, to me, is the big leagues. **

**Here's the list for now, let me know who else I should add.**

**Uraraka Ochaco**

**Yaoyorozu Momo**

**Kyoka Jiro**

**Utsushimi Camie**

**Hatsume Mei**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**I think those five are good enough, but hey I'm not too sure so feedback is appreciated. Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Over 95 views now. I guess I am not the only one to be on site most of the time. **

**Thank you Braulio Cano Lpez, MIKE202303, kometkaze, TheMexicanAttcker, and dpsam for the following, favorites, and review. Hope you guys keep reading.**

**Anyways,**

**I don't own My Hero Academia or Star Wars**

**Why me?**

As Izuku looks back at his achievements and progress, he can't help but notice somethings from his past. 'Have I always had that healing factors? Mom said I lost some of my memories due to some bullies beating my head when I was trying to protect a kid.' He contemplated this while walking over to one tree branch where he hung his shirt to keep dry from sweat.

As he looked up at the orange sky he realized, 'I need to head home before mom calls a search party for me. There's also the fact that I have school starts tomorrow.' Izuku begins to run home, jumping from tree branch to tree branch like a chimpanzee would do.

'I hope Kacchan doesn't make a scene like last year. I just don't like to show my quirk; Is that so hard to understand?'

Ever since Katsumi got her quirk at 4 she has been getting compliments from everyone including me. This raised her ego to new found heights as she tried proving to everyone how inferior they are compared to her. When I was determined quirkless by that nutjob of a doctor, 'Seriously, who the hell determines things by only one x-ray?', she looked down on me even more along with the others, especially after I declared that I was still going to become a hero. By the time my quirk finally manifested, she didn't really care and still called me deku. The others didn't stop either since I refused to show off my quirk and they thought that I was lying. It was until I was ten and I was getting the hang of Revan's CQC styles though the names elude me to this day. Jar'kai, teras kasi, echani fighting, blind alley fighting, squib mystical arts, petranaki, stava, velanarian boxing, and so many more that it was overwhelming sometimes. Though they were effective as no one can even touch me without facing some sort of damage.

2 years ago…

"Really? Five against one? You guys don't know when to quit. I told you that I am not going to use my quirk and that's final." Izuku said while blankly staring at a bunch of high school students who's siblings I already took down for trying to gang up on a younger kid.

"Shut the fuck up and fight us. We know you are quirkless and just saying you're not." said one tall fit guy who's hair was clearly dyed blonde. "Yeah, come on we ain't got all day. I still want to head to the arcade before it closes." said another guy that had long nails that were filed to be sharper as he gave off a creepy feeling.

"No, I am leaving. Go to that arcade and leave me hell alone." Izuku said while walking past them until the fake blonde went in front of him and shove into a semi-circle of his group. "You either take the beating or don't. It don't matter to us." sneered the fake.

As he said this he threw a large left haymaker aiming for my temple which I took a step back from and tilted by head a 30 degree angle to dodge a punch from behind. "Just walk away guys, there is nothing you're getting out of this." Izuku said looking at them with a bored expression.

This only angered them as 'filed nails' just yelled out, "That's it! When we're done with you we are going to head over to that hot mom of yours to show us a good time and there is not a thing you could do abUGGH." He never got to finish that sentence as Izuku placed two fingers into his jugular and pulled down in a swiping motion which cut off the teen's circulation and knocked him out.

Letting out a deep sigh, Izuku said, "I didn't mind the threats you could do them all day, but..." Izuku popped his neck and glared at the group, "...never threaten one of my loved ones." Right after he said this, he slid his back leg downwards while putting his left hand onto the ground and rotated his body to kick out at two guys in their chins, knocking them out too. After finishing the motion, he launched off that left arm and jabbed under one guy's punch at a certain pressure point which locked his shoulder then proceeded to knee his solar plexus, taking him out of commission. All that was left was one guy who's quirk was rock fingers and the fake blonde whose quirk was his right fist that was on fire. I took out rock fingers with heel strike into the shin and a palm strike uppercut followed by ducking down and twisting my torso so that I tackled the bigger blonde and jabbed the underside of his floating ribs. While he was losing breath, I threw a knuckle jab at his sternum then an elbow at his temple. All five guys out cold around me in less than ten seconds.

"I warned you guys. Now next time I won't be some nice about it." Then I walked away, never noticing Katsumi who saw the whole thing go down.

Since then, she has been wanting to fight me for the longest time which I never gave her.

The next day while going to the door for school, my mom came up behind me and gave me my handkerchief, "Good luck in middle school and make sure to be a good boy like you always are. Right?" Inko gave off a dangerous vibe that made Izuku's senses scream out danger. "Right. See you at home today." And sprinted away from the now mischievous vibe of Inko.

Hours Later…

"Really Kacchan? Burning my journal, how childish can you get. Can this day get any worse?", said Izuku while walking into a tunnel where a sewer manhole was. Suddenly, a large sewage goop came out and blocked out Izuku's path. "Hmm, invisibility cloak..size medium to large..nice." The goop proceeded to lunge at Izuku who rolled backwards and got into evasion position.

"Never mind, it CAN get worse.", exclaimed Izuku, 'This guy is a liquid based quirk, meaning that most physical damage is not going to do shit. Just got to stall him...wait let's try this out' Izuku then stretched out his hand in a grasping motion towards the slime.

"Haha what the fuck are you doing, begging for your life? Sorry, this will be all over in 45 secWHOA!" the Slime guy then started to float and freeze in place.

'Got to hold this for at least a minute, but damn this wastes more stamina due to him constantly moving around.'

And just at the neck of time, a figure popped out of the sewer and declared, "**Have no fear for I AM HERE!**"

The man was at least 7' if not taller and over 250 lbs of solid muscle with blonde hair and blue eyes. This was All Might, the number one hero and symbol of peace, without his costume too. "ALL MIGHT!", Izuku cried in surprise, losing concentration and letting the villain go.

"**Ha! Don't worry citizen I got this. DETROIT SMASH!**", throwing his right fist and yelling out his signature move, the slime exploded into multiple chunks which All Might collected using a soda bottle.

"Oh my god! All Might, before you go, can you autograph this?" Izuku pulled out a journal where All Might then signed two pages and blasted off towards the buildings all without saying another word. 'That was too close. I almost lost my form right in front of that kid. Now just to take this bottle to the police and...what?' All Might reached down to his pants pocket and found it empty of any bottle. 'Shit, it must have fell out. I got to find it before...'BOOM! "Fuck."

'I met All Might. Now to go home and...'BOOM! 'Huh?' Izuku looked up from his journal and saw a crowd of people and a couple of citizens surrounding another tunnel.

'I wonder what villain is there this time.' As Izuku walked over to check it out he could others talking,

"Hey, aren't the heroes going to do something about that kid?" 'Kid?'

"One of them said their quirks weren't compatible with the situation and were going for another hero to come by."

"Poor girl, and she has quite the quirk too."

Izuku looked into the tunnel and couldn't help but widen his eyes at who he sees in there.

'Katsumi!'

Izuku saw the look in her eyes at that moment and at the next blink, he was already running towards her. "Hey, sewage waste! Over here! Let that girl go!"

"Hm, oh the cloak. Get lost kid! I got a new one and she has quite the body for it.", said the slime while looking down at his capture.

Izuku didn't know what came over him, but a hot boiling rage sunk into his gut which he pulled on for power. "**I said, LET HER GO!**" Izuku pointed his fingers at the slime and blue lightning shot out of his finger tips right into the goop's eyes.

"AGGGHH!"

Izuku ran up to Katsumi and pulled her out while the villain was distracted. "Are you alright Kacchan? Are you hurt anywhere?" Izuku was checking her over for any injuries while Katsumi was looking at with a small blush on her before shaking her head and screaming, "You idiot! I didn't need to be saved. I had it all handled." Izuku stuttered out, "S..s..sorry kacchan I don't know what happened. I saw your eyes in despair and my body just moved on its own."

"You fucking brat! I am through playing games, you're dead!", the slime roared then lunged towards them until a large muscular man blocked his way.

"**Sorry kid. Guess I forgot what being a true hero is about. Let just say..DETROIT SMASH!**" All Might threw his right fist again, only this time the wind picked up and rain started pouring.

All the bystanders and heroes had only one thought, 'Holy Shit, he changed the weather with one punch!'

Sometime later…

We see Izuku walking down the street after being interviewed by the press and scolded for going into danger like that. 'Idiots. They were just going to let her die like that. Good thing I gave them a piece of my mind.'

Yeah, the heroes dumbfounded faces were priceless as they were reverse scolded for waiting around like that. Plus the media ate it up like piranhas.

As Izuku was walking home, praying his mom goes easy on him, All Might slid into his view.

"**Young Midoriya! Glad I could catch you. Don't worry about the press. I got rid of them. How? Because I AM ALL miBlegghh.**" in which All Might reverted back into his skinny form vomiting blood.

"Huh!? All Might! What? How? Impersonator?" Izuku looked genuinely confused about this entire situation.

"No, it is me. I am All Might." skinny Might said in a raspy voice instead of his baritone heroic voice.

"How?" questioned Izuku. "You know those guys who gets puffed up after a good workout? Yeah that's me."

"Then why are you here and why are you vomiting blood?"

"Okay well it all started..."

After an explanation of his injuries, time limit, and looking for a successor…

"Okay so what does that have to do with me?" Izuku still questioned.

"Izuku Midoriya. I am choosing **YOU to become the next symbol and become my successor.**" All Might said going back into his muscular form then deflating again.

"ME! Why me? I don't I'm worthy at all." said the anxious Izuku.

"Because of your actions proved it. You moved without even thinking of your own safety just like how the heroes in the past described their debut." "Do you accept being my successor?"

"I..I do." stuttered Izuku. "I swear to reach then surpass you as your successor.", Izuku said, this time with determination.

"Then you are to inherit my quirk and I will train you to become the next symbol. One definitely better than me."

"What?! Inherit how?!"

And so All Might explained his quirk and where to meet up with him on Saturday.

Neither of them noticed the bloody red color flash by in Izuku's eyes that quickly went away.

* * *

**Well, that was chapter 3 and still going strong. Might end up doing 2 more and call it a day.**

**If anyone asks, yes those are star wars martial arts I used.**

**So what was that glint? It will be explained later, possibly during USJ.**

**Anyways, how were the action scenes? Anything to improve on? Let me know.**

**Updated harem list:**

**Uraraka Ochako**

**Yaoyorozu Momo**

**Utsushimi Camie**

**Hatsume Mei**

**Bakugou Katsumi**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own My Hero Academia or Star Wars.**

**Training, training, and ROMANCE?!**

"This place looks like shit."

Yeah, what Izuku was looking at was the former beach of Mustafa, now turned junkyard by washed up trash and illegal dumping. The city did not want to divert taxes from hero and villain battles clean/restoration fund and the public didn't want to pay extra for someone to clean it up.

"Language Young Midoriya. And yes this place is a trash heap, but that is why we are here. You are going to be cleaning this up as part of your training."

All Might and Izuku were standing on the sidewalk that goes into the beach. Neither of spoke a word while contemplating where they are going to start. "So where do you want me to start?" Never mind.

"Hmm I want you to clean up the east side first and work your way down towards the west side. By my calculations, you should be done with a couple months to spare. Thankfully, you trained your body very well and all it needs is an extra push."

All Might couldn't but look up at Midoriya and nod his head in approval of the boy's physique. Lean but powerful and surprisingly flexible based on how deep he is going on that stretch. "Okay, ready for ten months of hell zygote?"

"Yeah, let's get started already."

Training Montage start:

Izuku began by moving a fridge towards the truck, picking it up by a few inches and tip toeing up the stairs all the way there. Afterwards, he would go smaller and pick up two microwaves, one for each hand, and curl them all the up to the truck. And that was cycle he would with, start with something heavy for strength and endurance then go smaller for reps and breaking down the muscles. It took All Might awhile to realize that Midoriya will keep going until he breaks down on himself. So they cut the training after the three hour mark and went their separate ways with Midoriya going back home to rework his diet plan. Two weeks into the training, All Might worked up the courage to ask Midoriya what his quirk is and boy did it surprise him.

"Care to repeat that again. I think the wind blew past my ears when you said it."

"Oh sure. I have two quirks apparently. One is called the Force, an energy field that binds all living and nonliving things together, it's what is also binding the galaxy in place and not let multiple big bangs to happen at once. so far I have been able to sense people's emotions, use telekinesis, pull and push objects and people, sense life energy, augment my abilities to near superhuman levels for a limited time, freeze objects midair, and shoot lightning out of my hands. The last one is a new one and I'm still learning new abilities as I go along. The other quirk is an enhanced healing factor that can regenerate limbs, brain tissue, organs, longer life span, immunity to most poisons and toxins, immunity to diseases, and enhanced sense of seeing, hearing, smelling, tasting, feeling, and reflexes."

All Might just nodded his head and said, "Very impressive. Good quirks to have." but in his head it is more like, 'WHAT THE FUCK! His second quirk is already good enough for him to be a hero since he can literally almost never die plus his enhanced senses are good for recon and support. There is not to mention his other quirk, seriously that is some omnipotent stuff he is manipulating here.'

And so All Might upped the training regimen to push Izuku to his physical limits as they both quickly found out that Midoriya can heal his muscles faster than they are being broken down. This lead to Midoriya consuming large amounts of proteins and calcium as his bones and muscles are being strengthened down to the cellular level. There was also the fact that Midoriya can up his healing by using force heal to speed up the process to a ridiculous level. Once they found how well it heals even internal injuries, Midoriya would use it to heal All Might and gain some practice being a support medic when needed. By the time the third month came around Midoriya gained another 2 inches and 30 pounds to his frame. Rounding him up to an upwards of 6'2" and 190 lbs.

"Midoriya, my boy, I think it's time for me to pass on my quirk to you." All Might said this while watching his successor bench pressing a car. "Alright, what do I need to do?" Izuku said while putting the car down to ground level.

"It's simple really, but before I do, I just have to say how proud I am to watch you build yourself up to this level in record time. Hell, I believe I was nowhere your level of physique until after I got the quirk." All Might looked up to his successor with an award winning smile.

"All Might thank you for entrusting with this quirk and I promise you I will make you proud as your successor." Izuku was smiling back at All Might until he had a hair shoved in his face by the buff hero.

"**Eat this!**" All Might proudly called out.

…

…

"What?" Izuku gave out his most deadpan expression that he could create.

"**You need to ingest some of my DNA to gain the quirk. Don't worry I washed my before we arrived here. Now hurry before other people see us.**"

"Alright, alright I'll do it." Izuku took the hair, glared at his idol, and swallowed the hair in one gulp.

"Great. In a little bit you should feel the power. All you got to do is clench your butt cheeks and yell out 'Smash!' just like that. Careful though you are the ninth holder so it should be stronger now."

"Actually, due to my faster metabolism I think I already absorbed it. Right now it is just sitting there waiting to be unleashed." Izuku said while clutching onto his stomach.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go ahead and try it out."

Izuku nodded and looked into himself to find the power that looked like a bright green sun. He pulled on it until it started flowing into his body towards his right arm. Red and purple markings starting appearing on his arm that just overflowed with power. Izuku cocked his arm back and threw a straight right yelling, "SMASH!"

BOOM!

And like that a giant water tunnel manifested in the ocean where Izuku aimed his fist.

"All Might that was amazing! I can't believe you feel that all the tiAGGH!"

"Young Midoriya!" All Might ran towards the kneeling boy as he saw the damage inflicted upon himself.

A shattered arm was in view for both people with purple discoloration and blood leaking out of small lacerations in his skin. Not even a couple seconds later it healed right back up but not without Izuku feeling his bones stitching back together and his blood/skin being replaced all at the same time. Not a pleasant experience at all.

"Okay, I need to train to control the power output and how much I can use right now. So it will be just like how I learned force augmentation, but what happens if…" after that all that All Might could was muttering and mumbling.

"Young Midoriya, don't worry I will be here to teach you and we can start sparring now for you to get used to that enhanced strength of yours."

Midoriya just sighed and nodded back. His blood was boiling for a fight with the number one hero.

2 months later…

It has been 5 whole months since Midoriya has started his training with the symbol of peace. He has made good progress in controlling the quirk and has learned to even distribute at percentages. So far he is working his way up from 10% and still doing spars with All Might now named Toshinori Yagi. Yagi said to start calling him that in public so the people won't be wondering where All Might is every time he calls him out. Another plus is that he learned two new force abilities, Force phase and mind trick/persuasion, phasing requires him to soak his body in the force and vibrate himself to a certain frequency that phases him through any solid object.

Mind trick allows him to implant or manipulate a person's mind so to follow my orders or suggestions. It doesn't really sit well him but it can be useful when talking people down from suicide or have a villain surrender and oust their other partners out.

Now though, he is walking around the city to relax and rest up before he does the part of his training regimen with the masters in his dreams. Oh yeah, he now knows who those people that are in his dreams. The legendary master of the gray knights, Revan, and the master of the Force and one of its most powerful users, Luke Skywalker. Apparently I'm the final product of mixing both bloodlines into one person. Now they are training me in my dreams as the final force user to exist because as what they told me, we went to war against each other until pretty much the entire quirk family went extinct.

That's besides the point because right now I am staring at an attempted rape with a gang of thugs against one girl who looks to be about my age. I guess with a body like hers these guys assumed she would be easy pickings. From what I observed before I interfered though, was that she was trained in submission techniques and self-defense.

"You better leave kid." snkt "Before we decide to kill you then take the girl." The head thug said while pulling out a switchblade. I couldn't help but sigh and give out my one warning, "Leave the girl alone or I will be forced to take you guys down." This did not deter them and one thug with a purple mohawk lunged with his blade at me, thus starting our fight.

_Momo:_

I could not believe this. I just wanted to walk the streets and get familiar with the layout of the city as I will be living here for the next three years while going to U.A., but nooo I had to run into these creeps who were too busy ogling my body than doing anything else. It's not my fault that my body developed this way. Anyways, now I don't usually stress about this sort of thing as I can usually take take down own or two before they get the message. This was not one of those times as now there are 15 guys who looked like they belonged to a gang and I am starting to get nervous, but I am not going down without a fight.

Never mind, a tall dark green haired handsome guy came into the alley and is now fighting those 15 guys as if they were children...Now that I think about it this guy is scarily strong and very skilled. Also incredibly hot, wait. Did I just think that? Mind out the gutter Momo, no time to think about how strong those arms are and how cute those freckles are, did I mention his eyes…okay Momo calm down. You haven't even introduced yourself and he is a complete stranger.

….

His name is Izuku Midoriya and he is just the most adorable teddy bear I have ever met. I was very shocked to know that we are the same age and that he is applying to U.A. too. He didn't even react when I said that I got in through recommendations. He was also very intelligent based on the conversations we were having as he walked me back to my new home. I do admit that I did giggle a bit at how his jaw almost dropped seeing my house. Now we exchanged phone numbers and he is now the first friend I made since coming here. Maybe having my body look this good isn't so bad after all.

_Normal POV_:

After that little incident which ended up with Izuku earning himself a brand new friend, one Momo Yaoyorozu. Now he has to think of a good present for Katsumi as her birthday is coming up and despite all of these years of being ignored she is still my friend to me.

"Hey Toshinori sensei." Dodging a Detroit smash and countering with a palm strike to the navel.

"**What is it Young Midoriya**?" Blocking the strike and throwing a right cross towards his body.

"After this match can you sign something for me?" Grabbing the wrist of the fist and twisting the body until both of you are facing the same direction and doing a shoulder toss.

"**Sure. No problem. This is for miss Katsumi correct**?" Catching himself by landing his legs and body is parallel to the ground.

"Yeah, her birthday is coming soon and I thought she might like it if one of her favorite heroes signs something for her." Shoot a knee into the spine while dropping an elbow down to his face.

"**That's a nice thing you're doing for her. Oh and its my win**." Twisting the body and throwing a Texas smash right towards his face.

"Yeah well she is still considered a friend to me and it's a draw." One knuckle jab is aimed right at his Adam's apple.

"**Good fight Young Midoriya. Improving everyday I see.**" Wipes off the sweat drenching his face.

…

"You can't be serious. This is a real honest to go personal autograph from All Might himself!?" Katsumi could not believe what she had in her hands. It was a poster of her in the hero costume that Izuku and her planned out when they were kids. The poster posed her standing on top of a pile of villains while sporting a confident smirk on her face while looking out towards the horizon. It was a beautiful drawing that made her look almost like a war goddess.

"Yeah, happy birthday Katsumi. Hope you like it bye." as he is walking away shyly he doesn't see Katsumi blushing and smiling clutching onto the poster whispering, "Thanks Izu."

* * *

**And that's a wrap up on chapter 4 now. Seriously, I am on a role and it's not even funny. I think I might stop at chapter 5 and continue on another day, just don't know when.**

**Updated harem list:**

**Uraraka Ochako**

**Yaoyorozu Momo**

**Utsushimi Mei**

**Kyoka Jiro**

**Hatsume Mei**

**Bakugou Katsumi**

**?**

**?**

**?  
**

**?**

**Still debating on Shiosaki. Keep the reviews coming and thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Man, who needs sleep. Sleep is for those who don't think one thousand words a minute.**

**Glad people are reading this. **

**Anyways,**

**I don't own My Hero Academia or Star Wars.**

**Letting Loose the Beast Within**

Ten months.

That is how many months I have spent training for this test and I studied for far longer than that. I have poured in my blood(a shit ton of that), sweat(enough said), and tears(…) for these past few months in order to push myself past a limit that most humans almost never reach.

In summary, I have gained and nearly mastered 5 new force abilities, reached One for All: Full Cowl 20%, and reached a new height in my physical abilities.

Now, the question would be 'how did you achieve all that?' and the answer to that would be luck and a lot of practice. Force lightning, force phase, and mind trick were simple enough to practice as each one requires a finite level of control and an increase in stamina. The other two abilities I learned were both important for my physique and combat abilities.

Force augment is more different than force augmentation or what I'm calling it 'force boost' as I absorbed so much force energy into my cells that it permanently boosted all of my abilities including my mind. I now am able to absorb and comprehend information so much faster than before as it also boosts my memory storage too. The other one that I somehow invented is force pressure or force gravity depending on the situation. Just like in its namesake, I am able to manipulate gravity to exert more G's onto a person or pressure their very life energy so they even if they have a strong body it won't matter since this is spiritual in its attack.

I used force gravity to exert it onto my body in order to strengthen my already strong body. What people fail to realize is that when you say 2x Earth's gravity that means your body weight is 2x what normally was. All that liquid and soft organs in your body that is supposed to function normally in regular gravity; imagine all that being pulled down towards the soles of your feet. Let's just say that I now understand what a centrifuge feels like. Thanks to insane healing factor though I can simply perform a mini forced evolution and have my adapt to the gravity. It took a lot of pain and simple calisthenics, but I am now able to handle 5x Earth's gravity. Fun fact, All Might and I found out he can endure 15x Earth's gravity which is an insane concept to think about especially when we both know he is nowhere near his prime.

There is also the days where I spent my time relaxing with Yaoyorozu and hanging out a cafe or going to an arcade. No I do not accept those as dates, we were just going out as friends no matter how much Mom teased me about it. Oh yeah, Mom has been going back to the gym again after all this time. Don't get me wrong she was a beautiful woman, but now she is a stunning lady and as I have heard it from local men 'a women that is filled out in all the right places'; let us just say those men never came near my mom ever again if they ever wanted to keep their other nut.

Now it is the day of the U.A. exam and I can't help but feel excited to be here. This place is huge and if it wasn't for my enhanced senses then I would surely get lost. "Move it or fuck off Deku your call." Katsumi said while walking by me. Now correct me if I'm wrong, but I do believe I saw her hips sway a bit more than necessary for a simple walk towards the testing room. Eh, food for thought later, now to head to the room as well… 'Or I could just die. Seriously, why was that brick sticking out like that?' I was just going to perform a flip and catch myself but apparently gravity had other ideas as I was now floating midair as if.. "Sorry for using my quirk on you. I didn't want you to fall flat on your face, but it looks like you were already going to catch yourself. Oh, and release." I turned around to see the person who caught me and ended up witness a very cute girl. She had nice dark brown hair with a bob cut in the back and two large bangs that framed her face which had small permanent blushes on her cheeks. I looked down at her hands and noticed small paw prints on her fingers, 'must be to activate her quirk', she was wearing a gray winter coat and skirt plus leggings combo with brown boots to complete outfit.

"Don't worry about it. Thanks for save, I really do appreciate that." I gave her a small grin as well.

I guess it was colder than I thought it was as it seems like she is blushing more to counteract the cold. We exchanged names while walking and I found out her name is Uraraka Ochako. We separated shortly after to our respective written test rooms and I ended up in one where the coordinator looked like he hasn't slept well in weeks and his hair was a frizzle mess. We were given an hour to complete the test and it only took me fifteen minutes to finish so I meditated while waiting for everybody else. After that, I walked into a large room that held seats meant for university lectures and noticed they grouped us up by schools. I looked over and up near the middle was Katsumi looking as annoyed as ever.

"Hey Kacchan, how was your test? Anything difficult?" She looked at me, huffed, then replied, "Nothing I can't handle myself now shut up and wait for the examiner to come in." And so we waited while more students piled in until one man stood at the podium. He wore something similar to a biker outfit, finger less gloves and all, except he had a crazy blonde Mohawk and a wispy mustache. This man can be better known as Present Mic and is one of the teachers here in U.A. and a pro hero who's quirk is known to be sound based and…mumble, mumble, mumble

"Now there are three bots to earn points, the one pointer, two pointer and three pointer. Each have their own level of difficulties so pay attention to any weaknesses you can exploit. Now..."

"Excuse me sir!" "Yes." "It says here on the pamphlet that there is four types of bots now if this is a typo then it needs reprinted. For such a prestigious school such as U.A. it cannot have any sort of errors such as these. And you! Tall person over there, you have mumbling for awhile now and it has been disturbing everyone's focus so if that's what you wanted then I must ask you to leave." He says all that then proceeded to point at me.

I looked at him with a very sharp glare as I countered, "If a slight hushed mumbling would distract a would be hero then they have no place here in the first place. And if anyone is distracting anyone it would be you. The one who has so rudely interrupted our examiner as he was explaining the fourth bot to us. If you don't believe me then look at the screen in back on where the picture stopped at. Now please sit down back in your seat and don't be so quick things so easily." Most openly glared at the blue haired bespectacled boy while some giggled or chuckled at what happened.

"I apologize for the interruption. Please proceed with the explanation." The boy bowed deeply and sat right back down with a small embarrassed blush on his face. Coughing a little, Present Mic continued on, "Yes, as I was saying, the fourth bot is worth zero points and is meant to be ran away from. The more enclosed the space its in, then the more berserk it gets so watch yourself out there. Now as the hero Napoleon once said repeat after me. PLUS ULTRA!"

"PLUS ULTRA!"

Looking down at the slip given to me it seems I am in test area C while Katsumi is in area B. I guess they didn't want us cheating with the people we know. Katsumi just huffed again and started walking over to her test area while I do the same.

'Oh there's the girl who caught me. Maybe I should talk to her since she does look anxious.' As I made a step towards her, a hand fell upon my shoulder and before the person could even let out a sound he was flipped right back onto his feet. It was the glasses guy, I wonder what he wanted. "You do know it is rude to sneak up on someone like that right?" He looked at me a bit taken aback but soon recovered.

"I am sorry for my behavior in there as I did not think about what you said before you pointed it out to me. My name is Iida Tenya. What is yours?" He put out his hand for a handshake as he said his name.

"Izuku Midoriya. We got off on the wrong foot. Probably due to nervousness so no harm no foul. Good luck in there." I shook his hand then blasted off into the area right when the doors opened.

"Likewise?" Tenya was both confused and shocked by my speed as he did not expect anyone of my size to move that quickly. Others thought the same while some thought I was just too nervous and reacted too quickly. That was until they heard Present Mic. "What are you all waiting for? There is no starting gun when out in the field. That kid had the right idea." After hearing that, everyone else bolted towards the doors.

The first bot that I encountered was the third pointer which pretty much looked like a mecha on tank wheels. I jumped up towards its head and shot a roundhouse kick to its head which destroyed fairly quickly. 'These things are not that strong. There are also switches in some hidden areas that disable it all the same.' As I was observing the bot, ten more of the same bot converged onto my area with all of them going for the attack. I waved my hand towards them; it resulted with four shutting down from their switch being flipped and the others knocking into each other until only one was left standing. I force pulled the bot to me, while at the same time, I punched out a certain joint in its neck that tore its head off its body.

'33 points, couple more to go.'

...

"I'd say we have some good prospects this year. What does everybody else think?" a small rat, bear, mongoose thing spoke out in a medium high pitched voice towards the others in the dark room with him. "Able to read the situation and react accordingly", one voice belonging to a man wearing a cowboy hat and gas mask observed from blonde kid shooting lasers out of his stomach. "Going to a vantage point and plan out a form of attack based off what was seen." observed one voice belonging to a beautiful sensual woman looking at a masked muscular boy who has multiple eyes and ears in different directions. "Pure combat capabilities and prowess." bluntly said by the tired man while looking at a girl blowing up multiple bots with her quirk. "And one who is doing all three and even more." said a skinny man in a suit while looking at a boy wearing a sweat suit flipping and hitting every bot that came at him.

"It is time for the real test. Would you like to do the honors?" said the mouse/bear while looking at the skinny man who nodded and flipped a switch.

'99 points huh. Must be a new record.' I said while looking around at the piles of robot parts around.

'Hope they don't consider saving those people as stealing their points.' Just as I was getting ready to leave after hearing the two minute mark, a large booming sound shook the ground and roof I was standing on. I looked up to only end up seeing a behemoth of a bot that was at least 100 meters tall and had a more gundam shape than anything else.

I was about run away from the giant until I heard it, "Oww.." and turned around to see something that made me instantly activate full cowling. It was Uraraka stuck under a large pile of rubble, the moment I looked into her eyes I was already lifting the cement off of her. "You can't move because of your ankle." She gave me a nod then opened her eyes wide and blushed as I carried her in a bridal carry towards the large groups of people. I made eye contact with Tenya and handed her off to him while I went running back towards the behemoth before it causes more destruction and injuries. I never did hear either of them protest me going back.

I looked up to the bot and knew what to do. I raised full cowl's percentage to 20% and launched myself upwards until my feet made contact with its smooth metal chest and wall ran the rest of the way. Without my notice, my eyes flashed red again but this time a small dot of the blood red color stayed in my irises.

I channeled both the Force and One for All towards my hand, imagining a ball of power and lightning.

That ball came to fruition as a basketball sized light blue colored sphere of energy that had green and red lightning coursing through it. I reached the bot's temple and yelled out,

"**One for All: Force Maelstrom!**"

After that an explosion and the sound of thunder occurred then a bright white light blinded everyone. By the time they gained back their vision, all that was left of that bot were its feet as the rest of it was vaporized from the energy and lightning. I was floating down to the ground, yes floating, not falling as I erased half of Earth's gravity on myself. By the time I reached a safe distance, about 100 feet, 'safe for me anyway', I turned the gravity back to normal and fell normally, right into the concrete where I made an crater into the ground. Everyone else just looked down in shock at what I just achieved as they peered down into my 'me' sized crater.

...

Recovery girl was walking down the street of the area and giving either a gummy or a kiss to whoever needed them. When she looked at where I fell she immediately ran towards my crater in worry. "Are you alright? Please be alright there sonny." she couldn't help but worry for my sake. "I'm good. Just tired and hungry." I managed to climb myself out of the hole looking around at people's shocked faces. "Did I miss anything or...?" I looked at recovery girl and immediately stood up straight and bowed to her saying, "Thank you for healing everyone here. I would have helped you but that hole was deeper than I thought." while rubbing the back of my curly haired head in an embarrassed manner. She looked at me then snorted and said "You're okay. This is part of the job description, though I did wish you kids wouldn't get hurt so much."

"Umm are you okay? You did fall down over 100 feet straight into the ground." Uraraka couldn't help but ask as she was worried he got hurt for her sake. "Ah don't worry about it. I have a healing factor that pretty much lets me shrug this off. Though it does hurt and I am hungry from wasting so much energy." As I give another reassuring smile, then I looked down to her and said, "Do you want to heal that for you?" She gave me a small smile and accepted the offer. Less than a minute later and she was fully healed while I was walking away.

Looking at everybody leaving, I made the assumption that the tests were over and it was time to get home. People around me gave off emotions of anxiety, worry, fear, dread, while some had happiness or aloofness, but all I could think about was, "I wonder if Mom made katsudon today?"

**And like that chapter 5 is done. Might relax a bit then go right into chapter 6. Keep on reading if you enjoy and make sure to comment or review, especially about the harem and action scenes.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks everyone for the support. It really is a confidence booster. I am going to go as far as Chapter 10 so expect those soon.**

**Anyways,**

**I don't My Hero Academia or Star Wars**

**First Impressions are Key**

While everyone else is worried by their results Izuku can be seen tugging on the now scorched sleeves of his poor green track suit. Many from area B are seen walking out with varying degrees of a shocked expression on their face, but most are doing the exact same as the other, they all are keeping their focus on a particular curly dark green haired boy who is currently being seen looking down at his right hand and frowning.

'That move could have vaporized my arm if I didn't encase my body in full cowl beforehand. I better not use that move before learning to control its output of damage inflicted.'

His thoughts were then interrupted by a certain bubbly girl. "Hey Midoriya! Wait up." Midoriya did slow down just enough for her to catch up as he looked back at her. "Oh hey Uraraka, how's the ankle treating you? Nothing still hurts right?"

Uraraka looked up at him and couldn't help but fidget a little before replying, "No I'm fine now. Nothing hurts thanks to you. I just wanted to know if you had anything else planned."

Midoriya blinked back in surprise before giving her a wide grin. "Nah nothing really planned. Though I am starving so how about we go out to eat a bit?" This brightened up her smile as she nodded back to him while walking on his left side.

'I should make her smile as often as possible.' Snapping his fingers, Izuku figured out where they should go and voiced out, "How would you feel about some ramen and some mochi afterwards?"

As if she couldn't get anymore excited she began smiling wider and nod her head in approval. Izuku then motioned for her to follow him to one of his favorite restaurants. As they walked over, they began talking about how well they did in the test and what they usually do in their free time. "What! Training and studying is all you do? No come one there must be something else you do that is fun."

Izuku put a finger on his chin before having an 'ah ha' moment. "I like to meditate and listen to music. Does that count as fun?" Then he tilted his head like a dog would.

Uraraka laughed a little at the action, but stopped herself and said, "Yeah, music is okay. What type do you like?" Izuku looked up this time, "Hmm, a bit of everything though I do like listening to rock music and particular musicians like Frank Sinatra."

She was a bit thrown off by his last answer but rolled with it.

When they finally got there, the shop did not look like much. If anything it was just a little hole-in-the-wall that Izuku discovered while jogging one day. It had dark blue heavy curtains for doors and a counter where people can sit at while waiting for their food. Despite not being a large building, it was very nice and tidy which the wooden flooring having a bit of a sheen to them. The one who greeted them was a man who looked to be around his 50s with graying hair in his otherwise black combed hair.

"Hey kid, I see that you got yourself another 'friend' there. You want the usual?"

"Hey Tenchi. Yeah this is Uraraka, she is going to go to U.A. like me. I'll take the usual but with mint mochi afterwards."

"Alright and the lady? What would you like?"

"Ah um, I'll take the pork cutlet miso ramen and strawberry mochi please."

"Alright be back in a bit." Tenchi then turned right around into the kitchen in the back.

While waiting for their food, both started talking about some stories of their childhood and their favorite heroes.

…

Somewhere at a certain apartment building, Inko can be seen drinking some tea and relaxing before a jolt hit her. "Ufufufu. So my little Izuku is growing a bit more. Is he with that Yaoyorozu girl or someone else?" Seems like her quirk is a bit more different than what meets the eye or she just has some crazy mom sense.

…

After finishing up their meals, Izuku insisted on walking her home so on they want until Izuku saw the apartments and had to ask, "Um Uraraka isn't this that new building that was finished being built 2 weeks ago?" She started the back of her head while looking down. "Yeah, my parents work in architect and construction so after this was built I moved myself here. But don't worry because the gas and water lines work so that's a plus."

"But you are still here all alone. Here this is my phone number, call me whenever you feel like hanging out or talking."

And like that the girl blushed a little but managed squeak out a thank you before bolting into the building.

…

It has been a week since the test and Izuku has been getting antsy waiting for the mail to come. He's tried meditation but his mind is too occupied and Toshinori sensei hasn't been answering his texts.

Just then, "Izu!" Inko barged in holding an envelope for dear life. "It's here! Hurry and open it."

Izuku immediately grabbed the envelope and slit it open to reveal a silver disc and nothing else. Both Midoriyas looked at it in mild confusion before a hologram shot out from the top of it showing a buffed form of All Might wearing a yellow and vertical black striped suit with a white dress shirt and blue tie sporting his signature smile.

"**Young Midoriya, as you might have guessed with my appearance. I have taken a job as an instructor job for U.A. and will be teaching your class on being heroes**."

Just then a hand was shown on screen signaling for him to hurry up. "**What? Wrap it up. But I have so much to tell him…Alright, I will make this quick**."

"**Young Midoriya, you have scored an impressive perfect score in the written portion while taking 99 villain points in the practical. One of the highest we have received in a long time, but there was another portion that we did not tell anyone about. Well, just watch this**."

Then it proceeded to show a video of Uraraka asking them to give some of her points to him since he save her and she felt like he could have done better if she wasn't in that situation.

It cut right back to All Might, "**That Young Midoriya is what we were looking for, self-sacrifice for the greater good, which we discuss on and give out hero points for. You earned a total of 70 points for saving others beforehand and from the zero pointer. Making it a total of 169 points, beating my record of 158 points, Izuku Midoriya, this is your hero academia."**

…

"Izu, you do have everything right, your handkerchief and bento?" Inko couldn't help but fuss over little man as he was going to one of the best schools there is for heroes.

"Yes Mom now I got to go or will be late for the train." said Izuku while tying his old red and white shoes.

"Okay okay I'll but Izuku just know that I'm proud of you. Show them what you're made of." Inko and Izuku hugged then out the door he went wearing the U.A. of a gray blazer, white dress shirt, and red tie with a dark indigo dress pants. Izuku couldn't help but remember what All Might told the before while walking over to the train station.

One week ago…

In U.A.'s teacher's lounge:

"**Young Midoriya, sorry for not answering the phone but I had to do somethings as a teacher of U.A. I also didn't tell you about me teaching as it would make you feel as if you had unfair advantage**."

Izuku waved him off saying that he doesn't really care and that he appreciated it as he would have felt like he was being favored. "Now what did you want to talk about?" This question made All Might get serious as he said, "**You know how the quirk is passed on through DNA right**?" Izuku nodded and said, "Yeah I have been meaning to ask. What happens if someone were to get our DNA? Would they inherit the quirk too?" All Might shook his head no. "**The quirk can only be passed on willingly by us. Though be careful not to let people know as they may force or coercer you to give it up**." Izuku nodded his head in understanding. "Was that all this was about?" All Might shook his head and said, "This is about something more important."

One explanation of how One for All was created and the villain that is All for One later…

"Okay so I need to be prepared for when he comes right?" All Might nodded his head. "Then don't worry a thing as I will work harder to meet yours and everyone's expectations of me."

'I believe you kid, but can you handle the cost of doing so?'

...

Izuku shook his head while now looking up into the humongous building that is U.A. while also using the force to guide to where his homeroom is. '1-A, 1-A, 1-A ah there it is. That is quite the large door. Must be for those whose quirks make them giants.'

Izuku slid the door open only to hear, "Young lady, it is terribly rude and very unlady like to be putting your feet on the table. I must ask you to put your feet back down." followed by "Huh? Who gives a shit about where I put my feet, extra. What school did you go to?" This back and forth continued until I walked into the room in which everyone that was there looked over to me.

What they saw intrigued some of them, a 6'4" tall muscular teen sporting dark curly green hair and wearing their school uniform. Others just either knew him from the test or otherwise. "Oi Deku how the fuck did you make it? You finally used your quirk that you say that you have but have never shown anybody?" Katsumi couldn't help but be annoyed by this deku as she was the only only from their middle school to go here.

"Uh yeah. Kinda used my quirk right there in the end." Izuku said a bit sheepishly while others who recognized him from their testing area just stared at him.

"Hey Izuku, we can finally hang out more often than just texting."

"Izuku! We are in the same class. Isn't this great?"

Both Yaoyorozu and Uraraka made eye contact with each other from across the room. Izuku was the only one who didn't notice the sparks flying between the two. "Hey Yaoyorozu, Uraraka, it's great that we're all in the same class. We can all hang out together sometime." 'This is guy is pretty dense!' exclaimed the class in their heads.

"If you are looking to socialize while here then get out right now. This is not the place for you." spoke the yellow sleeping bag caterpillar behind Izuku.

Everyone went silent while wondering who this person was. The caterpillar went up to the podium and unzipped himself revealing a tall lanky man with disheveled hair and sleep deprived eyes. "It took you guys 6 seconds to quiet. Good, but not good enough." The man bent down and pulled out a box filled with plastic wrapped gym clothes. "Put these on and meet me on the field." He says this walking away yawning and shuffling his feet.

Everyone just looks at each other and begin picking out the clothes for their size before going to the locker rooms.

"Damn! Those are some pretty manly scars you got there." one boy with fire red hair and shark like teeth couldn't help but exclaim while looking at Midoriya's body.

"Yes, that is quite the impressive physique you have there." Tenya also commented while Midoriya shuffled a bit farther away from him.

One boy in the background with half red and half white hair looked over at the others, snorted, and went back to changing.

…

"Hmm. So everybody is here then? Good. My name is Aizawa and I am only going to explain this once, teachers have free reign in this school to teach their students however they deem appropriate for the students to improve. This school is all about its openness and I will be using that to get a fitness examination out of all you. This will be different than in middle school however, as you will be using your quirks to achieve your best results."

"This sounds so awesome and fun! We can finally get to use our quirks." shouted one girl who looked to be a pink skinned and yellow horned person.

"Fun you say. Then let's make this more challenging. Last ranked person in the examination will be expelled from the hero course. So make sure to go plus ultra in every test." Aizawa said with a creepy grin on his face.

"What! Expelled, isn't that unfair?" Aizawa looked over to Uraraka for her comment, "So are natural disasters and villain attacks. Life isn't fair that is why I said to beyond your normal limits and push yourself. Katsumi, what was your old score in the ball toss?" Aizawa said while tossing her a baseball.

"46 meters. Why?" Katsumi asked while catching the ball thrown to her. "I want you to throw that ball however you can with your quirk, but you need stay with that circle."

Katsumi smiled devilishly and cocked her arm back, prepped and explosion and shouted out, "DIE!" while launching the ball like one would with a cannon.

"Like I said, push yourself because if you don't then you can never consider being a hero." Aizawa then pulled up a machine that said 706.5 meters on it. Many of the students exclaimed about how far that was and how impressive the throw before they started getting pumped themselves.

Izuku, however, was in his head, 'I can probably pass these tests with just my physical capabilities. No need to scare everyone here.' Coming with that conclusion Izuku looked up to see Aizawa staring straight at him.

The first test began with the 50 meter dash with Tenya taking first with his time of 3.09 seconds. Izuku managed to get second with a time 3.5 seconds. The rest followed the same way with me either taking second, third, or fourth place until we got to the ball test. Before I could go up to start my turn, Aizawa stepped right in front of me and glared at me. "Are you really going to be looking down on everybody and not even bother using your quirks." The rest of the class was just shocked to find out that the tests before were just me doing them normally. I looked down at him and said, "I didn't want to discourage anybody here or hurt their pride. If you think I am looking down at everybody here then I will just do the tests again." Izuku shrugged and went back to the 50 meter dash and activated force boost with full cowl at 10% which earned him a time of 1 second flat. This continued with the grip test where I destroyed the machine and the re-tests continued with me dominating each one right up to the ball toss again.

Everyone was in disbelief of how much I was holding back in the beginning as they still don't know my quirk. Not even Yaoyorozu and Uraraka know as they never asked me. So when I told everyone to take ten steps back and to cover their ears if their hearing is sensitive they listened without question.

'I can do this with 20% full cowl and a force boost to the joints and tendons. I guess an enhanced force push should give it the extra kick.'

Nodding to myself, I cocked my arm for the throw when suddenly I felt the connection to One for All get cut off. I stopped and looked at Aizawa sensei where I noticed his eyes were straining. "You erased one of my quirks." 'One of them?' the class was confused at that. "You were going to damage yourself with that one shot. Like a glass cannon, then what? Leave yourself completely vulnerable and having others to save you?" I looked at Aizawa and shook my head at him. "Apparently you only read about one of the my quirks." "Oh? Do tell." I smirked and said, "One of the others I have allows me to heal and regenerate at over 10x times the speed of a normal person. Limbs and organs take a while but are not impossible. So I won't be useless and the only reason I was injured at the exam was because I pushed myself past my body's limit." Aizawa glared at me for a second then smiled and said, "Then show me."

I charged up again, cocked my arm for the throw, and launched the ball. The moment it left my hand it exploded with a sonic boom then another and another until the ball went passed the horizon.

Aizawa looked at my arm which had minor bruising until it seemingly disappeared. Nodding his head and smiling his creepy smile again as he showed us the score, 5000 km.

"Oi Izuku, is that why you didn't want to fight me you punk? You have been hiding that quirk for years and only now do you decide to show it off!" Katsumi stomped over to me with her hands sparking for an explosion and suddenly she froze with my palm raised towards her.

"Knock it off Kacchan. I told you before that I never wanted to show off my quirk unless it was protecting my loved ones or saving people." I just gave her an apathetic expression and let her go so I could walk away and change.

Everyone watched me leave until Aizawa spoke up.

"Oh yeah the results. I will just show you them."

1\. Midoriya Izuku

2\. Yaoyorozu Momo

3\. Todoroki Shoto

…

At the girls' changing room:

"Man I can't believe Aizawa lied to us about that. I was so nervous that I wasn't going to make it." A girl voiced out who was just a pair of floating bra and panties.

"I know right and then there was Midoriya who blew everybody out of the water. Can't believe that guy was wearing those baggy gym clothes. I wonder what he's hiding underneath." the pinkette commented while changing as well.

"Shhh. I hear someone close to the wall.", a girl with dark purple hair had her ear jack into the wall while the other was connected to her phone so they could what was being said while they were changing.

"Mineta! It is highly inappropriate to be peeping on those girls and you could get into serious trouble." scolded one Iida Tenya.

"Shut up. You don't understand the beauty of those girls. That frog girl has surprisingly large breasts, then there is Bakugou and Uraraka who's bodies look so good in just their underwear with those curvy hips and asses, then there is the pink girl with the nice legs and bust, and oh my god look at Yaoyorozu she has the full package with those..."

"AHHHH!"

The girls all flinched after hearing the disgusting pervert's scream followed by a slam into the wall and Mineta choking. The concrete wall cracked a little from the impact.

"If I hear **any** word about those girls come out your sewage filled mouth again. I promise you WILL never be able to breathe without a machine ever again. Now go back and change or so help me. **DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR! **Tenya after we're done here go tell Aizawa sensei about the peep hole and what went down here." A moment of silence occurred then everyone started shuffling even quicker to get dressed and get the hell out of there.

"W..was that Midoriya?" Uraraka hesitatingly asked. Others looked at each other in surprise to what just went down in the boy's locker room. They all had the same thought, 'Never piss off Midoriya. Ever.'

* * *

**And another chapter down for the count. Thank you all for the support and recommendations. I will see where I can implement and improve on in the next chapters. Thanks for reading.**

**Updated Harem List: **

**Uraraka Ochako**

**Yaoyorozu Momo **

**Kyoka Jiro**

**Bakugou Katsumi**

**Hatsume Mei**

**Nemuri Kayama(Midnight)**

**Nejire Hado**

**Utsushimi Camie**

**Shiosaki Ibara **

**?**

**Y'all are into some curvy women.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Back again and ready to do this. Hope everyone is enjoying the chapters so far.**

**Get prepped for these action scenes.**

**Anyways,**

**I don't own My Hero Academia or Star Wars **

**Why Must We Fight?**

Aizawa looked at everyone suspiciously when they walked as none made a peep. He also noticed that no one could look at Midoriya in the eye which didn't even seem the phase the boy. It wasn't until Tenya walked up to the and explained to him what happened word for word that Aizawa nodded calmly ,but his gut was burning in rage as one of his students would be this low.

"Mineta. Midoriya. Both of you stand up." Aizawa scrutinized both teenagers as saw the short grape head shiver and shake while Midoriya looked at him calmly as if he had nothing to hide.

"Mineta I gave you the benefit of the doubt when I looked into your file as I believed you could change but sadly that wasn't the case. You are expelled from U.A. as of this moment. Keep the uniform if you want." The boy paled and started walking out the door as he knew that arguing would make things worse. "Though I do understand the anger. I expected better from you, do not be threatening your classmates like that again. Understand?" Midoriya nodded his head, "That was just a minor relapse in judgment. Won't happen again."

"Alright class dismissed today. Go home and be prepared for hero training tomorrow." Aizawa then walked away with his sleeping bag dragged behind him.

"Damn, so he wasn't kidding about expelling us at a moment's notice." red head looked over to Midoriya, "Dude you were terrifying in there. I thought I was about to witness a murder. Thar was so manly though! Name's Eijiro Kirishima and my quirk is hardening." A blonde kid with a black lightning streak in his hair nodded his head, "Yeah dude and to think that guy was not half bad until he started the whole peeping thing. Oh my name is Denki Kaminari and my quirk is electricity."

From there everybody started introducing themselves and what their quirks were. Jiro's eyebrows shot up in remembrance, "Oh what was that about you having more than one quirk? You know over at the ball toss where you corrected Aizawa sensei which, by the way, was pretty cool." Everyone else looked over to me as I was just having one foot out the door. "Hmm. Well, the one I explained out there is called 'Reset' and the other that I showed in small instances is called 'The Force'. That one allows me to manipulate the energy fields and life energy that all living and nonliving beings have. 'I hate to be lying and holding the truth from them but there is no way am I just going to explain everything to them. Got to keep some cards close to me.' After that last sentence I walked away, not wanting to socialize and accidentally let loose any more of my secrets.

'Revan explained to me a new power last night. Something called,'force stasis', I wonder if I can learn it by tomorrow. Only one way to find out'

Late into the Night:

"_Fuck, so All Might isn't here and we brought all these villains and the secret weapon too."_

"_Well, no matter I guess we're leaving. Kurogiri get ready to warp us."_

"_But before we do, we should a send a message that will hurt him more than just physical damage."_

"_Nomu. Kill the students." "Izuku!" "Midoriya!" "Izu!" "Deku!" "Green!" "YOU FAILED US!"_

"Aaah! Hah hah hah." Izuku shot up in his bed in a cold sweat breathing heavily. 'What the Fuck is a Nomu?'

Izuku went down onto the floor and sat in lotus position in order to concentrate.

After 2 hours or so of that, his mind started clearing up and he felt more at peace than before. 'I think that was what Luke was called force visions as they happen occasionally to warn the user of what can occur in the future.' Izuku went back into bed to go back to sleep 'All that I need to is get strong enough to prevent that from happening.'

The next day while walking to school I saw Uraraka and Tenya and decided to meet up with them. "Hey Uraraka. Hello Tenya." They looked over at me and smiled, "Hey Deku." Right there I froze as I couldn't believe Uraraka would say that. "Umm Uraraka why did you call me that?" She looked over at me in confusion. "What do you mean? Katsumi was calling you that too. So I thought to try it out." I sighed and shook my head to rid of the bad thoughts. "She and I go way back to when we were 4. She called me Deku as it meant 'useless or can't do anything'." Uraraka tilted her head "Well to me, it sounds like the other meaning which is 'you can do it'." I looked her in the eyes and said, "Then you can go and say it. It should be fine if it is meant like that." I gave her a small smile then started walking away as if I did not just make her heart skip a beat. Then again, I wouldn't have realized if I did or not.

That whole time Tenya was in the background just wondering what just happened.

When we got to class, I greeted everyone personally and sat down closing my eyes to meditate. Classes were actually pretty normal with Cementoss and Present Mic teaching literature and English, but it was Art history that Kaminari got excited for though I did not know why.

…

At least Kaminari is not as bad as Mineta in terms of perverseness. Yeah, apparently the R-Rated hero Midnight was our art history teacher and boy they were correct with the R-Rating. Wearing a skintight nude color clothing with a sort of bdsm leather that focused people on her 'assets' and a domino mask, she was able turn heads of both men and women. I don't know if it was the jedi training and meditation or Revan training me to be immune to seduction techniques, but all I saw was a beautiful woman with lonely eyes.

Midnight POV:

Today was just supposed to be another normal day of class. I was going to tease the students and teach my subject. How the hell did my suit tear from a loose nail in the podium?! Now everyone is falling asleep and won't wake until at least an hour.

Wait! It's that student that Aizawa and Principal Nezu were talking. What's his name again? Izu something..Izuku Midoriya! That's the name. But damn this kid is huge and has a pretty nice body to go with that cute face. Snap out of it Nemuri! He's a student and you are one of his teachers plus you are a decade older than him. Though after he graduates he is free game…

I need a man.

Well besides that, he is actually completely conscious and just looking around in curiosity. Clearing my throat, "Are you not sleepy or tired?" He tilted his head at an angle in confusion. Oh my God! He is just like a puppy.

"No. Should I be? I mean I know what your quirk is and all but from what I noticed it needs to be inhaled into the blood stream. Am I correct?" I looked at him stunned as he pretty much broke down by quirk's basis characteristics. "Yes you are. So why are you immune?" Midoriya took a deep breath and shrugged, "I am surprisingly immune to most toxins, poisons, sicknesses and diseases so I guess my body categorized this gas as one of those and updated my immune system. Though I do got to admit, it does smell nice, like a mixture of lavender and roses." I looked at him in utter shock at how prepared he is as a hero.

I am also interested at the fact he was completely indifferent to my body or beauty. "Oh that is because of my training as well." Did I say out loud! "Yes, you did. My masters taught me how to control my emotions and how to be immune to seduction techniques. So though I do admire your beauty, my hormones won't get the better of me."

Is he the one? The one I have been waiting for since my high school years? I can't take him from these high school girls or can't I? There is that new law for polygamy due to the low birth rate and people dying from villains and terrorists before heroes emerged. Food for Thought.

…

That was an interesting woman. Lunch was pretty good though everyone kept looking at me out of shock after finding out I was immune to the gas. Now it's time for hero training and I can sense him coming, he seems nervous.

…

Great, combat training, my most favorite thing. Sigh

At least I can try out my costume. People will definitely be surprised.

…

Everyone was admiring each other's costumes and giving out compliments when Yaoyorozu pointed out, "Where's Izuku?" Uraraka shot her head to Yaomomo(girls' new nickname for her) who said Midoriya's first name so casually.

"Sorry I'm late. Not used to wearing this type of armor."

The class turned around and couldn't help but gape at what they saw.

Standing at nearly 6'6"(with boots on)was a person wearing dark gray metal armor that looked both futuristic and medieval as the gauntlets and boots were sleek and the chest piece covered the vital areas. Not an inch of skin was seen as a black mesh skintight body armor was underneath the metal pieces. The helmet had a T-shape visor which were tinted a solid black. He also had a black cloak with a hood connected by a metal clasp. What stood out the most were the two black and dark silver metals sticks magnetized to his hips.

"Izuku is that you?" Momo looked up at his visor and couldn't but shiver a bit at how menacing he can be. "Of course. Who else would it be Momo?" His voice sounded different, a bit deeper with a small echo, probably due to the speaker in his helmet.

"Deku, when did you and Yaomomo get to first name basis?" Uraraka couldn't help but feel a little jealous at their closeness.

"Oh we agreed to call each other that after entering into U.A. I just got getting the hang of it. Want me to call you by your first name too?" Uraraka stood still for a second before nodding her head shyly without at looking him in the 'visor'. "Okay. Ochako. How's that?" She never got to answer as All Might interrupted them to explain how the training will work.

…

"You ready for this Asui?" Izuku looked over to the frog like girl next to him as she stared at his visor.

"Call me Tsu. And yes, do you have a plan? Gero" She continued to stare at me.

"Actually, I do. I already sensed where they are in the building. Of course it is the top floor so I will be the distraction to lure Kacchan away from the bomb while you climb the side of the building at a nearby window. Kirishima will get antsy for not being able to fight and start to pace. Wait for 2 minutes until you go in so that if he notices you then he will have too much energy and adrenaline to pay attention. He will start attacking and all you need to do is use your quicker reflexes and agility to dodge him. I will cause a big enough distract and have him lose focus which you use that to get the bomb as he will be too tired from wasting his energy for any explosive movements. How's that Tsu?"

Tsuyu nodded at me with a small blush though it was hard to tell with how expressionless she can be. "I like it, but instead I can use my tongue to touch the bomb at any time he leaves an opening that way we won't waste as much time." Nodding my head in acceptance we wait until the time started.

…

"Come on Kacchan! Don't you want this. What happened to all that talk of beating down a Deku?" Not even a moment later an explosion blasted off on my right side. I did a twist flip and landed back on my feet facing off against the feisty girl.

"Why? Why did you keep going? No matter how I told you to stop. You just looked at me in the eyes and refused to back down!" She blasted behind her and prepped another for the left side of my face. It never happened as I extended my leg into a slide and threw a palm strike at her shoulder blade. That landed and I heard a heavy thud from the armor hitting skin as she yelled out while colliding into a wall midair.

"Why must we fight Kacchan? I don't want to hurt you. I never did." My hands were down but my legs were still bent for any dodging needed. Katsumi shook her head and glared at me. She sent another explosion behind her, but this time she did an erupt turn and sent a kick into the side of my helmet.

Guessing by how much weight was balanced on one of legs, that kick hurt her more than me.

"Then why did you continue wanting to be a hero if you never wanted to hurt me? My heart ached each time I heard you say that won't give up being a hero." Katsumi's eyes started tearing up as her gauntlet made a noise signaling something.

I found out what it meant when she sent an explosion with at least two times more concussive and fire than before. My helmet was knocked off my head by the force of the attack, but I instead focused on her as I scowled "I kept wanting to be hero so I can protect my loved ones and save people with a smile. You were one of those people I wanted to protect." This froze her solid as I launched forward and activated force stasis on her. 'Thank you Revan. Turns out that was one of his go to moves when Bastilla was angry with him.'

Her body glowed a purple static energy field that she couldn't get out of unless I cut off the connection. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes and stuttered, "I..is t..th..that tr..true? I w..was one of your l.. ..loved ones?" A large blush adorned her face as she couldn't believe that all this time, the one person she believed she needed to protect was instead this ultra powerful guy that had been silently trying to protect her as well.

"You still are. I promised your mom that I would watch your back and make sure to keep you out of trouble. If that meant I took a beating instead of another kid then so be it. You were my first friend and crush Kat. Always were." I looked away trying to hide my blush and calm my emotions while bringing my helmet back to me. It barely even got a scratch. 'Got to thank Revan for that method of creating the metal armor and lightsabers.'

"**Heroes Win**!" yelled All Might. 'Guess Tsu managed to capture the bomb with tongue.'

I walked away from Katsumi while walking away towards the exit while congratulating Tsu through our com link.

"Hey Izu." I turned around to see what she wanted or if I forgot to cut the connection.

Then I felt her lips on mine with her arms snaked around my neck.

…..

'WTF! I am so fucked when we get back.'

**And how right he is. How will the other girls react to this? Find out in the next chapter where we finally go into the USJ.**

**Updated Harem List:**

**Uraraka Ochako**

**Yaoyorozu Momo**

**Jiro Kyoka**

**Bakugo Katsumi**

**Nemuri Kayama**

**Nejire Hado**

**Utsushimi Camie**

**I am taking out Hatsume as she is(in my opinion) the most difficult to write about. I feel no true passion when thinking about how to write her romance in. Any ideas? Anyways I am thinking that by chapter 10 that I will start another story of My Hero Academia x Dishonored or Berserk x Yu Yu Hakusho or Goblin Slayer. Let me know in the comments or reviews please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Seems like you guys are liking the story which I'm glad and grateful for. **

**This is it. The USJ build up. Will there be a permanent character death? Maybe not. Keep Reading.**

**Anyways,**

**I don't own My Hero Academia or Star Wars**

**Romance is a PAIN**

Remember when I said that I''m fucked when we came back. Well.

SLAP!

I hate being right. "Now Momo..."

"NO! Don't you 'Momo' me Izuku. I cannot believe you. First you confess to having a crush on her then letting her kiss you! Did you ever think how I would feel?!"

Now you would think that she would be mad at Katsumi for stealing my first kiss. You would be right, that's why I stood in front of her and took the hit instead.

"Momo." My voice was completely serious and devoid of any aloofness. Momo immediately straightened up and looked at me with budding tears in her eyes.

"We ARE going outside and we WILL discuss this. I didn't do any of this to hurt you. The reason I let it happen and let you slap me has to do with my quirk. I will not be discussing this with everyone watching as if this was some sort of soap opera." I looked up and glared at everyone watching who immediately went back to watching Denki try and failing to electrify Todoroki.

"Katsumi. You are coming along as this involves you too." They jumped a little at my coldness, but nodded their heads and followed me while All Might followed me with his eyes.

'Kid, if you manage to get through this in one piece then All for One will be a piece of cake.'

When we finally reached a quiet and private area I used the force and created a barrier so I would know if anyone came near. "Okay. First, I am sorry for getting like that Momo but even you were not controlling your emotions there."

She looked down in shame. I put my right hand on her head and started scratching her. It seemed to do the trick as she came closer until I put my other hand on her back in a soothing hug. "My quirk doesn't just mean that I can manipulate and control energy. It..it is what binds this galaxy together, what keeps cells in a person from exploding outward, so not only do sense people by their energy but I also feel their emotions and mental state. I knew what you and Katsumi were feeling and I knew I had to confront you all about it someway." They both looked down this time with a blush on their face. "I care for all of you. I really do. You both feel the same for me as well."

I looked down at Momo who is hugging me and snuggled into my unarmored chest. "Momo, you are a beautiful intelligent woman that, when I met you, was ready to take out 15 thugs by herself with almost no fear whatsoever. At first, I saw you purely as a friend and it wasn't until months later that I started feeling something else. When Mineta was peeping on you guys, that was when I knew I actually loved you both."

Both looked at me and hitched their breath. "I want to make this work. I actually want a relationship with you ladies. However, this is the first for me and I am hopelessly inexperienced. There is also the fact that neither of you are the sharing type so if you don't want this then I understand." I pushed myself out of the hug and looked at both of them. "I'll give you ladies time to process and know this. I will still care and love you even if both of you reject me." I walked back into the building where we were watching the battle. Both girls looked at each other and saw it in their eyes. 'They needed to talk.'

When Izuku walked in, people went silent in their discussions and looked over to me. Sometimes I hate empathy as I felt their intrigue, disgust, amusement, wonder, hope, affection, and lust. That last one came from Tsuyu surprisingly, which I am not going anywhere near until I get this problem sorted.

I walked over to the cameras and analyzed the situation of Sato and Sero versus Ashido and Ojiro. "Ashido has the advantage over Sero due to her acid eating away whatever tape he shoots. Ojiro can counter Sato in technques but if Sato manages to get a hold of him then they're fucked."

"Language Izuku." Momo came over to my left and held my hand. "You better not try lecturing me about mine too princess." Katsumi came over to my right and did the same. I let out a breath that I didn't know that I was holding while smiling down back at them. "So you made a decision huh."

Katsumi scoffed, "It was either that or fight for your affections which we knew wasn't going to work due to how dense you can be. Seriously, I had to kiss you to get my feelings across while princess slapped you into order to do the same."

Someone stifled a laugh and I immediately pointed a finger, zapping them with blue lightning. "Ah! How the hell can that hurt if I literally discharge electricity?" I shrugged a shoulder and kept holding the girls' hands until I felt Ochako grab onto the back of my cloak.

Turning around I saw the blush on her face and immediately knew who was feeling affection. "Umm, how do you think of my costume?" I swear if I wasn't being watched by Momo and Katsumi then I would have immediately hugged her out of cuteness. "It looks good on you. Reminds me of your favorite hero Thirteen." She beamed me a smile and a blush before walking away. The girls just shook their heads "Like we said, dense as a rock." I just sighed and smiled but I still felt the feeling of hope. I just don't know where or who.

We finished up the day with more lessons and an awkward flirt from Midnight before I headed home to train on force phase and stasis.

"_Go ahead. Struggle. Nothing will save you." Momo and Ochako are seen choking while the rest of the class are kneeling on the ground with several bloody wounds. The biggest shock was the All Might was there, headless, along with a dead Katsumi. _

"_HAHAHA! Relish in the power, the fear, the anger, the DARK SIDE!"_

"AHHH! Hah hah hah hah. I need to calm down. Any little thing can change the future so I cannot stress out on something that won't happen unless I make it happen."

And like that, he went back to sleep albeit fretful and toss turning.

…

"Okay class. We are going to do a very important assignment but first, Bakugo, Yaoyorozu, and Midoriya, I do not your relationship to be compromising your future as hero. Got it." We all nodded while smiling at each other. "Okay so we are going to be electing your class president. Decide amongst yourselves I don't care how its done as long we do this before lunch." Then he snuggled back up into his sleeping bag.

Everyone was clamoring for the position except me as I was meditating and waiting until we all came to a consensus. It didn't take until Iida decided we should do it with votes and seeing we had no better ideas we agreed.

"Now explain to me why I am the class president." Iida, Ochako, and Jiro sat across from Katsumi, Momo, and me at the cafeteria table. Yes, I became the president with a vote of 6 while Momo had 5. "Well Katsumi and I voted for you of course." Iida and Ochako nodded their heads as well and Jiro looked away with a blush while twirling her ear jack. 'Cute' "Okay but I don't I would make a good president since my decisions haven't exactly been the most sound."

An alarm sounded off which got many people to start clamoring for the doors while my group just watched in confusion. "Hey what does that alarm mean?' Iida grabbed one guy who said that it meant that a villain managed to get into the school. I looked outside and noticed that the press from this morning are the ones trying to get in.

I was just going to yell it out until I saw Ochako getting shoved by some guy. I point my hand up and shot a blast of blue lightning into the air until everyone quieted down. "Listen! That was just media trying to get in! If you all observed before acting then we wouldn't get trampled! Those who are healthy help those injured and leave in a slow orderly fashion!" People looked down in shame and did what they were told.

As I looked back at my group, all that were left were Jiro and me as the others left to help others. "Not president material huh." Jiro gave me a smug smirk while just sighed and walked back to the classroom.

While we were walking back I started up a conversation on music with her. It seems I stumbled onto her hobby as she talked about the bands she listens to like Three Days Grace and Evanescence. I mentioned how I like Frank Sinatra and from there we discussed how music changed as society changed. Jiro was laughing at some joke I made about Denki short circuiting when she tripped on someone's book.

'Huh. Why is she wearing lace panties?' Jiro stood up quick and looked back at me with a face as red as a cherry tomato.

"Did you see?" I wasn't going to lie to her so I nodded my head. "They looked nice. Why are you wearing them at school though?"

She couldn't look me in the eyes while responding. "When Mineta was peeping on us, he talked all the girls and their traits that guys would notice. He never said anything about me though and it hurts a little how unfair it is how every girl in class has such a nice body."

"So you people to know you by your panties?" She gotten even redder before nodding. I sighed and shook my head. "Jiro you are a cute girl with a fun sense of humor and a good personality. You don't need a supermodel's body to get someone's attention. Besides from where I'm standing, you already have well toned legs and a nicely shaped rear."

I walked up to her and pat her shoulder. "Let's go Jiro. People are going to wonder where we're at."

"Kyoka."

"Hmm?"

"Call me Kyoka."

I smiled and said, "Sure. Kyoka. Has a nice ring to it." I walked in front of her, like always, not noticing her blushing smiling face.

…

Aizawa told us we were going on a trip to take a trip to the USJ so we can perform rescue training so he told us to either wear our costumes or not. All Might and another teacher are supposed to be there for us to learn from as well. We got into the buses and I watched in amusement as Iida hunched over in disappointment that his careful instructions of single file went out the window.

"Hey Izuku." I opened my eyes to see Tsuyu staring at me so I nodded at her. "You know how I say whatever is on my mind right." I nodded again for her. "Your quirk 'The Force', can you read minds with it?" Everyone started paying attention to my answer.

"Not really. I can sense a person's emotions and mental state but reading minds aren't something I tried before so I am not really sure." Tsuyu nodded her head while Kirishima and I started talking about flashy quirks and the attitude of a hero until we arrived at the building.

It was a large building that could easily two full football stadiums. When we went inside, the rescue hero Thirteen met with us while informing Aizawa of All Might using up his limit for the day. As Thirteen was discussing the importance of the control and intent of the quirk, a black and purple fog emerged.

People were coming out of the fog then a man wearing hands all over his body came out and started lookin around.

My blood ran cold when I heard his voice.

"Fuck, I thought All Might was supposed to be here. We didn't mess up the schedules did we? Ah well, I guess we got to improvise."

* * *

**This has been a difficult chapter to write as I tried to make sense of the romance and not make it so blatantly cringe. Anyways, looks like Izuku is going to have to make decisions that could decide his friends and girlfriends' fate. Comment and reviews are always appreciated. The final harem will be decided by the 10th chapter.**

**Harem List: **

**Ochako**

**Momo**

**Midnight**

**Katsumi**

**Camie**

**Kyoka**

**Nejire**

**Shiozaki **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again, the support for this story is amazing and I feel like I should do have started this weeks ago. Keep on Reading and enjoy the action scenes.**

**Anyways,**

**I don't own My Hero Academia or Star Wars**

**The Dark Side**

No. No. No. No.

I am not letting this happening. Not if I have anything to say about it.

Over one hundred villains were now inside the USJ. Each one with a quirk, but those are not the ones I was worried about. No, the ones that I was worried were the three that stood out from everyone there. A light bluish gray haired young man that looked about stick thin if it were not for the twitching of his muscles in his neck or how strong his cardio is seeing the veins on his hands, the ones connected to a wrist. He wore people's hands on his body for some reason that I could not think of.

The one next to him was wearing a sort of bartender outfit of a white dress shirt with a black vest on. He had glowing yellow eyes and looked to be made out of that black and purple fog that if it weren't for the brace on his neck then he would have most likely be scattered out.

There is also the final one between the two behind them. It looks to be more of an it than anything else as its brain was exposed, had a yellow beak with a reptilian tongue and beady eyes. His skin looked like leather that was dyed as dark a purple as possible. The thing was incredibly muscular but also simple minded as not a single emotion was on his body nor a spark in the eyes to hint of free thought.

Just from looking at it I knew what it was and that put me on edge. _Nomu._

There was another man that Izuku did not focus on however. It should be understandable as he did not look all that menacing until you concentrated on certain aspects. He wore a dark flowing robe that reached down til an inch off the floor. His skin was as pale as paper and looked just as thin with wrinkles that truly showed his age. But that was not what made him seem dangerous, no, it was the eyes and aura of the man. His eyes glowed with a sickly yellow color while a sunset orange ringed around the pupils. His aura felt like a mixture of decay, unbridled rage, and slimy sewage. Overall, he was the most dangerous person there.

Aizawa stepped forward while pulling his yellow goggles that were hidden underneath his scarf. "Thirteen. Get the students out of the building and go get back up. I'll try to take out as many as I can to provide you cover. Go now." Izuku walked up next to Aizawa with him looking back in hesitation. "I'll be joining you in this endeavor." There was a tone of finality to it that Aizawa felt could not be negotiated.

That changed when Kirishima and Kaminari tried to rush in as well which lead Izuku to putting his hands up to stop them while Aizawa sprinted ahead.

He looked calm in face of all this. Despite his style being that of ambushes and one on one fighting, he was doing fairly well taking out and disabling the villains who were trying to get into his blind spots and dog pile him.

While he was occupied, the smoke/fog villain appeared in front of us, "Well I guess that I will just take care of you potential heroes then." He waved his hand in front of us which produced multiple circles of his warps that sent groups of us students into random areas of the building.

Meanwhile, Iida, Ochako, Hagakure(invisible girl), and Ashido were left behind with an injured Thirteen, who tried to use their black hole only for it to be sent back right to them. "Iida. Deku said something about you escaping to go get us help as you were the fastest one here closest to the exit." Ochako looked at Iida who put a serious expression and nodded. Not even a moment later he was already sprinting towards the exit and managed to leave before the now named Kurogiri could get to him.

Izuku, after being sent through the warp, was falling down towards a pool of water. He observed that a boat was nearby so he used the force to pull himself up then shoved outwards to change directions towards that boat. While doing so, he noticed that Tsuyu and Koda, a shy rock-like boy, were on that boat as well. After landing, "Okay we need a plan of action." is what Izuku immediately said after landing. The other two nodded while looking around to come up with something.

In another area, Momo, Kyoka, and Denki were seen in a valley with at least 50 or more thugs in front of them. Momo didn't hesitate to produce a quarterstaff and a bat for her and Kyoka.

Denki started charging up, trying to be ready when the men in front of them charged at them.

"Well, not exactly the best situation but it can be salvageable." Denki made this comment to lighten the tense mood around them and to calm the nerves of his fellow classmates.

Kyoka smirked and said, "Well what are you waiting for? Pikachu, use thunderbolt." Momo giggled a bit but soon got serious after hearing what Denki said, "Uh Pikachu hurts itself in confusion? I can't control it yet unless I touch somebody then I am pretty much a human taser." Before they could talk and plan further, the thugs went on the offense.

Katsumi and Eijiro can be seen beating down thugs in waves as those guys never stood a chance with Katsumi blasting before they can get close. With Kirishima, he would harden and knocked out the thugs that in their space or block an attack that would've harmed Katsumi. "Now this is some manly fighting eh Katsumi." Throwing a right straight into a poor thug's nose and blasting him back into one of his friends. "Heh for once I'll agree with you, but let's finish this up because I know that Izu has something planned like always." With that they increased their area of attack and pushed on.

Todoroki and Ojiro were seen at a iceland wonderland as the two male students looked over at their now frozen opponents. "Talk. And I will ease up on the cold and not make your whole body to turn into frostbite." The thug being interrogated nodded quickly and started babbling about a plan to kill All Might with the secret weapons that the now named hands guy, Shigaraki Tomura, brought.

Tokoyami, Sato, and Sero were by themselves right next to a dark cave and a large group of thugs. Knowing what needed to be done Tokoyami signaled the other two to follow him into the cave where their beat down began.

Shoji and Aoyama were on the top of a fake mountain looking over most of the building where Aoyama picked off unsuspecting villains with his belly laser while Shoji would scout out where the others were.

Back to Izuku, it seemed he created a plan where Koda would use his quirk to summon a school of fish and a flock of birds to assist us while Tsu would launch herself towards the shore and take Koda with her. Izuku, while they were distracted by the fish and birds, would send out a torrent of purple lightning into the water and electrocute them right after the fish get to safety. It worked really well with the villains floating up to the surface with bits of skin charred and their bodies smoking.

He nodded his head in satisfaction and told Tsu and Koda to run back to where Thirteen and the others were while he went and rounded up the rest of the class. They nodded and separated to do what needs to be done.

He noticed Shoji and Aoyama as they did noticed him too so he lipped out, '_Meet back with the others where Thirteen is.'_ Once he got confirmation, Izuku started sprinting again towards the feelings of worry, fear, and idiocy?

Izuku figured out why he got those feelings as he saw Denki, who short circuited with a large pile of fried thugs around him while Momo was trying to put new clothes on while Kyoka was covering her. He also noticed the last wave of villains charging towards them so he added a force boost to his body and propelled himself using a concentrated force push into the bottom of his feet and force pulled one of his lightsabers into his hand.

Momo noticed the saber and Izuku himself in his armor standing guard for them. "Rest a little then regroup to where the others are with Thirteen." Before she or Kyoka could say anything, he turned around with the saber as it let out a 'pssh' sound then a low hum.

Both Momo and Kyoka were in awe of the weapon as its handle was no longer than eight inches in length and 2 inches in diameter with the color being a sleek black finish that had no buttons to activate the beam they saw. It was an odd but fitting design as the middle beam was a solid black that absorbed the light around it while the outer edges of the beam were a blood red.

The fight itself looked like a choreographed dance as Izuku swung his blade towards their weapons and never failed to slice them into pieces. His movements were acrobat in nature as his movements beget his lean but large physique. The blade was both erratic and smooth in its movements as a blur was seen most of the time he attacked. Kicks, force pushes, and punches were mixed in when an opening was there.

It took less than 2 minutes for him to take out the last 30 men as he stood surrounded by 'knocked out' opponents with some missing their limbs which has weapons attached or a quirk still being emitted a little.

And like that, he left after giving Momo a kiss on the cheek and Kyoka, a head pat, before informing them to go while he went and collected the others. It was safe to say that they both sported bright red blushes on their faces while running towards the direction he pointed.

By the time Izuku went to the next group he saw Todoroki, Katsumi, Ojiro, and Eijiro talking among themselves before they stopped and looked over at him. Katsumi gave a confident smirk while the others except Todoroki gave out welcoming ones. After being explained the plan from them and telling where to re-group they went their separate ways but not without Katsumi giving him a strong hug and warning him to be careful.

The last group was easy to find as all he had to do was follow the screaming of grown men. He found the last of his classmates in the cave where he yelled to them to meet back with everyone. He got two confirmations and a grunt before leaving towards Aizawa.

…

Ochako POV:

My heartbeat soared each time a new group came back after telling us that Deku sent them. He never seems to stop surprising me as it was his nature is to be a hero, no matter how small the situation. I couldn't count the number of times I got lost in his eyes when we were talking after school or how many times I laughed at his jokes when we hung out and when we were texting,

I kept thinking of those happy memories as I was watching him fight multiple villains with his fists. Aizawa and him seemed to be overwhelmed until Deku started using his quirk to freeze some guys with this weird purple static or shoved them down into the ground where they were knocked out cold. I really believed that they could do it. That they would be able to defeat all of them until I heard Shigaraki's voice, "Well, we might as well retreat now then. But before we do let's hurt All Might's pride a bit. Nomu. Kill them."

I blinked then I saw Deku crash into a steel wall, denting it, and slumping over. Now whether he was dead or out cold none of us knew.

Izuku's Mindscape:

"Fuck that guy packed a punch. I think he broke my neck for a second there." I shook out the clutter and looked around at where I'm at.

"This is my mind? I guess I do come here a lot for it to make sense." He was in the wilderness where he began his training. Where he spent countless hours trying to keep things floating while doing a handstand or performing pull ups.

"**Yes, now we can finally meet.**" a deeper but smoother voice than Izuku's csme behind him as he twisted around to see who said that.

His eyes widened with his eyebrows raised at who he saw. "You're me."

This Izuku was paler than his light tan which made his freckles more pronounced. His dark hair became even darker with the forest green becoming an avocado shell color.

But it was the eyes that were the most different as they were no longer those deep emeralds. They were a ruby/blood color as they glowed with power that felt both familiar but odd, like a family member whom you spent years being with then separating for a couple of years and coming back to see them look older and tired.

"**Heh I am you, but different in many areas**." "How?"

"**Well, remember Revan and Luke explaining the dark side and light side of the force? THIS is what happened when you blocked off the dark side of yourself. Haven't you wondered why that when you're angry that it is usually over the top? Why people considered you dense when it came to girls? Why inexplicable power came to you in your times of need?**" He said this while spreading his arms to present himself.

"Why? Why would I want to do that? Why did I hinder myself like this?" I couldn't understand why I cut myself off emotionally as Luke and Revan said that emotions can strengthen me. I have been putting a handicap on myself.

"**Because you got Scared!**" He pointed at me in rage. "**You only let your emotions get the better of you one time and it scarred you. Subconsciously, you placed a limiter on how much you could feel before it all just went numb. I am just the manifestation of all those locked emotions, the good and the bad.**"

"What are you talking abAAGH!" That's when a new memory forced its way in.

…

_In the woods, after a day of schools and beatings, an eight year old Izuku was seen crying next to a redwood. "Stupid teachers, stupid kacchan, stupid bullies. I wasn't lying when I said I had a quirk but they didn't believe me. Not even the teachers who seen my new file." _

_That's when he heard the birds and squirrels chattering away in the redwood tree. The noises were annoying him to a new degree. _

"_Shut up! I just want to be left alone! I wanted people to acknowledge me." The birds and squirrels kept making noises and to Izuku and his new heightened senses it sounded like they were doing all of it into his ear. _

"_You're mocking me! ALL of you are mocking me! I hate it! I hate how ungrateful Kacchan is when I convinced the teachers that she isn't hurting or bullying anyone except me!" With the last chirp and chatter Izuku had enough. Reaching out with his right hand, he started squeezing, he can feel the life drain out of the small creatures and he took pleasure in it. 'Yes take my pain. Feel how I feel.' His other hand stretched out towards the tree, an orange burning beam came out of his hand and hit the tree. His body felt energized and his skin looked smoother while the tree withered and started to crack._

_By the time he woke up from his rage he look at the small massacre he caused. Birds were crushed into blood paste and powdered bones. The squirrels' necks were broken some of them were even twisted 360 degrees and yanked out of the body. The young redwood that was barely 10 meters now looked like ash as the bark crumbled in contact with the air._

_Izuku couldn't believe what he did. No! He would not accept he did this. _

_He walked away believing that a predator came in and destroyed that area. That same area he would subconsciously go to and train in for the next six years._

…

"I..I..am a monster." Dark Izuku shook his head. "**No you're human, I think. It's perfectly to feel emotions that is what Revan and Luke have been trying to. To embrace this side of you and find the balance. You are a gray. Remember that.**" He put his hand on my shoulder in comfort.

I nodded my head. "Okay and how can I accept you? How can I achieve my balance?" Dark Izuku looked at me in both excitement for finally being a part of life and happiness that we will finally meet the expectations given to us.

"**It's easy. Just take my hand and accept me into your heart and soul." **

**"Though I must warn you, after this, you will go into a state of anger and calm that will let you unleash power that you will have after training. Once it's over and you burnt out the excess energy, your emotions will be more clear and expressive than before."**

**"I recommend restarting those emotions control exercises as soon as possible since now you will have feelings you never knew you had. For example, lust will finally awaken in you and hormones will be a bitch especially for us force users as our emotions are amplified by 100 due to connecting to our bodies to the force and strengthening everything including our emotions.**"

"Got it. Make sure to burn away the extra berserk energy, exercise control back to normal and make sure to keep my emotions in check." I say this while taking his hand in mine into a handshake. A bright glow emanating from us while doing so.

* * *

**That's marks the end of part one of the USJ battle. More to come, with Izuku finally accepting a part of himself that he kept locked away for years. Time for him to fight Nomu and that strange old man.**

**Harem List:**

**Ochako**

**Momo**

**Katsumi **

**Kyoka**

**Kayama(Midnight)**

**Hado**

**Camie**

**Ibara**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, back again in with a new chapter. Last one was the longest I have wrote yet. Hope you keep reading. Enjoy.**

**Anyways,**

**I don't own My Hero Academia or Star Wars**

**Blood Coursing Through My Veins**

As I opened my eyes, I noticed that a second barely passed in real time. I saw Nomu still standing with its tongue hanging out, Shigaraki prepping his muscles for a sprint, and an old man looking at everything with amusement.

"Might well have some fun myself in spitting the 'number 1' hero's face." Shigaraki's hand was less than an inch away from Tsuyu's face.

SLICE

"AAGH! Fucking shit!" Shigaraki clutched his now decapitated wrist as I stood in front of Tsuyu with my other saber out. It was the same size as the black one, but was in a dark gray color that seemed to shine beautifully in the light. The beam was also different as the middle had a dark silver color while the edges were an azure blue.

"I recommend going back with the group Tsu. This is going to get messy." I started walking towards Shigaraki with the saber pointing downwards towards the left.

Tsuyu nodded and hopped back to the group that could stare in astonishment at what Izuku did.

"Holy shit! He cut off that guy's hand without a moment's hesitation." Kirishima couldn't help but yell out in surprise. Others nodded stiffly at the implications of what that sentence meant.

"Good thing too. Look at Aizawa sensei's elbow after that guy grabbed him." Todoroki pointed out to the bleeding teacher who was put here with after Izuku threw him. This was why Nomu got the hit in and knocked him out.

"Still. That shouldn't justify mutilation. It makes him just as bad as the villains if he were to go that far." Ojiro pointed out strongly against Izuku's actions.

"I'll tell him that, if that guy ever wants to grab your face of course." Tsuyu had a small glare over at Ojiro for what he said.

"Enough! Shouldn't we be helping Izuku out over there? He is by himself holding those villains back." Kyoka interrupted before a bigger argument broke out.

"Uh I think he is doing pretty alright by himself." Mina pointed out while looking over at Izuku who has a blade stabbed into Nomu.

"Hahahaha! Don't bother you cheat! Nomu has the ultimate cheat codes. Shock absorption, regeneration, super strength, speed, and endurance. All of that makes him the anti-symbol of peace. Face your doom!" Shigaraki pointed to me while laughing.

"Shock absorption is different to negation. I just to overwhelm him his quirks and burn him out." I turned off the saber and put it on my hip. I started throwing multiple punches while activating full cowl at 20%. Force pushes and boost were being added on top of that as I kept wailing on him in every vital area and pressure point I knew.

Nomu threw a couple of his punches which I dodged and countered as much as I could. Even with 20% added on he still a bit stronger than me so blocking would only hurt more.

I needed to separate and rethink some tactics so I used that excess energy and channeled them force pushes. The thing is though, those were too compact and I ended up creating force blasts which are like air cannons condensed into fist or cannon size balls of energy. Each one hit Nomu until he collided with the steel wall where he was further hit.

The more energy I tapped into, the more anger I felt, it was both mine and the same time it wasn't. I don't know where the thought came from but I started blasting him with purple lightning along with the force blasts. His roars of pain both excited and disgusted me.

By the time he had enough and was put unconscious I was drained of the surplus and a lot of my own stamina. Shigaraki was scratching his neck furiously in anger while Kurogiri was trying to calm him down.

"Tomura. It's alright we just need to retreat and rethink up some plans for All Might." Kurogiri wanted to get out of there before the pros came and arrested them.

"NO! That cheating bastard has cheat codes too. I want to kill him. I WANT him DEAD!" Then the building went silent as all turned their attention to an old man walking past Shigaraki with calm focused footsteps.

"Don't worry. He will be after I'm done with him. Go back to HQ and talk to the boss about this incident." The man's voice was held an aristocratic tone to it as if he was a nobleman.

Shigaraki looked at him and nodded but stayed where he was. He wanted to see that twerp die with his own two eyes.

"Oh. I guess it is a duel you want to go into." I took the clasp off the cloak and shrugged it off while keeping eyes on the man in front of me. I knew what he was as I felt the aura around him and it made me sick.

"Yes, a duel. Between a jedi and a sith. One as old as time. Isn't that right, Nephew?" This was a bombshell for everyone except Izuku who only glared down at the man in front of him.

"What should I make on your gravestone Uncle?" I activated my silver gray saber while keeping the other hidden away.

Chuckling and shaking his head, the man spoke, "I have been called by many names, demon, monster, master, but most just know me as Darth Brutus, you can call me Uncle Saigai." He pulled out his own saber with his right hand, this was curved in a j-shape with a silver finish and had an activation button to it which lit up to a scarlet red color.

"Your name is disappointment? Huh how fitting." I smirked and gotten my stance while he did the same.

"None shall interfere in our battle or face the consequences for doing so." He called out with a tone of finality and power.

I floated a pebble to the air and waited as it hit the ground.

Plink.

Both Brutus and I went for the attack as he went for a fencing jab while I swung a low strike from left hip to right shoulder. Our blades collided with a sound of like red hot metal and cold water making contact.

**(Play Duel of Fates on rerun.)**

Neither of us gave the other ground as we pulled back. He fixed his stance with a flourish of it going vertical in front of him then extended his arm down to the side where the blade rested just an inch off the ground.

I waited so I could recover from wasting so much energy with Nomu. Brutus went for the attack again this time with a twist of his wrist, he brought the blade up the same angle as my earlier attack except the back of his hand was facing me when he flicked the blade up. I countered with a downward slash that block the strike, but almost like a snake, the blade slid past and continued its way towards my neck.

I dodge the blade as I felt no heat but instead the power emanating off of it. My fist sent its way into his ribs as I felt and heard the crack.

He made no sound but instead sent a force push into my midsection. I flew back and did a back flip in order to re-orientate myself. Right when my foot touched the ground, I spun in place on my toes like a ballerina as Brutus sent a vertical slash towards my right arm. Using my momentum, a cross slash was about to enter his hip before he jumped back, now sporting a cauterized cut on his oblique.

**(End of Song)**

He paused and looked at me with an impassive expression, "I am impressed Nephew. Not many in our family were able to hold out against me in our duels. Too bad, or else you wouldn't be the last of our line." Saying this, he removed his robes as well until he was left with a black and dark brown semi-tight pants and long sleeved shirt that revealed his aging but still fit body. His white hair slicked back and his beard trimmed along with the clothing made him to be a handsome older gentleman if not were for those eyes and aura.

I don't say anything as put power behind my next slash meant for dismemberment of the arm. He countered with a vertical block, but I was stronger so I took one step to the right and angled my blade where I just managed to cut another wound onto his dueling side.

He stayed calm but the rage was building up in his eyes. He sent blue lightning into my body. Out of reflex I sent another punch into his ribs and pushed off with my legs that put me 10 feet away. Luckily, the black body suit also acted as cushion and insulation so most of the damage was dispersed.

We each held an advantage over the other. I was younger and more physically able while he was wiser and has had more experience fighting fellow force users.

All my training had me practice the sword against other opponents but none had the force's boosts or a sixth sense to counter the blade. I also only practiced with the lightsabers to master the forms so I am still getting used to the weight.

His power was nothing to scoff at either as he channeled that aura for decades to the point it puts him somewhere in city level of power. It is low compared to my country level but while mine can be considered a broadsword, his is a scalpel.

Brutus realized this too. "Tsk tsk Nephew. You still need to master that power of yours. Join me then as I could train you in the darker aspects of the force and show you power that can level cities."

The 1-A class looked on in nervousness and awe at the skill these two achieved in that small minute they fought. They looked over at me as I put the blade in reverse grip and went on the attack again. All of them sighing in relief in me not even contemplating that amount of power.

As the duel was about to start again, crashing glass interrupted us. "**Fear not children! For I AM HERE!**" All Might came crashing down into the building wearing a normal suit without a jacket and pulling the tie off. His face held no smile whatsoever and instead held an angry expression. "**You can rest now Young Midoriya. I will handle the rest of these villains**." All Might launched off, cracking the ground, towards my Uncle who had an angry look on his face.

"I do believe I said that **no one** is to disturb our duel. I guess I need to show of an example of the consequences." Brutus swung the blade in an arc that was aiming to decapitate All Might.

Knowing what will happen, I jumped in front of All Might, using a force push to get him away while I let the arc finish its course by having it cut off my right arm at the elbow between the gaps of armor. I pulled the blade towards my left hand where I swung it as his side again. Brutus blocked it again, but an even deeper cut appeared on his left lateral.

"All Might. While I do appreciate you helping us. This is a duel between family isn't that right Darth Brutus?" All Might looked stunned before nodding his head and backing away albeit reluctantly.

Looking back at the old sith, "Shall we continue?"

My Uncle nodded his head with a smile and swung his blade at my now arm less side.

**(Play Anakin vs Obi-wan)**

And so we continued with our duel with another collision of sabers as we upped the speed of our blades till all you heard was a faint song of buzzing and humming and a blur of colors with the occasional flashes when our sabers hit each other.

Shigaraki was starting to get impatient and ordered Brutus, "If you can't kill the kid then at least focus on the others!"

This was ignored by the sith lord as he was entirely focused on trying to keep up with the speed of the kid who was still using full cowl. 'I need to hurt him another way. That's right. If I can't hit you directly then I'll go for your friends.' Pushing off of Izuku with a burst of force boost and push he faced the students and unleashed a lightning storm of purple lightning.

'Damn it! I got complacent in my training and neglectfully didn't try upping my gravity so that I could be stronger than this.' With that thought he turned off the gravity he forgot he had on himself and with that, sprinted in front of his classmates and sent his own arcs of purple lightning.

They held there with both sides trying to overpower the other. Izuku was draining quicker though as his control was not as precise as Brutus. "After I kill you and All Might. I think I will have a taste of those girls behind you. Not so bad of a reward if I do say so myself." then Brutus proceeded to cackle like a madman.

Izuku felt like a dam broke through and all of his emotions came flooding back to him. Rage coursed through him as he channeled it into his lightning. "As long as I still have blood running through my veins no one is getting to my loved ones! I will protect and save as many people as I can until my dying breath!" With a roar of power, the amount of lightning increased as well with the color changing to a crimson red. This ignited an explosion when it reached Brutus's hands and blew him back.

**(End Music here)**

Walking tiredly towards his last known relative except his mother, Izuku went down on both knees in front of his uncle who was also kneeling. "I'm sorry Uncle. You lost." Then a lightsaber ignited stabbing Izuku in the gut.

Brutus opened his eyes and smiled, "Sorry Nephew but you were the one to lose." He kept that smile until he felt a saber going through his heart. Izuku's right arm grew back awhile ago but Brutus never noticed due to the fast paced fighting. Izuku used that arm to grab his other saber and stabbed him in the back.

Brutus's saber turned off and Izuku's side healed where the saber stabbed in another gap of armor. He gently laid his head down and stayed there kneeling to the side of him.

"I guess you were always meant to survive. The family would have been proud, both from the honor of the duel and self-sacrifice and the amazing back stab you did. Heh heh hee..." Brutus let out his last breath while having a smile on his face.

"Fight's over. Guess round 1 goes to you guys. We will be back and we will be prepared." Shigaraki and Kurogiri left, leaving all the villains and the Nomu.

A somber silence filled the building as the class of 1-A and All Might looked over at a kneeling Izuku who was passed out from overexertion, all three lightsabers hidden away in his costume.

* * *

**And cut! Man, I was definitely dramatic in this chapter. How were the action scenes? What will Izuku do now? How will his classmates, girlfriends, and the public react to him and his family's secrets? Stay tuned for the next chapter in Volume 2.**

**Final Harem List:**

**Ochako**

**Momo**

**Kyoka**

**Katsumi**

**Kayama(Midnight)**

**Hado**

**Camie**

**Shiozaki**

**Tsuyu**


	11. Chapter 11

**Over 1000 people have read this! This is pretty cool. Glad you're enjoying yourselves.**

**Anyways,**

**I don't own My Hero Academia or Star Wars**

**Training, training, and oh more training #2**

You know what's not fun waking in a hospital. The quiet that comes with with it. You know in the back of your mind that at least someone is dying in one of these rooms and there's nothing you can do to help.

As I shook myself out of that dark thought, I observed the room I'm in. It had pale white walls and ceramic beige flooring. Nothing special there though I did notice that I am still wearing my suit and armor which means that they never figured out how to unlock the mechanisms.

Probably took the arm though to try and copy the metal and material. Good luck with that, back when they were more scientifically superior to us Revan and Luke's time never could figure it out.

The door opened and revealed All Might in skinny form along with a man, a police man in fact. He had an average face and the typical black hair while wearing a trench coat, white dress shirt, blue tie, and black dress shoes. "Hello Izuku, my name is Naomasa Tsukauchi and I am the police detective on this case. I was wondering if I could take your statement and ask you a couple of question." When I gave him a nod he sat down pulling out a notepad. I told him as much as I could, without mentioning the inner struggle and the true power of my quirk, to the point of where I passed out killing my uncle.

"Well now that is done. How did you know he was your uncle?" I looked at him exasperated. "Like I told you he told me." "Yes yes but how did You know? Multiple of your classmates said you didn't look shocked from the news, as if you already knew." He looked into my eyes for any tell. I didn't give him any. "My family history is quite complicated as we have had years of in-fighting(you could say that again) and it lead to that final conflict." I said this with a calm heart rate and eyes as it was mostly the truth.

Tsukauchi just nodded in acceptance and moved on, "That material, metals in your suit, and those swords. Where did you get it? We have no record of it and the scientists cannot even begin to understand it nor do they understand those weapons either."

I shook my head, "Sorry Detective, family trade secret. Can't tell anyone unless they are a family member or serve the family directly. Don't worry about them be used for killing. They have a stun function to them for subduing and won't activate unless you have our quirk and blood." The Detective could only sigh and nod his head. "I guess that's everything then. Thanks for cooperating. We will make sure this doesn't get out to the public. Goodbye Izuku."

I looked over to All Might after the detective left. "How are you feeling Toshinori sensei? How's the class handling this?" He sighed and looked even more tired, "I am supposed to be the one to ask that question Young Midoriya. What you went through is something I would never wish upon a person. Your classmates are all fine. They are strong kids themselves, everyone is more worried about you." This time it was my turn to sigh. "Yeah, I scared quite a few of them with the duel and lightning storm." I looked the window to see a setting sun. "This is still the same day huh. Weird, this whole day felt longer. How's my mom doing? Is she stress eating?" All Might gave a small grin. "No she is sleeping in the waiting room right now. I never thought I would ever see your mom angry until we mentioned your uncle and the duel.

…

"_Saigai did what?! That idiot brother came back! I can't believe it. If I got to him before he dueled Izuku I would have tore him a new one." Inko sat back down into the seat while the detective and principal were in two seats across from her. _

"_We know this must be difficult for your brother to duel your son to the death. We must know why he did this though and how is he involved with this group of villains." Inko nodded her somberly._

"_I can't tell you much because I left my family when I was 17 to marry Hiashi. All that I do know is that we have been fighting since before quirks were even dreamed of. It was in-fighting and it didn't matter if you were the main or the branch, everyone fought."_

_Nezu and Tsukauchi nodded to each other and thanked her. The detective, while walking towards Izuku's hospital room, "She held back a lot of information. You knew that right?." Nezu nodded his head, "Of course, but there is no way I am going to push this issue as it has been dealt with and from what I gathered, those two are the last of their family to begin with. I am more interested in that metal and those weapons he and his uncle had. Can you see if he will say anything?" Tsukauchi nodded, "I'll try but don't expect anything as I couldn't even read his mom not to mention him."_

…

I snorted at that. "Of course they won't get anything out of it so I will have to ask them to give it back. Oh and I think I will like to be out of this hospital now." All Might nodded and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry we will do all of that and the next two days while they are investigating the school will be closed so use those days to relax."

I did not relax. Instead I spent the entire 4 day weekend training. I increased the gravity by15x times and I was not prepared so it sent me straight into the ground. I made sure to make sure to turn those 4 days into hell on Earth as I tried releasing those red lightning streaks and practiced my forms in case another person from an illegitimate family or something comes in to throw a curve ball at me. I also need to remember to repair my armor and make some new improvements. That fight had me point out a lot of my faults.

Like not using force pressure or phase as an advantage and end that fight sooner. There was also the fact that I aired out my family's 'dirty laundry' out to my class and All Might. Going to need to fix that when I go back to class. Some much to do and so little time.

…

Okay first day back to class, time to face the music and hope they are not as bad as I heard when they argued over Shigaraki's cut off hand. Oh yeah I heard that shit, enhanced senses and all that jazz made it hard not to. Just got to open this door and…

As I slid the door open to class and the class went silent to look over me, "Hey, missed me?" I gave a small wave before I felt four different weights crash into me, luckily I had gravity on or else I would've been knocked over. "Izuku!" "Izu!" "Midoriya!" "Deku!" "Green!" With those four voices I immediately knew who tackle me.

"Hey Momo, Katsumi, Tsuyu, Ochako, and Kyoka. Glad to see that you're all alright. How was your weekends?" Thank god I listened to Dark Izuku on those mental exercises or else I would have been blushing up a storm right about now. 'Seriously! Momo already has nice assets and the others are not that far behind.'

"Oi Izu! How come you didn't bring your phone with you while training or asked me to come with you? I had to ask the old hag to call your mom about where you were at." Katsumi looked at me with both righteous fury and a cute pout. 'I wonder if she learned that from Momo.'

"Uh sorry Kat. I don't bring anything like a phone with me since there isn't service in the forests."

"Then why didn't you call any of us before that Deku. I kept texting you and got really worried." Ochako gave me her pout too. "Uh..I got nothing. Sorry for making you all worried." I bowed my head towards the class. "I'm sorry for my actions on Wednesday and I hope to receive your forgiveness one day."

Tenya stood up and started waving his hands in a robotic manner, "Based on what I heard from the class. I must say that I commend you for your actions and sacrifice as it may not have been easy fighting family." Others like Sero, Sato, and Eijiro all nodded their heads in agreements. I smiled and said thank you before walking down towards my seat.

As I was making my way down, I heard someone whisper, "Murderer", but ignored it in favor of not causing any more fighting than what happened before I walked in.

"_How could you consider what he did being a hero? He murdered someone in cold blood. Not to even mention that it was a blood relative. Are you all forgetting that fact?" Some looked away, mainly those close to their parents like Koda. _

"_A person who was looking to murder his nephew and All Might is not someone anyone would associate with family. Don't forget who also was the one to run through the entire building to round us up and made that all the villains were taken. He was also saved Asui here or else we would have lost a classmate so you need to set your priorities straight Ojiro." Tokoyami said while looking over at Ojiro and Asui, giving her a nod of respect._

_Ojiro got even more annoyed at that. "My priorities weren' t the issue here. I am not the one that stabbed his uncle in the back. He also prioritized the battle over the safety of his class when he went and fought against those villains with Aizawa sensei. He should have stayed with and made sure we could create a plan as team on what to do." _

"_I have had enough of your bullshit Kangaroo! You are just jealous that he could do something you were too afraid to do. He went out and fought while you stayed put like a chump. He saved all of our asses when that psychotic old man shot a FUCKING LIGHTNING STORM at us. Hell, from where I was standing he looked to be taking most of the damage so it didn't bounce off and hit us. So fuck off with that self-righteous bullshit and just say thank you." Katsumi huffed and sat down before she decided to point his face in. She was also pissed at Izuku for not inviting her to his training site._

_Before another argument could surface, the door opened revealing the subject of their fighting, nervous and hesitant._

"So who do you think is going to be our new homeroom teacher?" Denki asked Kirishima who just shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know. Just hopinf Aizawa sensei is healing up fine."

Before any further comments could be made the door opened to reveal a bandage wrapped mummy version of Aizawa. "He Actually Came!" the entire class exclaimed seeing that it was their sensei.

"Um sir if you want. I can you heal you a bit more so that only the minor scratches and cuts will be left." Izuku offered as he felt at fault for his sensei looking like that.

"In a little bit Midoriya. Class, I need to tell you all an important announcement." This got the class on the edge of their seats. "The sports festival is in a couple of weeks." "Something completely normal!" the class couldn't help but feel that Aizawa was playing a joke on them.

After a quick explanation on the festival and how important it is to do good Aizawa dismissed so they could go train. Izuku stayed behind to heal Aizawa like he said.

"Now you are definitely training with us. No escaping to go off and do your own thing," Katsumi held his right arm down while Momo did the same with his left. They thought they had him until they felt a wind pass through their arms and saw Izuku jogging away.

"Sorry, this needs to be secret training or else I will be putting you guys in harms way. I make sure you everyday though so expect that." Then he disappeared in a sprint, leaving both to pout then smile a little.

"Okay I need to work on my body, lightning, and martial arts as those are what I am going to have to use the most in the festival." 'All Might mentioned the fact that I need to put myself out there and say that I am here.'

In those two weeks of training the young jedi learned new things and improved upon the old. He strengthened his body by upping the gravity to 20x and electrifying his muscles to give him the extra boost. In between sessions of boy strengthening, he focused on controlling his emotions and force energy back to a respectable level. He was now able to shoot out a force blast with the same amount of concentration and energy as one of his old mild force pushes. Training in the martial styles taught to him had been more difficult as he had no partners. So he had to settle with wild animals and learned how to use those enhanced senses to a new level doing so.

What Izuku didn't know was that a leak came out from two anonymous sources which revealed who killed the infamous 'Darth Brutus' and many were shocked to find out that a student name Izuku Midoriya had done it. Not many details were given other than it was a duel to the death and Izuku risked his right arm for All Might and his entire body for his class. U.A. made a statement saying that the student will not be accepting interviews or statements, but has said that he felt guilt for the action but would do it again if it meant saving more lives in the process.

Like that 2 weeks pass and now it was time for the U.A. sports festival…

* * *

**Volume 2 everybody.**

**Izuku is learning from his mistakes and needs to become stronger in order to protect his loved ones and become the hero he dreamed being. Who were the anonymous sources? Only time will find out. I will be stockpiling more of these over the week days so don't expect an update until maybe Friday.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Welp, Poor Izuku is going to have give a speech in front of thousands maybe millions who know that he killed someone. Thank God for jedi meditation.**

**Anyways,**

**I don't own My Hero Academia or Star Wars.**

**What It Means to be a Hero**

I just got back from the mountains and forests so that meant I had today for me to relax until tomorrow where the pressure of reaching the top will never feel stronger. I thought that I could manage to get home and enjoy a nice home cooked meal with my mother. So can anyone explain to me why our apartment is on fire and my mom is sitting at an ambulance with scratches and a bruise!?

"MOM! Are you okay? What happened? Who hurt you? I swear I will find that whoever is responsible and bring them back here to pay for the damage they caused." I said all of this while holding one of her hands with the two of my own.

"Izuku, it's fine honey. I'm okay and nothing that couldn't be replaced was destroyed so we can always bounce back from this." She tried calming me down as the people were whispering things about me.

"Is that him? The murderer?" "Yeah I think that's him. Can't believe he is still in that school with the other students."

More conversations such as those entered my ear as I pieced together what had happened in those two weeks I've been gone. 'Who the fuck told the media? I never even gave that statement so who told them that I did. They aren't wrong but that does not mean that I would let them answer for me.'

My muscles twitched a bit as I felt cold rage pass through me. It was nowhere near the explosive anger I felt against my uncle. No, that would be like comparing a tiger to a cobra or viper. One who is loud about their danger while the other only gives one warning before unleashing one of the most painful a living being can experience.

'I better find out who leaked out that information and teach them a lesson they would never forget'

My time in the wild had me discover pieces of myself that I never knew that I had before.

When Dark me said all of my emotions were now unlocked I didn't know what he meant until I felt the loneliness, anger, sadness, love, and happiness from my memories, both the good and the bad. My spirit feels more at ease with itself than before and I feel my connection to the Force has been strengthen even further.

We managed to salvage whatever clothing we could and checked into a hotel while the heroes and police were investigating the arsonists. My mother told me that a mob of people were trying to call him out thinking that he was home and when they didn't get the response they wanted they acted out violently. She mentioned using her quirk to launch chairs, the sofa, and dishes at them as self-defense before she quickly got tired from overuse and passed out as the fire raged behind her.

I called All Might to take care of my mother and see if we can sleep in a more secure building. When he heard what had happened he feared for the worse and readily accepted my mom and I into his home. That also meant I had to explain to my mother the secret of All Might and One for All which she took surprisingly well. "Come on Izuku, I can tell you were hiding something from me. Don't forget who's family attacked you, I have some abilities of my own like empathy and the basic abilities of the Force. I am only at town level of power but where I lack in power I mastered in control."

I nodded my head and helped moved our things to All Might's place where I must say, is quite the large home, as it had its own gym, pool, rec room, and multiple bedrooms and bathrooms.

I slept early that night just thinking of proving everyone there I am both only human and a hero this world needs right now.

…

"Izu! I heard what happened with Inko and your home. Are you guys alright? Do you guys need anything from my mom and dad?" Katsumi was the immediate person to come up to me when I walked into the waiting room wearing a U,A, gym uniform. Momo and the other girls followed behind her in the same sense of worry, offering me the same support, hell Momo offered to buy us a new home.

"I really don't deserve you two. Ochako. Kyoka. Tsuyu. Thank you for your worries and I appreciate the offers but for now my mom and I are staying over at a friend's place while the police are investigating the attack." I said that while scratching both of my girls on the sweet spot on their heads, earning me a couple of purrs in response while also flashing a very gentle smile towards the other three.

Everyone else voiced their concern as I sat down at a table trying to explain to them what my mom told me about the attack.

As I was concentrating my mind for the day Todorki came up to me with a serious glint in his eyes, "Midoriya. You and I are probably the strongest students here. That's why, right now before we start, I am declaring that I am going to win today and prove to everyone that I am stronger than you."

All I could do was stare at him and sigh. "Haaa, man Todoroki you have poor timing, but I'll accept the declaration as I will be the one to take this festival and the other two in the next two years. Just make to come at me at full power or else you will lose." I said this as I got up ready to head out. Everyone was a little ticked off at Todoroki's words but soon felt a fire lit up inside them.

'Oh yeah I am supposed to give a speech before the festival officially starts. Hmm I got an idea.'

…

After Present Mic and surprisingly Aizawa sensei introduced the classes, 'putting a heavy intro on our class', and Midnight came prowling out with her flirty attitude, I was called to speak as the first year's class representative. As I was walking up to the stage, I felt thousands of stares on my face as they all had such diverse emotions among them. Most were just curious while the others were judgmental.

"Ahem well I didn't really prepare a speech so I will just say this from the heart." I gave an observant look around at the classes below me. "What is considered a hero? I have asked myself that question for years now and I think I found my answer. A hero by definition, is a person who acts to protect and save others who cannot do so themselves, they put themselves at risk so others would feel safe, all without expecting compensation or recognition for their actions. As I am looking around in the stands at the public I see they had forgotten the true meaning and from the embarrassed faces of some of the pros here, they forgot as well."

I took a small pause and breathed before I continued. "Most, if not all of you have heard the news and seen my face next to a text that calling me a murderer. I don't deny that fact nor will I try to convince you that the killing was justified. I have accepted into my conscious that what I did there will paint a picture of villainy on my back, but to me, if that means another person is saved from suffering while I lose a piece of my innocence then that exchange is perfect for me."

A lot of gasps were heard including one from Midnight right next to me. "I will accept the sins that come with being a true hero, one who is willing to put the entire world's sins on his back for the sake of others to live a life of hope that this world may change for the better."

I closed my eyes in hesitation before opening them in determination. "Most of you here may not agree in my words and would consider that I should be expelled for calling our heroes today 'not good enough' but that is not what I am trying to convey as I know that each student here has their own unique reason for being here, same for the heroes here and out there who are protecting this city and many others as we speak. I am following my meaning of a hero and I will push myself to reach the top as will the others here today as we are the future of tomorrow."

I looked down at the classes again. "So I hope for all of you to do your best today and show why your resolve for being a hero. Thank you and enjoy the festival." I stepped away from the mic and walked back to my class who looked at me with new found respect in their eyes.

A silence filled the stadium for a minute before one clap, then another, and another until a symphony of claps and cheers resounded throughout the place as I heard many supporting me and wishing me luck. I nodded my head as Midnight spun a wheel to see what the first event was.

…

You know I am quite happy to have trained my physical body during those two weeks. Why? Well that's because we are doing an obstacle course race and they have three stages to it.

The first was the zero pointers from the entrance exam who were easily taken down by Todoroki and me with the use of freezing them and force blasts.

The second was a giant pit with ropes and small platforms to get across which I used my enhanced sense of balance and sheer monstrous physique to jump from wall to platforms and back until I reached the other side which was a stretch of mines that reached all the way until the tunnel where the finish line was. I had a good sized margin but both Todoroki and a pissed off Katsumi were hot on my tail.

The reason that Katsumi was pissed off was because in the beginning Todoroki sent a wave of ice at everyone's feet then ran out the entrance. She didn't get stuck since she predicted his actions but instead felt like this guy wasn't taking her too seriously.

Thanks to the Force guiding me and my senses, I was able to clear the mines fairly easily while also carefully removing one and throwing it back at Todoroki which set off a chain reaction that blew every mine there so I guess I helped more people pass.

"And here is the astounding Midoriya placing in first place followed by Todoroki then Yaoyorozu riding a motorcycle and Bakugo! Wow Aizawa what have you been teaching these kids?" Aizawa shook his head, "This is all of their hard work being put into action. Though I am more impressed that Midoriya managed to do all this while not using his quirk, not once." Roars of cheering and sounds of astonishment sounded out after those statements.

15 minutes passed before about 50 people came into the stadium. Midnight came out with a flogger styled whip before snapping it to gain our attention. "We have a larger group of students than we predicted, but that makes this all the more fun." She looked at us while licking her lips and I swore that I heard someone moan a little.

All I could do was look down and shake my head at what I heard being whispered from the male students.

* * *

**Decided to upload this and working on chapter 14 and 15 now for the next few days, college ain't easy guys. Izuku is now on the hunt for the ones who squealed and Mama Midoriya is one badass lady when she wants to be. Now we know Izuku's new goals in life and what will it mean for the future? Get ready for more antics in the next chapter. Keep on reading. Peace!**


	13. Chapter 13

**You guys must really like this if I managed to get over 2000 people reading it.**

**Hope you like this one and if you don't then let me know why.**

**Anyways, **

**I don't own My Hero Academia or Star Wars**

**Women are Mysterious Creatures**

Midnight walked over to the spinner again and spun until it landed on 'Hide and Seek' which made a lot of people look at her for an explanation.

"Huh, this one hasn't been used in awhile. Well, the premise of this event is that we have two sides, the seekers who will receiving ten points for every person found, and the hiders who will receive five points for every minute they are not caught. If you are caught then twenty points will be taken out of your score and you become a seeker to get them back. This event is for thirty minutes so the max number of points a hider can receive is 150 points while the max for a seeker is 250 as we will be splitting you all in halves."

I looked down in concentration as I try to come up with a game plan. "Oh and the first place from the first event with starts off with 150 points off the bat and his points can be taken away from the first person to catch him. They will not receive any points until the twenty minute mark so happy hunting. The seekers will be randomly chosen as well with the hiders except the first place who is automatically the hider.

Everyone's eyes immediately went to me while I just sighed and gave a weak smile that I also swore made Midnight blush a little.

'Guess I need to rethink my strategy and will have use 'that' to win this one. Hagakure got this one in the bag as well if she keeps quiet and not any attract attention to herself.'

I started stretching while waiting for Cementoss to finish building the maze that we will be in. Many were already smirking, feeling like finding me will be such an easy task because of my height and size. They would be right if it was the old me from before the USJ invasion now though, all of them are going to see why I proclaimed myself to be at the top.

"Thank you for waiting everyone now. Let's get the show on the road! Please, will all hiders go into the maze and prepare yourselves. Seekers, you will need to wait for three minutes then can go in and the clock will start." Present Mic announced over the speakers while everyone does as he says.

Hiders: Izuku Midoriya, Toru Hagakure, Hitoshi Shinso, Mei Hatsume, Momo Yaoyorozu, Mezo Shoji, Ibara Shiozaki, Setsuna Tokage, etc.

Seekers: Katsumi Bakugo, Kyoka Jiro, Ochako Uraraka, Itsuka Kendo, Eijiro Kirishima, Neito Monoma, etc.

As I walked into the maze I could help but be impressed as there was a ceiling and lighting inside so that meant that people could hide in the shadows. Going in deeper I noticed little cubby holes and purchases in the walls where we could hide even further in. Going into the deepest section in the middle, I sat there in kneeling pose as I closed my eyes and let the Force wash over me, I imagined my body slowly going transparent until finally I am nothing but the void in the air.

"3 minutes are up! Good luck in there and may the best students win!" Present Mic then got knocked over the head by a clipboard from Aizawa for his last sentence.

Midnight and the stadium watched the giant 50 foot jumbo trons as the seekers rushed in trying to find the hiders. 'This event is supposed to be based on your senses and stealth ability. Seekers and hiders need to cooperate in their fields, then when they get found, they are shown their integrity and build of character while finding their ex-teammates.'

15 minutes later…

"God damn it Izu! You are not making this easier for anybody you know so just show yourself!"

Katsumi and Tenya teamed up to find people, so far they were able to catch 4 people each. Todoroki got 5 and Kyoka got 3 while the rest either got 2, 1, or none. There is only six people left Izuku, Hagakure, Shiozaki, Yaoyorozu, Shoji, and Tokoyami, but while the others had close calls or good hiding spots, Izuku practically didn't even exist as not one person can get a trace of him since the start of the game.

The audience were also wondering where someone who is as big as him could hide. They haven't seen him either and they switched over to thermal to see Hagakure who was walking behind Kirishima and Tetsutetsu as they partnered up after Kirishima found him.

"This kid is either a fucking ninja or not even in the stadium." Midnight exasperated while searching for him as well. Suddenly she heard someone chuckle behind her which she turned around only to not see anything.

She heard the chuckle again until she felt a hand on her shoulder and shivered at the cold but comfortable touch, like a cold pillow on a warm head. "Don't worry Nemuri sensei it's just me, Midoriya. I wanted to see how everyone was doing." Midnight had a tiny blush from embarrassment at getting jumpy from contact with a student. She glared over at where she believed that he was at. "I could disqualify you for leaving the stage you know." She practically feel him shrug his broad shoulders.

"Technically, none of you specified that I had to stay in there and you're looking away from me." Midnight turned around again, this time with a bigger blush on her face. "Okay I will allow this but you need to stay here so you could justify this with everyone in there and the people out here wondering where you are."

She heard him sigh and a shimmer of light reflected that showed him nodding before disappearing again. "I'll stay here but I will only explain the bare minimum of this ability of my quirk. Okay?" After nodding, Midnight and Izuku started talking and getting to know each other.

Both of them realized that they had a lot more in common than they realized as they were more conservative in their private lives and enjoyed the same type of mystery novels. As they talked, neither noticed how close they've gotten until Midnight felt her body brush against his arm and enjoying the cool but also soothing temperature he was giving off.

By the time Midnight had to announce the end of the event she was practically leaning her body into his. While everyone left the maze, Izuku turned off his ability and appeared behind Midnight for everyone to see. Many were shocked and confused as to how he got there.

"Izu! What the hell are you doing there? Where were you the entire time?" Katsumi yelled out as everyone waited for him to answer.

"Well, I got bored after seeing that nobody noticed me walking by them so I walked through the walls and hung out here until time ran out." Izuku wasn't realizing this but he was scratching Midnight's head at a certain spot while she practically purred at his touch.

"What do you mean we walked by you? Also walking through the walls? We didn't know you could do that or be able to leave the maze." Momo piped up while feeling jealous and a bit angry that Izuku was petting Midnight and not her.

"Well they never specified if we could or not so I asked Midnight and she said it was okay. Also those were two of my abilities, force phase and force cloak, that I used to sneak around." Izuku walked back down in-between Katsumi and Momo, much to their enjoyment and Midnight's disappointment.

"Well that is the end of the second event with Izuku Midoriya sweeping first place yet again. The top 16 will be going into head to head battles. We will now stop for lunch and allow those who didn't make it into the third event to do the recreational activities to show their stuff." Present Mic announced while the stadium cheered then groaned hearing that we will stop for a little.

I walked towards the hallway where the cafeteria is. When we got there the boys looked on at me with envy and the girls looked at the girls in jealousy while both Katsumi and Momo plus the three behind me forced me to scratch their heads while we were waiting for our food. 'Man. Women are strange creatures. They can be docile one moment then become angry kaijuu at the drop of a yen. At least I figured out a way to calm them down.' He never noticed the fact that he subconsciously accepted the three other girls while scratching their heads.

"Do you think they will accept it without noticing?" Sero couldn't help but get nervous because if this fails then they will end up on Midoriya's hit list.

"Don't worry as long as we convince them that this is what he wants then they will accept it no problem." Kaminari had a little grin while looking over enviously at Izuku who was trying to eat while scratching Kyoka's sweet spot.

Every guy's thoughts were the same, except a certain few, who were looking at this scene. 'Bastard go die somewhere nice and quiet!'

Izuku looked over at someone who tapped his shoulder and noticed it was Todoroki. "You and me need to talk. Follow me to one of the hallways." Like that he started walking away while I stared at his back for a little before wiping my face and getting up out of his seat.

"Excuse me. I need to go see what he wants." I walked over there while trying to guess why he wanted to talk now. 'Hope this doesn't involve the leak or else Endeavor is going to lose a son and a nut.'

Endeavor felt a shiver and a feeling of death just then that put him on edge in his seat. 'Who or what the hell was that and why do I feel like crying?'

* * *

**Izuku is still the oblivious goofball that shows affection even without realizing it. I bet everyone here could guess what Todoroki is going to ask about and poor Endeavor might get an early vasectomy if his son is not careful. Keep on reading. **


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm speechless at how many of you are supporting this so I'll just keep my mouth shut.**

**Anyways,**

**I don't own My Hero Academia or Star Wars**

**Round 1. Fight!**

Giving one of my most blankest stares, I watched Todoroki give out his entire fucking life story to me. Don't get me wrong, his dad is a dick and I feel for him, but he is making me lose the chance to eat. He couldn't have done this during someone else's match?

"Todoroki. I am going to be straight with you." Todoroki looked at me seriously and nodded slowly. "Your ideology is pretty stupid and it's not only limiting yourself but disrespecting your mother." Todoroki of course took offense to that and the room started getting colder as he glared as me. "What did you just say?"

I shrugged off the biting cold and looked at him with an even fiercer glare. "You are holding yourself back and hurting everyone's pride here, who are pushing themselves to be here, while you just sit there and tell me that you won't use your full power because you resent your dad. It is also disrespecting your mom as she was the one who gave birth to you and raised you to be a man who will be a hero. How are you going to do that if you hold resentment for something that can be obviously discussed between father and son?"

I wanted to be nice and patient. I really did but something inside of me is telling me that he is an ungrateful little shit and I can't pinpoint where that feeling is coming from. "That quirk of yours is just that, yours. No one else has it except you so use it to its max potential and don't forget that, especially when you go up against me or I will put you into the stadium floor." I walked away after that, I didn't want to mess with him anymore nor did I want to lose more of my appetite.

Heading back into the cafeteria, I took one bite of my cold katsudon before the intercom called for all of us to head to the staging area. I sighed and stomped over there, not really in the mood for much.

…

"Are you sure that is what Aizawa said?" Momo asked skeptically as she couldn't believe that their teacher would support this type of behavior.

"Totally. Plus I overheard Izuku saying that those cheerleaders had some nice uniforms and wondered where they came from." Kaminari smiled confidently as Momo accepted the reasoning after hearing Izuku's name included as well. 'Hook, line, and sinker.'

…

"The battles are about to go underway as the teachers are drawing lots to who fights who in the one-on-one battles. Whoa! It seems that the 1-A girls are showing some enthusiasm as well. Aizawa, did you know that this was going to happen?" Present Mic looked over at his tired friend who had a very annoyed expression on his face. "No, I did not and I was not aware of any of this going to happen."

After hearing that Aizawa had no part in this, Momo looked over at Kaminari and Sero, exclaiming, "Kaminari! You liar! You just made me use my quirk and expose us all for nothing." Katsumi, Kyoka, and Momo had flushed faces. Now whether it was from anger or embarrassment, it was anyone's guess.

"This was so stupid. I can't believe we got tricked by those guys." Kyoka threw her pom-poms in annoyance as she felt inferior to her more endowed friends. Katsumi looked like she was about to murder Kaminari if it wasn't for the uniform being flammable. Hagakure was trying to draw attention to herself and being overall cheerful.

"Huh? Did I miss something? Why are you all dressed as cheerleaders?" I looked at them and couldn't help but feel my heart quicken a bit seeing the girls dressed the way they were.

"Fucking Pikachu and the Man-Spider reject just tricked us into wearing these. They even mentioned you as wanting to see us in this." Katsumi was now blushing mad as she realized that Izuku was looking over at them.

I nodded my head and glanced over at both of them as they felt a sudden chill down their spines. Before they could escape into the crowd, I held both of them by their shoulders and squeezed while giving a chilling smile.

"So you guys used my name to do this? Without even asking if I was okay with this or if the girls would be okay with dressing up? Tsk tsk Kaminari. Sero. I thought you two knew better after Mineta but I guess not."

Both guys started sweating bullets as Sero blurted out, "It was all Denki's idea! He was the one that wanted to see them in cheerleader uniforms." I nodded my head then knocked both their heads together. "There won't be a next time, remember that." I walked away while the two guys nodded their heads furiously.

Midnight looked at me and licked her lips while a small flash of lust came over her eyes before coming to her senses and coughed. "Well we just finished setting the fights up so look over at the board and prepare yourselves." Moving over so we could get a better view, the participants roamed over until they found their names.

"Shit! I am against Todoroki! This is so unfair." Sero looked over at Todoroki who just glanced at him then walked away.

"Looks like I start first. Against someone named Ibara Shiozaki." Izuku looked around until he came into eye contact with a girl with an icy expression. Her hair looked like they were made out of vines and her body looked pretty fit and athletic. She had an apathetic face that didn't give anything away. Overall, she had the ice queen type of beauty and the attitude that came with it. She walked away to mentally prepare herself for the fight on one side of the giant concrete square.

I shrugged at the frosty reception and proceeded to stretch to get the kinks out. My time in the woods changed my body more as the time under intense gravity condensed my muscles into being more compact and solid.

My frame was still wide at the shoulders but more leaned downwards as now I had a tapered waist included with the already v-shape torso I had. My height reached a solid 6'3" with a weight of 195 pounds of near sculpted muscles. I never neglected to stretch and train my agility and flexibility either as I knew that there was no point to all that power if I couldn't touch my opponent. All Might had more bulk than me though and was still undoubtedly stronger as he still had full control of his power while I was barely reaching into mine.

We both stared at each other as they introduced us, deciding to start a conversation, "Hello, I hope we both fight well in this match. May the better opponent win." I gave her a large smile and a slight bow as that caught people off guard including Shiozaki as she stared at me with slightly widened eyes. "I hope for same as well." Short and concise, exactly as how I imagined it to be but her voice did sound smooth and cool almost like a calm river flowing down its route.

We heard the "hajime!" and both of us sprang into action as I limited myself to only my physical abilities as I wanted the heroes to see what the other was made of. Shiozaki's hair lifted up and moved in a serpentine pattern towards me. 'Huh. Her hair is her quirk. From the looks of it, it seems to be strong jungle vines that move based on her will and mental strength. Impressive for both combat and support. I wonder how much she can lift with that and can her hair get stronger if it absorbs water.?' Izuku was dodging each vine in a side step motion while swaying his body and head in circular motions while watching her face scrunch up in both frustration and concentration.

"Cute." This threw off Shiozaki and Izuku immediately shut his mouth as he couldn't believe he said that out loud.

The kuudere girl just increased the speed of the vines while I slowly reached towards her with small in-steps since if I took a large step then the vines could catch my foot and I would be done for. I got to her just as a vine grabbed my ankle, but that did not matter as I sent an air palm strike into her midsection that sent her flying out of bounds. I would have gone flying with her as well if I did not stick my fingers into the concrete as a foothold. Midnight and some people who have heightened hearing did cringe a bit as they heard the crunch of my bones while they scraped into the concrete.

"Shiozaki is out of bounds. Match goes to Midoriya." Midnight declared while the stands cheered and the pros praised both of us for the good fight.

I balanced on the balls of my feet as I stuck out my hand for her to grasp. "That was a good match. You nearly had me there if I did not pay attention." I gave her another smile while she could only stared at before grabbing my hand as I pulled her up to her feet.

"Thanks, but I know you were holding back on me. That was so the heroes could notice me right?" When I nodded, she gave me a smile as well which I couldn't help but comment. "You have a nice smile. Why do you hide it behind that cold facade?" I tilted my head like I always do when I'm confused.

She paused to look at me before giggling and smiling again, "Maybe it was because none could have made me smile as much as you do. I also have a question of my own. Why do I feel and smell nature coming off of you?"

I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment as we were walking down the tunnel in the stadium. "I kinda been training in the wilderness my entire life. To me, it feels like another home for me." She nodded in understanding as she feels the same whenever near a forest or fresh body of water. "We should hang out sometime. Get to talk about nature and things like that." I nodded and gave her my phone number and email before waving goodbye.

Like always, the oblivious Izuku never noticed the small blush on Shiozaki's cheeks when they separated.

As I was walking up to my seat, I heard Midnight's voice, "Sero is unable to continue to battle. Todoroki is the winner." Hearing another chorus of cheering and people saying that he 'tried his best' made me feel sort of bad for him only to guffaw at the giant iceberg shrinking. 'Sero had to deal with that. Damn, Todoroki was not showing any mercy.'

Taking a seat between Katsumi and Momo, I was watching Tenya fighting the class rep of 1-B, Itsuka Kendo, who was a ginger headed girl that, based on her stance, took wushu kung fu and karate. She enlarged her fists which increased the damage her fists do while Tenya used his momentum from his speed and threw multiple kicks her way.

Neither was backing down from the head on battle as Tenya had the speed advantage hands down while Kendo had the strength to knock him out of the ring if he wasn't careful. Just as Izuku thought that, Tenya pulled off a special move that accelerated his speed to levels that the normal eye was barely able track. Using this he managed to pull off the win with a spinning heel kick into her shoulder that sent her out of bounds.

After them, Shoji and Tokoyami duked it out with dark shadow proving to hold Shoji back from getting anywhere close to him. Tokoyami burnt Shoji out and earned himself the win while Katsumi gave me a kiss on the cheek then left to go fight her opponent.

I got surprised at seeing another fellow green head along with Shiozaki and me, Setsuna Tokage split her body into multiple pieces which all tried to converge on Katsumi. Katsumi wasn't able to truly damage her as every time an explosion hit a limb, it would just back up while another will try to blind side her. Katsumi was able to get by due to her having amazing combat awareness and instincts as she tried reaching closer to Tokage's main body and do serious damage to her.

I saw that Katsumi was getting more frustrated until she just said fuck it and put both hands together with the palms facing Tokage and let out a large concentrated explosion that blasted Tokage into the wall and earning Katsumi the match.

Each match was being recorded in my notebooks as I was planning strategies and ways they could improve further. Momo gave me a kiss on my other cheek before leaving for her match.

Watching Momo gave me so many ideas as she fought Hagakure and sent a glitter bomb that made her body's silhouette visible and after that she was easy to take down. Now Kyoka and Tsuyu had difficult matches as they fought Kirishima and Kaminari respectively. Kirishima's hardening quirk was able to take the damage dealt by Kyoka's sound waves but the more he was hit, the more unfocused and unbalanced he became until he got into his striking range and stumbled out of bounds due to tripping on his own two feet.

A stretcher took him to recovery girl so she could heal his bleeding ear drums. Tsuyu was at a bigger disadvantage as she was a close combat fighter against someone who, if touched, will electrify her. It was even worse as her body held more water than the average person so it made her a better conductor so once Kaminari managed to grab her tongue that she swung near him to get close, she was done for.

And like that, the first round ended with Todoroki, Tenya, Tokoyami, Katsumi, Momo, Kyoka, Kaminari, and me all heading into the next round of fighting. Ever closer to reaching first place.

* * *

**Chapter finished. Though not my best work by far, it is something I enjoyed writing. Hope you guys enjoy it and wait for the next release coming a little later after this one. Keep on reading. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Well, here we are at chapter 15 and still going strong. Hope you guys keep on reading.**

**Anyways,**

**I don't own My Hero Academia or Star wars. They belong to their respective owners.**

**Hold Nothing Back**

Izuku was looking at Katsumi and Kyoka in the waiting before his match starts. He wanted to speak to them and make sure they both know to try to push each other. When I walked in, there was an awkward silence in the air as the girls looked at each others shoes.

When they noticed me both perked up but then quickly deflated after making eye contact with each other. I noticed this and sat down at a nearby table, patting the two chairs on my left and right. Getting the message, they shyly walked over and sat down while I began to scratch their heads in their sweet spots. "I can guess why you're both silent based on the emotions in the air and it's okay to tell me. I want to be there for you ladies. Seeing you both like this hurts me you know." They nodded their heads again and tried to talk but it became a blabber of noise as they both talked at the same time. Stopping to look the other in the eye, Katsumi went first,

"Izu. I know how you accepted Momo's and my feelings for you and I have been extremely happy for it. It's just that...I know that there are others who feel the same for you and you probably know as well. I don't know what to do anymore. I mean I know I am still going to be a hero, but I don't know what to do about this." She gestured a hand between me and her.

I sighed deeply. 'It feels like I have doing that a lot lately.' "I understand Kat and it confuses me a bit on what I should do. I like you girls I really do, I..I.I am just not sure if I am good enough for anybody right now." I stared at the door. "Ever since the battle with my uncle I have been trying to come to terms with my new emotions and it makes my heart flutter to just think of you and Momo. But now I also feel the same for Ochako, Tsuyu, and Kyoka. 'And Midnight but i won't open that box yet.' The same type of feelings as I felt when I confessed to both of you." Kyoka hitched a breath when she heard her name included in there. "I know we have those laws for us to be together, but my heart is in complete disarray right now. I know that if I tried to force these feelings then I would only be hurting you all and I cannot accept that for the life of me."

Katsumi and Kyoka held my hands tightly which I appreciated with a gentle grasp and smile. "So what I am trying and failing to say is...I want us to wait a bit. Just give me a month to come to terms with what I am feeling right now and then I will accept whoever will accept me into their lives." Katsumi sadly nodded but understood why. During those two weeks I was training, I also facetimed with Momo and Katsumi once.

…

"_What do you mean that you can feel our panic and determination?" Momo said while a bead of sweat came down her temple from the spar she just did. _

"_I mean I can feel EXACTLY what you guys are feeling as if I am feeling the same things you are." I was at my campfire, roasting a bear that I fought to the death with. "I think after the duel with Darth Brutus," The girls flinched at the name. "My abilities gained a sort of power-up that boosted my connection to the Force and now I am pretty sure I gained a sort of telepathic empathy along with a heightened emotional state." Katsumi looked frustrated as she blurted out, "What the hell is a 'heightened emotional state' got to do with you now feeling our panic and worrying about losing control?" She was in her room relaxing from an intense day of training._

"_I mean that whatever emotion I feel is now boosted by at least 5 times. Meaning something that used to make me feel annoyed now angers me to a destructive state. I am trying to reign it in but it is proving to be difficult. I now know why my family members would fall to the dark side as most would feel the power and rage so they would make the connection to their emotions for more power. Tapping more and more until they passed a level where they would lose themselves and fall down a dark pit of corruption and decay." _

_I shook my head at the images of what Revan and Luke showed me of some of our family members. "So don't expect me to be the same exact Izuku that you knew beforehand." The girls nodded and we talked a bit before I ended the call to continue training._

…

Kyoka looked a bit down before a determined look came on her face. "Then I will just have to wait a bit then. I can do that, it's just a month and we're still friends right?." I nodded at her and thanked her for understanding. That's when a blush came on to her face before kissing me on the cheek and shoving me towards the door. "You need to get your head in the match. Don't worry about the others we will tell them what you said. Don't think we won't still be your friends, you ain't getting rid of us that easily Green." I smirked before nodding my head and leaving the room.

I flinched in pain as I could feel the sadness and heard the tears coming from the two before I schooled my emotions and proceeded to head to the arena.

I stared down at Tenya as we already got the go ahead form Midnight. Neither of us closing in as we try to feel each other out. We circled around until Tenya gave in and started his engines. He threw a roundhouse kick towards my collar which I dodged by bending my back in a way that would look similar in a limbo game. Tenya wanted me to do this apparently as he performed a spinning ax kick down at my stomach which I took the full blow of. I put a hand on the ground and rotated myself so that a leg sweep was available and when he jumped up in the air I sprung that spinning arm up and turned that sweep into a kick into his jaw.

I hand sprung backwards to create distance as I was coming up with a new plan of action. I knew that he was faster at the moment so I didn't hesitate to let go of some gravity and went down to 15x instead of the thirty I was in. This was the perfect amount as I felt myself feel as light as a rock instead of a boulder. Launching towards him while he performed his recipro burst, we met in a head on collision that determined who would be the winner. Like in a samurai movie, we past each other with both of us looking straight ahead, neither moving an inch.

The crowd was in silence until they loudly cheered after seeing one of us collapse on the ground...

"Iida Tenya is out of commission and unable to battle. The winner is Izuku Midoriya." Midnight declared after smiling a bit, for what, nobody knew.

…

_Somewhere in Hosu:_

_We witness a chase scene happening that included a hero dressed in a knight looking armor chasing down a shadow of a man._

"_Halt Villain! Your killing spree of heroes and endangerment of innocent citizens has gone on long enough." The knight said with an authoritative voice that sounded fairly similar to a blue hair bespectacled teen. An echo of a manic laugh sounded out as the shadow passed by the hero and nicked him in the back of the neck._

"_A hypocritical hero like you has no right to judge me. To be so famous and wealthy, portraying yourself out to the public like some sort of attention seeking peacock." The shadow opened his eyes to reveal beady solid black eyes with a manic gleam to them. The hero froze solid as if paralyzed and fear washed over him as he could not move an inch. "A hero like you should just go die and rid us of a useless person." He then pushed the hero into the ground and stabbed a tanto-esque sword into the man's spine, enjoying the scream of the once proud hero. "All heroes will know and fear the hero killer. With you being one of my examples."_

_..._

After Izuku's battle, he went up to the stands and sat in the back so he could observe the others without it being awkward around them. Todoroki and Tokoyami had a battle of ice and shadows as Dark Shadow dodged left and right to get close. That proved to be a fatal mistake as Todoroki sent a wave of ice towards Tokoyami himself that locked him in place and losing the match.

Tenya came back quiet and somber, sitting down while telling others he's fine if they asked.

Katsumi and Kyoka stared at each other then began their attacks as Kyoka tried to stay long range to get away from Katsumi's explosions. It looked to working until Katsumi launched into the air then straight down towards Kyoka and engaged in close combat fighting. Kyoka was doing pretty well jabbing at Katsumi with her jacks but Katsumi's quirk was hurting her ears and she was a better fighter. Katsumi knocked Kyoka out of bounds then whispered talked to each other that was too far for even me to hear.

Momo's battle against Kaminari was anti-climatic as she wore an insulated blanket and a wooden staff. The fight quickly ended with Denki short circuiting and getting knock out by a blow to the head from Momo.

Katsumi and I faced each other, no glaring or words being said, the girls in the stands were silent as no one wanted to cheer for one of us in case of we got offended by it. I made the first move by shooting a force blast towards Katsumi who countered with an explosive palm. She realized it was a distraction when I was right in her face with a fist towards her stomach. Katsumi cross countered with an explosion laced right cross into my cheek as she felt the hit land. I twisted mid air to orientate myself and sent a force push that shoved her into the ground then a quick pull that tugged her towards my awaiting kick to her stomach again.

Katsumi retaliated with a palm explosive into my ribs that charred the uniform a bit. She backed up with a small explosion in front of her that hit me while I was ran forward on the offense again. I shoved her with just enough strength that she stumbled back off balance which I added on with a force push that sent her out of bounds. She never noticed, due to me being always on the attack, but I had been leading her to the edge so that I wouldn't have to keep fighting her as I knew she would not stop until she was barely able to move. After midnight declared the battle over, I walked over to Katsumi with my usual gentle smile and a hand out for her to grasp.

She sighed and accepted before giving me a quick hug then walking back towards one of the tunnels while I walked into the other. Her words resounding in my ears, "After the month is over, I call first dibs on a kiss and back massage." Sighing, I let out a small smile while walking towards the stands again. I was interrupted by a large man that was leaning his back on the wall. He stood at a height of 6'4" and had a body that body builders would kill for. His face was impassive and held a permanent scowl as his flames on his face and body made him quite the intimidating figure.

This was none other than Enji Todoroki aka Endeavor, he stepped off the wall to block my way as he spoke, "So you are the kid that Shoto is going to fight? Let me tell you something now kid. He will be beat you, you will force him into using his flames then he will use this as a learning experience to surpass All Might. Got that?"

He seemed like he didn't want me to have a word in so when he turned around to walk back I stopped him with the force holding him down.

"Listen here, I don't care what agenda you are trying to push against All Might as the man can take care of himself, but you better leave Shoto to create his own destiny. I will make him use his other half but not for you. No, it is so he can prove to himself that he was not just some by-product of a quirk marriage." Endeavor stared at me for a long while before snorting. I continue to talk, "Besides if anyone will surpass All Might then it's me." I walked back towards the tunnel after hearing the crowd cheer, "You should let Shoto's mother out of that hospital so those two can finally have some closure too." I didn't hear a sound come of him before the stomping of his boots echoed the hallways.

I saw Momo coming back out of the arena sporting bruises and some left over ice in her hair before standing stock still from seeing me. I couldn't think of any words to say to her that won't make this any more awkward so I just went up to her and hugged her. She froze for a second before returning the hug and whispering into my ear, "Just don't make me wait too long. I hate to wait for things that I want." I snorted and said, "Sure princess. Good job by the way. We can all hang out later and grab something to eat after this." She gave me a giddy smile and left with a bit of a skip in her step. I chuckled a bit then saw who was a couple of feet away from the tunnel's exit.

"Toshinori sensei. What are you doing here?" I asked in wonder of why my mentor is here. "Can't a master try to cheer on his student? I just wanted to encourage you a bit and give some words of advice." I nodded my head when he turned serious. "I am proud of what you have accomplished here and I know that you will do even better later. So just do your best and make sure to enjoy this fight as I know this one will be difficult for you." He clapped a hand on my broad shoulder before I nodded again and looked in front with a serious look on my face.

'This is going to be fun.' I thought as I observed my opponent in front of me.

* * *

**OOOH. I can't wait to write this fight and getting into the Gran Torino/Stain scenes. Time to show some of Izuku's combat prowess against U.A.'s fire and ice hybrid prodigy.**

**Keep on reading and reviewing. I always read them when I can.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own My Hero Academia or Star Wars. They are owned by their respective owners.**

**Losing Oneself to Emotions**

Stepping up to the arena, neither of us spoke a word, just waiting and watching the other for any weaknesses.

"Here we are folks! The final match, the battle to end all battles! In the left side of the ring, it is the unstoppable warrior, the boy that has taken every single one of his opponents with quick efficient techniques and quirk usage. I give you, Izuku Midoriya!" Present Mic was hyping up the crowd immensely and they were eating it all up.

"On the right side, I give you the prodigal hybrid that has been dominating his opponents with only one half of his quirk. Let's see if Midoriya can make him show the other. Give it up for Shoto Todoroki!" Loud cheers vibrated the stadium after our names were called while we just kept staring at each other.

Midnight stepped up to her podium with the flogger whip. She waited a few seconds to look at each of us before cracking her whip to signal the fight.

Green lightning surrounded my body as I unleashed full cowl at my max 25% while Todoroki raised his arm with the palm facing me as he unleashed a large wave of ice towards me. I threw a right straight that destroyed the blocks of ice then pushed off with my right foot towards him. He retaliated with a hand touching the ground, making the direction of my run turn into a skating rink. I made an erupt twist into another direction that would flank Todoroki as I prepped a large force blast in my right hand. Todoroki wasn't going to wait for that and sent a spear of ice that impaled into my right hand while I still kept on moving forward. I ignored the near blinding pain as the ice sunk into the flesh as a roundhouse kick made its way into Todoroki's left side. I stayed where I was as I watched Todoroki save himself from a ring out by creating a wall of ice to stop him.

He sent that ice wall into my direction, this time he made it the size of at least ten feet tall, I sent another punch into the wall then shot blue lightning from my fingertips right into the right side of Todoroki. He was not expecting it and it stunned him just enough that I threw a right cross to his cheek followed by a knuckle jab into his floating ribs. I finished up the combo with a knee strike into his solar plexus which had him begin coughing and spitting. I guess that must have set him off as he shoved me away with a blast of frigid air and snow that contained tiny ice needles that pierced my skin in multiple areas.

I was unlucky in that some of those needles went into my eyes which blinded me for a couple of seconds. Todoroki took that time to create a large iceberg-like glacier that formed around me. Surrounded by ice and having the biting cold hit my closing wounds made me irritated. My eyes glowed red in rage while Todoroki walked away as if he had already won. This set me off even more as I collected the force until it surrounded my body then exploded outwards, destroying the ice and creating some tears in my clothing.

Todoroki and the entire stadium were shocked that I managed to get out there. "How!? How were you able to get out that?" Todoroki looked absolutely livid and I was weirdly enjoying the emotions rolling off him. "Force repulse. Now you better take this seriously because I am done playing games with you." Cracking my neck and letting off the gravity until I was down to 5x Earth's gravity, my sprint looked like teleportation to normal people without special eye focused quirks or training in seeing this speed as I appeared right next to Todoroki with a right hook into the back of his head that slammed him down into the concrete.

"I told you that I would send you into the concrete if you did not take this seriously." I got a solid fist shaped ice block into my gut that had me sent flying back which I twist flipped into. "Why? Why do you want me to use 'that' side of me? I refuse that quirk of '**that man' **no matter what." Todoroki spit harsh venom at his father while his left side started to smoke up with frosted breathing being exhaled in exhaustion.

I gave him a serious look before grinning a bit. "It isn't his quirk you're using. Same way how it ain't your mom's either. It's yours, it came from you and will stay with you for the rest of your life. I am not saying to forgive your father as he is a piece of shit, but to accept yourself and finally give me the fight I have waiting for. Become the hero that you want to be, not who your father was forcing to become." Todoroki looked at me with a gaping mouth, like a fish out of water, before closing it and looking down.

I ran right at him with another punch and force blast coming his way.

Suddenly…

Fwoosh!

A torrent of hot burning flames came hitting into me. I quickly formed a force shield, 'huh no idea how I am doing this but sweet', it protected the majority of me before the masses saw that I was charred to a crisp. No need to give anyone nightmares. By the time the flames died out, I stood defiantly tall with a confident smirk on my face. "I knew that you could do it. Now let's get this fight started!" I then heard suddenly rapid clicking of hundreds of phones and cameras going off. I tilted my head in confusion before a small breeze let me know that I was currently shirtless and giving a good show for the people here.

I looked down to make sure that my pants were still there and luckily they were, a bit burnt at the edges but still intact. I heard a snort of laughter coming from Todoroki before he smiled at me. "Let's get this fight over with. Hmm, Izuku." I smiled right back, "Yeah and after this we can all hang out somewhere to eat. How about it Shoto?" He nodded then shot a wave of flames at me which I countered with a force push. I disappeared then reappeared again behind him with a ball of lightning being sent into his back. "Force Maelstrom!" Shoto skipped across the concrete with a torn shirt and a bleeding shoulder that made him look like he got out of a massive car wreck. I didn't let up either as I sent an elbow into the gut then a palm strike into the other side of his floating ribs.

Our fight continued back and forth for another minute until Todoroki's skin looked dried up and ice covered the right side of his body. I kept hearing the constant clicking of cameras as I flexed my muscles with a massive increase of force boost that made me feel sore and tight. We both launched at each other as I sent another maelstrom into him but this time I added on a force blast as well. He sent flames into my body before he flew into the ground floor outside of the arena. I landed in a back flip then turned off full cowling as I felt my body go into shock from major overuse. My body was healing when I heard the announcement, "Todoroki is out of bounds! The winner and champion is Izuku Midoriya!"

We had to wait until Todoroki was healed from his multiple broken ribs, lightning burns, hypothermia, dehydration, and a massive scolding from Recovery girl for going way too far in our fight. I got screamed at as well for doing this amount of damage before I used force heal to repair scar tissue and mend the bones until he was healed enough without any scaring. After all that, Midnight was introducing the number one hero in an awkward cut-off followed by congratulating each of us, Me, Shoto, and Katsumi for being in 1st, 2nd, and 3rd respectively. We did go to a restaurant after the festival where I gorged myself in meats and vegetables while trying to ignore the giggling of the girls and women that were eyeing my now heavily clothed body.

'This is going to be forgotten right?'

…

"They're still staring at me aren't they?"

Izuku had a palm covering his face as multiple people were looking over the small group of students in the train with them. "Yep. Some of these girls look ready to jump your bones, including some of the women." Katsumi snorted out as she peeked at her screensaver of a shirtless Izuku with green lightning surrounding him. "Hey, at least you don't have every single person walk by you while saying 'you tried your best'." Sero looked downtrodden as another chorus of it was heard from a group of girls.

At the school gates, reporters were shoving each other trying to talk to or interview some of the students walking in.

"Wonder what's that about?" Ochako had a finger to her lip as if trying to come up with an answer.

"From what I am hearing. It's about me so how about I force cloak us all and walk in the school unnoticed." I suggested. Everyone agreed and we managed to get by them and make it into class where a large stack of papers were at my desk along with Katsumi and Shoto's. I read one and knew that these were pro heroes who invited me to be mentored by them.

"Man look at Izuku's stack compared to us! I only got ten of them." Mina pouted and grumbled a bit in mock humor before going back to her smile. "That battle was awesome though. It is no wonder the heroes all wanted you." Kaminari added in while looking over at his thirty or so letters as well. Momo looked at her 500 hundred or so letters before sighing and looking at Izuku with pride in her eyes. 'That's my Izuku.' The class quietened down after Aizawa stepped into the classroom. "After you choose who's agency you will be going to, submit it to me and prepare yourself for an entire week of being under them, you will be given your hero costumes as well. Oh and before I forget. Midoriya, the principal wants to see you after school." I nodded my head while being confused for why he wants me.

...

"Did you want to see me Principal Nezu?" I poked my head in to make sure that I wasn't interrupting anything. "Yes, come in Midoriya." I walked in and noticed that All Might and Aizawa were both in the room as well. "How have you been feeling? I know those reporters must have been a pain." I could only nod my head, "Yeah, they have been annoying me and my mother for a while now. I have been trying to find out who leaked out that info and I was wondering if you could help me." Nezu looked at me with a glint in his eye. "There is no need to keep looking for one of the sources because I was the one to let out who killed Darth Brutus." A freezing breeze swept over the room as Aizawa and All Might eyed me carefully. "What? Why would you go and do that!? Do you know what my mom has to go through everyday because of that? I expected the villains to do this, but not you **principal**."

My eyes glowed a deep red as I stood up. Aizawa looked prepared to activate his quirk until a purple static surrounded him and paralyzed his entire body along with All Might's. Izuku lifted his hand in a grasping motion which held Nezu, who was holding his throat. "**My mother was threatened at least 20 times since I have been back. Not to mention the death threats and the looks of disgust people have given her. Did you think I wanted to kill my family? That I enjoyed it? You had no right to have done what you did. I don't care for the reason why anymore. You should have at least told me before letting the information go so that I could keep my mom out of this. This is not what a hero does! This is what a VILLAIN WOULD DO!" **

Izuku had pure rage on his face as he slammed Nezu down to the ground. He took a deep breathe before his eyes went back to their bright emerald color. Nezu coughed for some time before looking at Izuku in trepidation and fear with shame hovering both feelings. "I know and I do apologize but it was the only way we could track down the other source of the leak. We had pro heroes who were supposed to be on watch of your mother to make sure she was unhurt. I understand that you are upset and I can't express how much regret I have for putting you and your mother through this." He then bowed his head while I let go of the force stasis on Aizawa and All Might. Aizawa sprung into action but before that could escalate, All Might held his shoulder and shook his head which deterred him from further action.

Izuku slowly nodded his head in understanding before looking at All Might, not in shame but disappointment, "You knew why too. I let my mother into your home while you knew what Nezu was planning. Don't bother saying anything. I'll go to this Gran Torino and receive his training. I'll see you all a week later." I stomped away while the three just stared at my back with a different array of emotions. All Might looked up in shock, "D..di..did he just read my mind?" The silence was deafening in the room as they were close to creating one of the most dangerous villains in the world.

…

'This is the place huh. Doesn't really look like a place that anyone could live in.'

Izuku has since calmed down from the incident with principal, but now Aizawa is more careful around Midoriya while All Might has been getting the cold shoulder.

The place that Izuku was looking at was near Hosu. It was a two story building that had cracked bricks and broken windows. The trash in the alleyway reeked and the aura the place gave off was a 'Do Not Disturb' type of feeling. Izuku shook his head out of the negative thoughts and knocked on the door. The door opened to a short old man that was lying face down in a small pool of red liquid. Immediately, Izuku froze up before taking a deep breathe and tapping his foot against the old man's leg.

The old man shot up gasping, "Aww man I dropped my sausages and ketchup." This made Izuku sigh in relief before asking the old man, "Excuse me. Are you Gran Torino? All Might's former master?" The old man squinted his eyes, "Yagi? Is that you?" Izuku shook his head, "No, I am Izuku Midoriya. All Might sent me here so you could train me." The old man tilted his head, "Nana?" Izuku gave a tired sigh before walking away towards the door as he felt this was a waste of time. That was until he heard a jet of air and dodged a kick coming from behind. "Oh you have good reflexes and a stronger body than what Yagi had when he was your age. Come and try to catch me." The old man, who was on the wall then shot to the ceiling before ricocheting around the room.

I took this as a challenge and closed my eyes in focus. I used my ears to track him as those jets of air were a tell tale sign of him moving. Right when the jet sound came close, I let out a quick burst of full cowl, shooting my hand out and grabbing on to something. Opening my eyes, I saw that I had his head in my grip. "Hmm, you have ability to channel One for All. Your patience is pretty good and the use of your other quirk is a surprise to me, for one of the Midoriya to not use the Force so blatantly says a lot about the type of person you are."

I let him go and looked at him warily, "You know about my family?" He nodded his head and gestured for me to walk with him to the sofas, which I just noticed along with the rest of the house, as it looked completely different from the outside as it actually looked like a decent home except for the ketchup spill. "I know about them as I have fought along side some of them and have fought against some others. I think I could guess why All Might called me beforehand to be careful around you." I stiffened up a bit before staring straight at his eyes. "You still lack control over some of your emotions and it is getting worse everyday you get stronger. Correct?" I nodded my head in shame. He sighed then popped his neck. "I guess we have some work to do after all. Don't worry. By the time we are done you won't get affected by nothing that you don't want to affect you."

Izuku nodded his head and gained a small grin. 'Maybe I won't have to wait a month after all.'

* * *

**This is it for Chapter 16 and I feel good about this one. Izuku finally snapped a little bit, been wondering when he was going to do that. Next chapter should be with Stain and the preparations for the midterm exams. Keep on reading.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't My Hero Academia or Star Wars. They belong to their respective owners.**

**A Bloody Night**

SMACK!

"Stay calm Midoriya. This is the final but hardest emotion to control, rage." Gran Torino also known as Sorahiko was holding a bamboo sword, pacing behind Midoriya and would hit him randomly.

"I know Gran Torino, but it's difficult when you have an old man SWINGING A SWORD AT YOU!"

SMACK!

"Stop complaining and meditate. Find where that rage comes from and harness it into the tunnel that you created with the other emotions." Midoriya nodded and closed his eyes again. He let himself go into the Force and find his rage, a red and black cloud that is constantly shifting and zipping around. Once he managed to corner it, Izuku proceeded to kneel in front of it confusing the cloud as it expected a fight or struggle to happen. To Izuku, it felt like hours of waiting until the cloud came over to Izuku and enveloped him in itself.

The constant shifting of being freezing cold or boiling hot made the young gray uncomfortable to say the least. He understood what it meant though, the cold represented the rage a calculative person may feel or a person who doesn't want to show it on their face how it affects them, the other was the boiling anger that all people can experience if pushed hard enough. One was expressive in its desires and doesn't hide behind anything while the other was the exact opposite, but of the two, Izuku was more afraid of the latter as it felt like it was more capable of anything.

Izuku endured the metaphysical temperatures until the cloud calmed itself and became more docile around its person. He stood up after feeling its acceptance and led it towards a cave-like tunnel for it to roam around until needed. After watching it go in, Izuku released his hold of the Force, but not before hearing a manly voice speak out "**Finally, the young gray has mastered his emotions. Now all that is left is the physical conditioning**." Before Izuku could respond, he was back into his physical body where Sorahiko was smacking the sword into his back repeatedly.

"What the hell are you doing Old man?" Sorahiko looked over at Midoriya before dropping the sword and walking up to him. "You know how worried I was? You were in there for over 8 HOURS! That is longest amount of time you have been in there and I started to believe that you may never leave that place." Sorahiko looked at Izuku with a bit of worried look on his face before walking over to the microwave and heating up some taiyaki.

"So you smacked me with the sword so I could wake up?" Sorahiko looked down for a second in embarrassment. "Yeah but apparently that healing factor of yours made your skin tougher so the blows were practically doing nothing." Nodding in acceptance, Izuku took a piece of taiyaki from the cooked plate while having another with Sorahiko.

It has been three days since we started the training and I have been under some crazy shit. Gran Torino made me watch depressing moments of his life after finding out I can read minds now. He would switch up the emotions and feelings until I can finally say that I grew numb to them. In between those sessions, we would spar and I learned that echani martial arts and mandolorian hand-to-hand were perfect against acrobatic or fast opponents. Gran Torino shivers a bit like how All Might does it when I asked him about his training every time I mention us sparring now.

Now that I mastered my emotions to the point where I won't feel anything unless I choose to do so. It feels weird as I now know exactly how others feel and it feels intrusive especially since we are on a train going towards the mountains for the other half of my training. I don't know why but Gran Torino told me to wear my costume, helmet and all, so that I could be used to how it feels as I would be wearing it all day for hero work. I looked out the window after the conductor mentioned coming into Hosu, "Hey I have some friends who are in this city. I wonder how they're doing right now." After the train passed a particularly large building, it revealed the city to be under attack as fires were alight on the sides of the buildings and a large muscular figure was coming straight towards our train car.

CRASH!

The thing looked like Nomu except it had a sickly green skin tone and wings on its back. Gran Torino shot out of his seat, kicking the winged nomu out of the car where it hovered looking at us. "Gran Torino we need to go out there and help the citizens! I'll call my Friend Todoroki and let him know that I'm here. His father, Endeavor, should be here as well." Gran Torino looked over at his ward before nodding his head. "Fine. I hereby give you permission to use your quirks and perform hero work. Be careful kid, I do not want to be the one to inform your mom why you got injured under my care." I jumped out of the train on top of a building since I didn't want to respond to that last sentence. I ran towards Iida's signature as I felt multiple energies including one bloody aura that promised death. 'God damn it Iida! A hero does not seek out revenge like this.'

Tenya POV:

Tenya came into an alley where he saw the pro hero Native and a student of his school laid out on the ground on their stomachs. He also noticed the hero killer standing over them with the tanto sword in hand.

"Stop! Villain, you will pay for the crimes you have committed and for the damage you have done you monster!" Before the man in question could respond, Iida sprinted at him with a high kick aimed at his head. The hero killer ducked down and swiped his blade at the gap in armor at his thigh and hip. "Well well well. Look at this. Another wannabe hero looking to die. Sorry kid I don't usually show mercy so why don't you walk away from this." The hero killer walked away from towards Native who looked to be struggling to move still.

Tenya clenched his teeth and went for another attack with his full power, he intended to aim for the head again. This time however, he froze and crashed into the ground on his stomach like the other two. "I warned you kid. Now you get to join the others."

Tenya strained himself to move, "Do you even recognize this armor? You don't do you?" The man stopped and looked over at him again, this time in recognition. "You're wearing the armor of that hero that I showed mercy to." Tenya's neck veins bulged as he screamed, "MERCY! You paralyzed him you bastard! He can't be a hero anymore because of you. You paralyzed my brother. I swear that the moment I can move I will come for you! You hear me Stain! This is justice for my brother."

Stain just looked at him with apathetic eyes, "You ain't nowhere as much of a hero as your brother then. He was at least worried about the citizens when he could. You completely ignored the statuses of the other two and went on the attack on me. You could have gotten them out of here for safety, but you instead wanted to enact your revenge on me. I decided. You will be the first one to go as we don't need any heroes like you in this world." Iida slumped down as if someone cut off his strings as he was processing the words spoken by the killer. Stain, on his part, pulled out the blade and was preparing to stab Tenya in the heart.

SLAM!

A kick to the side of his ribs interrupted his motion as Stain crashed into a far away wall.

Izuku POV:

"Iida! Are you alright? Can you move?" When Iida wasn't responding, I looked over at the others, there was the pro hero Native who was dressed as a semi-native American, and a familiar girl with vines for hair and a white toga like dress. "Shiozaki? I didn't know you were here in Hosu." I didn't let her respond as I grabbed both of them and sprinted out towards the open streets where they were semi-safe compared to the alley. Right as I was back in the alley, I felt a disturbance and sent a punch into an arm that was swinging a sword at me. Stain slammed back and held his blade at an angle for both defense and offense. "YOU! I know you. Izuku Midoriya, the martyr of U.A. A hero like no other except All Might, you have my respect kid, not many can say they will hold the world's sins like you did." Stain gave a manic smile and licked his blade where the blood was.

My body locked up quickly as I struggled to get out of whatever invisible bind I was in. "I will keep you alive out of respect for the person who may change this world yet. However, that Ingenium fake will have to die. So if you will just excuse me." Stain walked menacingly towards Iida with his blade before a shot of flames came at him.

Todoroki came walking into the alley with his hands outstretched towards Stain. "Took you long enough! I thought that I would have to break a finger to use a small force push." I looked over with my eyes as Todoroki scoffed at my comment. "You texted me saying to meet you in this alley to fight a notorious hero killer. My Dad wasn't really keen on me leaving like that especially with you. I don't know what you said or did but he has been nicer and even brought Mom back. So thanks for that." He walked right next me on my left as I started to have some feeling to my arms. "No problem. What are friends for? Let's take down this guy and get these three out of harms way." I powered up full cowling at 25% while starting to walk with Shoto with the others looking at me in surprise.

"Hey kid! How the hell were you able to get out if you were frozen after all of us." Native shouted as he and Shiozaki were facing us in the alley. Tenya was also wondering the same thing. Stain just sucked on his teeth, "Damn. I guess you must a O blood type then." Izuku nodded and looked at the others on the ground, analyzing, 'His quirk must be based on what type of blood you have. My O negative type must have a very short timer. Iida is going to be there for a little while Native and Shiozaki are stuck there for a little longer than him.'

Todoroki shot long range ice waves towards the killer while I launched a force blast into him. He managed to dodge the ice but got slammed into the wall again. He shrugged it off and disappeared only to reappear near me. I used my gauntlets to block his sword and used the tip of my knee to hit a nerve in his thigh. He stumble back away from Tenya and me to shake out the numb feeling in his leg.

Quick Tenya POV:

Tenya watched all this with tears in his eyes, 'I am so sorry Tensei. I failed you as a brother and as a hero. I forgot what it meant to be a hero.' He looked over Izuku, who was dodging Stain's strikes and countering when he found an opening. 'I think I found an inspiration again. I promise I will change myself for the better.' He found that he could move again as he making his silent promise.

Back to Izuku:

'I need to get him on the ground again so I could use force stasis and end this battle.' Right as I made that thought Iida came rushing in and sent a kick right into Stain's back that pushed him the ground where Todoroki immediately sent ice through the floor and froze him there. I kept my eyes on the killer while thanking Iida for the good timing. I don't know why he thanked me for giving him inspiration to be a good hero again, but as long he is out of that depressing anger then it's all good to me.

We all walked out of the alley with Endeavor and Gran Torino coming towards us. "Kid! When I gave you permission to use your quirk I didn't mean that you could fight the infamous hero killer!." As Gran Torino was chastising me, a winged nomu came out and scooped up Shiozaki who was screaming for help. Almost everyone froze except two people, Stain was on the nomu's back stabbing into its spine while a black and red lightsaber flew and lodged itself into the thing's skull. I held Shiozaki in my grip and lowered her gently towards us as Stain landed with the nomu.

"This unfair world that portrays heroes as these pure humans who could do no wrong while those of us who have these quirks are immediately labeled as villains. Endeavor! You are especially one of them! I won't let any fake hero to catch me. The only one I will accept is All Might and maybe the kid! I wanted this world to be rid of these hypocrites and make this world fair!" Stain's mask fell off revealing his disfigured face while his killer's intent washed over everyone until an even larger intent countered his.

While Stain's felt bloody and murderous, a person who has killed enough to never rid himself of the scent of blood. This one felt like the Grim Reaper was standing there with them. It was colder than Shoto's quirk but gave people dread as they all looked over at the source standing there.

It was Izuku who was releasing this aura, walking over to Stain who was shivering in the face of death, he spoke in a voice that was not his own, "**You don't ****know unfairness. You don't know what death is like, how cold and unforgiving it is. All you know is what you experienced, not what many others have seen. I have seen death in the thousands to even millions of people. A lot of them came from my own two hands. I am Solomon Crane! The Grim Reaper of all! Izuku's ancestor and one of the first Gray! HE IS MY SUCCESSOR! He will be the hero that this world so desperately needs ****and**** you are not necessary.**" A black and dark gray aura came out of Izuku as his eyes glowed a deep blue and hints of purple.

The aura disappeared soon after as both Stain and Izuku passed out from exhaustion while everyone looked at each other wide eyed. One civilian who recorded Stain's proclamation just happened to be knocked out by Izuku's aura and never recorded his statements afterwards.

On one side of the city, Shigaraki and Kurogiri were overlooking the city. "Well that was a semi-failure of an experiment. At least we have all the data we need for the next set of nomus. Kurogiri, take us home." And like that, they disappeared from the city without a trace while the city and heroes were left to pick up the pieces.

* * *

**That is chapter 17 for you all. You all thought I forgot about Solomon, didn't you? Well next chapter will go into his story of his life before and after his first death. See what happens after that chapter with the aftermath of Hosu and the prep of the midterm exams. Keep on Reading.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own My Hero Academia or Star Wars. They are owned by their respective owners.**

**Solomon Crane**

Life is an unfair wasteland of false hopes and corruptions and not all men are created equal.

I could go on and on about the 'oh woe is me' type of shit but I rather not. My name is Solomon Crane and my story is not a pretty one. I was born in Los Angeles, California and was homeless until sixteen years old.

From what my mom told me, when she was lucid, we had a good life going for us in the suburbs. That was until my Dad was killed in the line of duty over in the middle east. He was a marine and served two tours before he met my mom. She was a bartender at one of the bars near the base he was stationed at. They fell in love after my Dad persisted in asking her out. He introduced himself as Frank and left it at that. Two years later they were married and had me. He died when I was two and since then my mom spiraled out of control with drugs and alcohol. She sold the house and from there we moved from place to place, never staying in one place for too long.

I had my first fight at the age of five with another homeless man for a plate of uneaten food that was in the dumpster behind an Italian restaurant in Las Vegas, Nevada. I remembered feeling his fist into my face and the sharp broken glass bottle being lodged into his gut. I was always considered a scrapper, a fighter, and I prided myself on that. It was how I earned most of the money that I had. It either that or pick-pocketing, which also led me to my master whose wallet I managed to steal when we 'accidentally' bumped into each other. He was a tall muscularly built old man with streaks of dark red hair in his white mane. He caught me and after hearing why I was stealing, took me to his dojo where he told me that was where I was staying.

My mom never even knew I was there as she was in one of her binge highs. The martial arts teacher was named Baki, 'weird name', and he said that he was going to train me. I accepted it as that meant I got free food and a new home to sleep in. I know that I shouldn't have trusted him, but hey I was barely eight and desperate. By the third month of training, my mom found me and Baki sparring each other. She freaked out and attacked him which somehow worked as she got a solid right cross into his jaw that laid him out. When he woke up, he found both my mother looking down at him worried that she accidentally killed him.

Now my mother is a beautiful woman, even with her nasty drug habit, she took great care for me and herself whenever we scrounged enough money to sleep in a motel 6. Her midnight black hair, dark starless sky black eyes, tan skin, and a nice body made her a stunning woman. She learned to defend herself from my Dad and I guess I had his talent and dark blue eyes. She introduced herself as Laura Crane and me as Solomon. From there, we had a weird dysfunctional family dynamic going on.

Baki made me balance school work and training as much as possible which looking back on, I really do appreciate that he did. This life didn't last long as Baki died from old age when I was twelve. We stayed in his home as I continued training and going to school with the money he left behind for the both of us. My mom managed to get a job as a manager of a bar and would work the night shifts.

...

By the time I was sixteen, we were kicked out of the dojo by the government and moved to New York, but that didn't matter as I got permission from my high school to work. I started in a factory/meatpacking warehouse where I used my strong body to lift meat onto shipment boxes or carry said boxes over to the trucks. It was brutal and a physically demanding job but the pay was pretty good. My mother got herself a job in a pet shop working some weird hours. We managed to score us a cheap apartment and lived there for a while.

The following year I joined the marines as well. I was not good enough for the air force and college life wasn't for me. My mom freaked when she heard my decision and wouldn't stop crying while talking in Spanish about losing me like how she lost Dad. I felt bad about it but I knew that I had to do something to keep the memory of my dad and Baki alive. Joining was a weird experience as I was probably the youngest guy in the camp, but had the body that put most of those special forces guys to shame.

I served for two tours in the marines like my father before I was selected to join the Special forces known as MARSOC. The training was torture as I was put under both physical and psychological pressure to be the best of the best. After another two years of training, I became a marine raider and my mom told me she got remarried to a man named Rocky, who was a retired boxer, now an Italian restaurant owner and they had a kid while I was in my second tour. It was a girl and she was an adorable little thing. Nowhere near the combativeness Rocky and I had at all, she was calm and docile, like an adorable panda. Her name was Katerina but I called her Kat. She had my mother's midnight black hair and eyes while she had my stepdad's stubborn attitude and ability to make anybody laugh.

From the moment I joined the marines, I felt like I was a Great White that was back in the ocean. The battlefield was my hunting spot and the enemy were my prey. I was given a code name entering the raiders, Reaper, and since then I represented it beautifully with killing enough people that the other raiders told me that I smelled like death outside of the battlefield. I stayed in combat until I was twenty eight years. A full decade of nothing but blood, gore, loss, and fighting. I kept my free time filled with either training, watching anime, reading comics and manga, or catching some tail whenever we ended up back in the states or a U.S friendly nation.

When I was finally out, I was heading over to my parents' house to celebrate my little sister's eighth birthday. That was when the car struck me, it all happened in slow motion as I looked into the driver's window to see a man dressed in a black tuxedo with sunglasses on. My final thought was 'Damn Kat is going to get pissed' and then darkness. From there you already know how that went, but not where I ended up.

You see I didn't end up in Izuku's body like I thought would have happened. Instead, I was back over five hundred years in the past, maybe more as I never once seen a calendar. I kept my old name and was in an eighteen year old body of me in the past. I felt the connection to the force in me as well in some others. From there I knew what I needed to do.

...

I created a family of force users who all shared my blood. Of course in-fighting began after a decade of living and the dark side users began the branch family of my blood. A secret war between us began and the world was in-between it all. By the time quirks came along I was already on my last legs of this old life with my children hovering over me. Mainly Revan and Luke as they were from the main and branch families who held their own philosophies of the Force. I knew that my family will die out and that the force users will be no more from there. How did I know? The Force told me itself that my family is the only reason why the force is in this universe. So with the last of my concentration, I made myself a force spirit and trapped myself in the genes of my family until I found the one that is supposed to hold the maximum potential and power of us all including me.

When Izuku was finally born, I was ecstatic as I couldn't believe it took until Inko left the family with Hisashi, who was surprisingly a long lost branch family of mine who learned pyrokinesis. I couldn't enter into Izuku yet as his body and mind were not ready so I watched and waited with baited breathe to be absorbed into him. My anger at watching my successor be bullied hurt me so much that when he turned eight I knew it was time and came into his being. My soul was merged with his, he gained my potential and healing factor along with the protection from quirk stealers, copiers, duplicates and so on. I remained in his mindscape as a sort of mentor as I gave him training in the forms of Revan and Luke's memories.

...

This kid finally mastered his emotions now I can fully help him in the endeavor of being this world's greatest hero. I guess my sense of justice and killing mindset merged with him too as he took a long forgotten path to becoming a hero.

...

What the fuck did this little shit just say! As if we had no idea of unfairness! Did he have to kill multiple family members who were trying to kill everyone in their psychotic rage? Did he have to scrap for food and fight hobos when he was a child? I switched over my and Izuku's consciousness as he was exhausted from the fight with Stain and the battle of wills with his emotions.

After saying my piece I went back inside where I met a confused Izuku who looked at me. I smiled and said, "Hello Izuku. You may not know me, but I am your ancestor. The first gray and the man who will be training you in the ways of the gray."

While we were inside the mindscape, neither of noticed that we have been moved into a hospital being analyzed by All Might and a man sized dog.

* * *

**There is the Solomon Crane story. Short I know, but hey this is meant to be focused on Izuku. He will play a part in Izuku's training now and will be there for the young gray until he feels its time for him to move on into the Force. Wait for the next chapter that will soon be coming. Keep on Reading.**


	19. Chapter 19

**The amount of people who have seen my story is astounding. I am glad that you all like this so much.**

**Anyways, **

**I don't own My Hero Academia or Star Wars.**

**A Study Session to Remember**

"Gahh!" Screaming a stream of curses while shooting up from a hospital bed is not what Iida and Shoto were expecting coming from me. They both watched as I had cold sweat running down my temple while heavily breathing. "You alright Midoriya? That was not exactly a normal way of waking up." Iida looked up me with worry while Shoto was looking over at the open door.

"I'll be fine. Thanks Tenya." Iida nodded his head before looking over at the same direction of Shoto.

A Beagle headed man dressed with a suit and a paw print tie came into the door along with All Might in his buff form and Gran Torino. "Morning to you all. I am the chief of police Kenji Tsuragamae. I am here to inform you all of the current situation. Woof." 'Woof?' was the collective thoughts of the three teens as they stared at the man-dog.

"As you know, the s-class villain Stain aka Chizome Akaguro has been apprehended last night due to the heroic efforts of the three of you. However, that is also the problem we are faced with since all three of you are students that have used your quirks. Yes, before you ask, we know that Midoriya and Todoroki were given permission to use them. That doesn't mean that the arrest will not be questioned or have the media focus their attention on you three while berating the police for the lack of activity. So we will have to ask you all to not speak of this incident and we will say that Endeavor was the one to capture the infamous hero killer."

Todoroki looked ready to explode at the man, "Are you kidding me!? After all that, we don't even get the recognition we deserve or any credit for the capture! Pardon my language but fuck the media since they will just shit on you guys anyways." I looked over at him as this was the first time he showed this much attention since the sports festival battle.

Tsuragamae had his beady eyes on Todoroki, "And what do you suggest? That we punish you for the use of your quirks and the arrest of hero killer? Or the fact that Midoriya over here is already being scrutinized by the government for his quirk and the use of deadly force on that nomu last night." That shut up Todoroki as his rage manifested in the room getting significantly hotter.

I just sighed and looked at the police chief, I swore to this day that he whined a little and shivered, "I understand what you are trying to say so we don't get in trouble but you know you could have worded this better. You could have just said "good job on the hero work but you can't get the credit because of the political red tap" and left it at that." Iida and Shoto looked at me then at the man-dof who nodded his head. "Yes maybe that is what I should have done and I do apologize for the wording. Just between you all and me, I want to say that the capture was a great success and the police are secretly thanking you for it. Good day to you all." With that, the chief of police left leaving Gran Torino and All Might behind.

"Well good job kid you just made the police respect you and cut my hero pay by 20% for a month for the stunt you did." Sorahiko said with a bit of a sour tone before smiling. All Might looked at me with pride and signaled that we needed to talk afterwards. I nodded at the signal before talking to the other two in the room with me.

"**So do you remember what you said after Stain's declaration?**" All Might threw out the question the same way he throws a punch. I stared at him for a second before nodding my head, "Yeah I remember. That was a trick my family can do. It's called force spirit and it is only for a limited time as it uses the power of the Force to summon his consciousness over mine to talk or create an apparition. Apparently my ancestor was pissed at Stain for complaining like that." All Might blanched like a sheet before asking, "**Can he hear us right now?**" I shook my head in the negative which made All Might sigh in relief.

"**I just wanted to let you know that I am sorry for not telling you beforehand since Principal wanted to smoke out those villains and wanted to make sure that your reaction was authentic. I never wanted your mother to come in harm's way during all of this.**" I just shook my head again. "Don't worry I'm over it as long as he tells me about his plans before he starts it." After that little talk we hugged goodbye before I walked with Gran Torino to the train station to complete the training.

…

In the forests:

"_**I guess we should start the training with **__**what the responsibilities of a gray entail." **_Solomon said in my head as I was floating a couple feet off the ground while Gran Torino tried to make me lose my concentration with high speeding rocks and kicks being thrown at me. 'Yes I do believe that is important to know Solomon.' The rocks almost never hit me as they either float along with the others or phase right through me. "_**Well to start off, there isn't much to know. Have a lot of children and teach them the ways of the gray, keep yourself and any future children balanced in the force, and protect the innocent sometimes even at the co**__**st of an arm or a leg**__**.**_" I inwardly accepted the rules, 'Okay any trials or limits I need to place on myself as a gray.' A hum rang in my head, "_**Not really, don't favor one side to the other so much and treat your life as if it is a precious commodity, so a bit of a contradiction to the responsibilities given.**_" Again I phased through a kick, 'Okay I can do that. Based on the responsibilities, love plays a good factor in who I choose to be with or how many in my case.'

"You're not taking me seriously at all Kid." Sorahiko went near a tree with a dark cloud over his head while he was drawing circles in the ground. I just sighed and activated the gravity to be at 40x which slammed me into the ground as I tried taking steps doing zig zags around the trees. 'This is going to be fun.' "_**I agree kid.**_"

…

I went back to school by myself as I haven't told the girls that I finished my emotions training. I was waiting until lunch to let them know that way we were in the public's eye so they didn't do anything too crazy. "_**The school has all these emotions around them, mostly anxiousness and a bit of despair. Maybe your midterms are coming up and the people in your class are worried for their grades?**_" Solomon was trying to get used to being in Izuku's mind as he was used to being in the background just watching things happen. 'Yeah you're right. I feel the same things too.'

I went inside and immediately knew that Solomon was right as people were holding their past test papers in despair. "Oi Izu how was your time with that old man? Mine was with Best Jeanist and he would not stop talking about fashion with me." Katsumi noticed me first as she was ignoring Mina and Denki crying to Momo. "Eh it was alright. Got some "training" in and I feel as if I mastered some things." Katsumi took the hint with a large smile on her face while Tsuyu and Kyoka blushed a bit in understanding what I meant. Momo noticed me and begged me with her eyes to help her in dealing with the small group of crying students.

"Alright everyone. If you all feel like you need the extra lessons for Midterm then I guess I can hold a study session twice a week and once a weekend. We do have almost two weeks until midterms anyways." Before the class could respond, Aizawa walked in and silenced the class while eyeing me before shrugging his shoulders. "I guess you all are worried for your exams, but just so you know, if you do not pass the physical exam or the written then you will have to be in the remedial class while everyone else is in the special training class."

We gave our acknowledgment then began discussing where we could hold the session. When Momo mentioned her home everyone voiced their agreement then began the questioning, "So what kind of tea would like to have Earl Grey or Chamomile? Do you want to sit in the foyer or in the second dining room? Maybe a snack after the session so I would have to inform the maids as well of that." This went on for awhile as everyone looked at her and saw both how bubbly she was to have friends over and how rich she was. She didn't stop until I blew a breath of air next to her ear.

When we sat down at lunch, we had to get another table to fit the people we had. Katsumi and Momo sat at my sides with Kyoka at the edge while Iida sat in the middle between Ochako and Tsuyu, Todoroki, Kaminari, Kirishima, Hagakure, Ojiro, and Tokoyami all sat at the other table not too far from us. "Izuku. Is it true? Did you really finish your emotions training already?" Momo asked with a hopeful tone while the other girls perked up with Iida making himself scarce quickly to the other table as he felt the presence of danger sitting there.

"Haaa. Yes that was the extra training that Gran Torino put me through. So I guess you all don't have to wait a month if you don't want to." I felt nervous before the Force washed it away as I looked at the ladies in front of me who gave off only the emotions of love and affection towards me. "Deku, you can't seriously expect us to run away just because you were afraid of being attracted to other women. We all talked about this after your talk with Kyoka and Katsumi."

Kyoka nodded at Ochako's statement before she twirled her ear jack shyly, "Yeah green. Like I said before you ain't rid of us that easily. As long as you have a place for us in that huge heart of yours then we're okay with sharing."

Tsuyu gave me a surprising emotion of affection, "You saved my life when no one else reacted. You have been the only guy I have ever known that was not my brother or Dad that was not disgusted by me looking like a frog. Instead you called me cute and even treated me so nicely that my heart hurt when I heard of what happened in Hosu. Gero."

Momo smiled at me before tightening her grip on my bicep. "I told you that I hated waiting to get what I want. I don't particularly like to share but I'll manage." Katsumi just kissed me on the cheek before looking down with a blush. "I waited this long. As long as I have you with me I don't care if other girls join in as long as I get a piece of you. Got that stupid Izu?"

I was stunned for a second before flashing a huge smile at them. "I couldn't ask for anything more from you all." An aura of pink surrounded us before I heard someone say "lucky bitches" and just focused on eating my food while the girls giggled. 'So the media did mention us being in Hosu but didn't say anything about us defeating Stain. Good, Stain's declaration is all over the internet and upcoming villains are on the rise because of it.'

…

In Momo's "home":

"Izuku I don't understand this part. Could you explain it to me?" Ashido called out while raising her hand to get my attention. "Sure Mina. I'll be right there in just a second. So what you have to do Denki is plug in the g function into the f function then solve for x which is 2 in this problem, whatever you end up is your final answer. Try it and show one of us who finished already." I walked away from him and walked to the other end of the long dining room table.

This wasn't the first time I have been in this house but that was only one time and that was right after saving Momo all those months ago. This place was more of a mansion than anything else and it certainly made many of our classmates gape at how large it was. While I was helping some of the lower scorers, Momo and Katsumi would help the others that were mid scorers and below. It was two hours later when everybody left, Katsumi left as well with a long sensual kiss goodbye as I stayed back to help clean up the mess we made.

"You didn't have to stay to clean up Izuku. The maids would have done it." Momo pouted at me while I was cleaning the table up of dirty dishes and paper napkins. "I don't mind it Momo. I just wanted to make those ladies' lives much easier for them." She could only smile and shake her head at my antics. "Despite you telling us you might change, you never really did as you are still that kind boy that saved me from those thugs."

I turned around to smile at her and use my telekinesis to sent the dishes to the kitchen where the others could do the rest. I walked up to her and held her waist with my right hand while the other caressed her cheek. "Maybe it was because I was afraid of not being able to control myself around you before." I kissed her soft pink lips slowly before pulling back quickly. She was about to respond in kind before doing her pout again. "Oh and do tell? What were you holding back? Don't worry my parents are at a business trip in Europe for the month so it's just you and me." Her eyes held a certain invitation to them that only women were able to give that all guys knew what it meant.

(NSFW Warning! Skip to the bottom where it says its ended if you want to skip.)

"Something like this I guess." I pressed my lips to hers again before lowering my right hand from her waist to her elastic soft ass. She gave a moan of surprise before getting more into the kiss as our tongues roamed each other's mouths. I felt her hands caress my chest and abs before I picked her up by her ass and her legs wrapped around my waist. Wrapping a force cloak around us, I walked over to her room upstairs using the Force to guide me.

When we arrived, I laid her gently down on her queen sized bed that had stuffed animals everywhere. She was breathing heavily and panting sensually while her face was flushed with heat. I used the Force to lock her door and created a sound barrier so to not notify the people cleaning up the house. I still don't know how I was able to do that, but I could only silently thank Solomon for the insert of information. I took my shirt off then did the same for her as I slowly removed her t-shirt while leaving a trail kisses behind from her navel all the way back up to her lips again.

After leaving a trail of saliva from the french kiss, I went to her neck where I left kisses there too. She hung to my neck with her hands while her long toned legs wrapped around my hips again. I went down to her double D sized breasts where the bra was still there before I looked back up at her for permission. Momo nodded her okay so I unclasped her bra and marveled at the pure softness of her breasts with the pink nipples erect from the exposure to air. Her face was getting redder by the second, "Stop staring so much." I didn't listen but instead put her left breast in my mouth and licked the nipple. Her cute moans escaped her lips before she could hold back and her panting increased even further. I switched to her right breast after a few seconds while my left hand was twisting and molding her breast in a massage.

When I finally left her breasts alone she was already wet mess down there. My right hand had not been idle as it was rubbing her clit and massaging the outside of her labia. Her pants came off along with the black lace panties as I saw that she was baby smooth. I trailed another set of kisses down her toned stomach before kissing the sides of her inner thighs as she gave off a small whine of annoyance. "Izuku stop teasing me already." She was squirming to my touch as one hand was massaging her bubbly ass while the other was running its way down her sides, sending shivers of pleasure down her spine before she suddenly jolted like electricity sparked through her. My tongue was inside her, licking the entrance and reaching the tight folds inside. Her moans were getting longer as my licks were getting more frequent, I never paused my hands as well so her stimulation was growing to a boiling point as a build up of heat reached her core.

Momo wanted to hold back but she couldn't, not while I was still eating her up. Her hands brushed my unruly hair while her legs clamped down on the back of my head. The build up was too much for her and she gave the loudest moan yet as she released herself with me lapping it up and keeping the motions going. When I went up to meet her eyes, her and I were covered in sweat and our eyes spoke of passion and love. She had her hands pull me down and giving me another kiss filled with tongue. As we pulled back for a breath of air, she spoke huskily, "I want it inside me Izuku. For us to be connected as one." I consented and put my hand out where my wallet was. A condom shot out and went into my hand while she took my belt and pants off.

My penis poked out and almost smacked her as she gaped at the size of the thing. "I..I..I don't think it will fit." She was now nervous as she compared the thing to being bigger than her head. "Don't worry I will be gentle and if at any time you want me to stop, just say so okay?." I whispered into her ear while she gave me a silent nod. I put on the condom and put the tip near her wet snatch as I gave a long sensual kiss while slowly putting the tip inside her. I felt the tightness squeezing in on me as it went deeper in until I hit a small wall of flesh. I looked at her before she nodded her head and I pushed on until I felt the tear and snap as small tears leaked her eyes. I kissed those away while staying in my position until she felt comfortable enough to move again. I thrusted slowly at first as her moans went into my ears then as time went by she practically begged me to go harder. I kept going at a faster pace as her breasts swayed in the motions and her moans were getting higher in pitch.

I was reaching my climax soon as well so when she hugged my waist again I knew she was getting ready to orgasm. I thrusted even faster and deeper until I felt the entrance of her womb followed by the back of it. She moaned out that she was coming and coming until I hit the back of her womb then she immediately released and orgasm while her insides tightened to the point where I felt like she wanted to milk me of my essence. I also released a few seconds after her, after removing the condom and disintegrating it with force lightning, we hugged each other and I laid down next to her.

(NSFW ended. On with the story)

Breathing heavily, we looked at each other in the eyes as we laughed a little at how funny this was. Momo stopped her laughter and caressed my cheek, "I love you Izuku Midoriya." I stopped laughing as well before kissing her lips again, "I love you too Momo Yaoyorozu." I swear she looked even more radiant as she gave a 100 gigawatt smile. "I want to do it again."

From there, we began another round and another until after five rounds where, after the last one, she slept next to me in exhaustion while I still had way more stamina. I knew that having multiple girls was now going to be Momo's priority as she won't be able to handle my stamina without backup. I cuddled with her as she gave a huge grin in her sleep while I was drifting off myself. 'I am definitely not forgetting this study session or the next ones after this.'

* * *

**Yep that is how I am going to end this chapter. How was the H-scene? Good? Bad? Let me know so I could either improve them or forgo them altogether. Anyways, next chapter will either be on Tuesday or Thursday maybe even both. Next up is the Hero training and written/physical exams. Keep on reading.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Before I start this, I just want to let you guys know that I really do appreciate the reviews. I just to wanted to clarify some things, firstly, thank you Jack for pointing out the science and the actual physical implements of an anime. I am actually not being sarcastic as I understood what I was doing when I did this as I thought of the crazy physiques of fighting anime and shonens when writing a description of Izuku. **

**Think of this, Goku, the person who had a body that people would spend years to achieve, was 5'9" and weighed 137 pounds in canon. I am around the same height but weigh 145 lbs. without having the absolutely ripped and bulky physique he had despite me working out for over 6 years in martial arts and strength training. How does that make sense? One word, anime, almost nothing makes sense but at the same time everything makes sense. Baki and Kengan Ashura are also good examples as well. (Seriously! The amount of veins and body mass would not matter for some of these guys as they would already be dead from heart failure or torn tendons and ligaments from overexertion of force in their muscles.)**

**I mean if you want me to be realistic then sure I could do that, but that would have to apply to the entire world itself, meaning a world where Mt. Lady being crushed under the force of gravity and suffocating the first time she gigantified as her lungs would not be able handle the G's or amount of oxygen in that city. All Might wouldn't be so mighty since even if he did survive the amount of strength he's exerting through his body, there is no medical science magical bullshit that would keep him alive with half a lung, no stomach, and other missing organs with modern medicine. So I will just leave it at this, anime logic makes ABSOLUTELY NO FUCKING SENSE! **

**Anyway, semi-rant over, and thanks for the review Jack. I do appreciate it as I don't get too much criticism. Helps me improve on each chapter I write. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I don't own My Hero Academia or Star Wars. They are owned by their respective companies.**

**The Devil's Luck at Work**

"_Izu!" _

"_Wow such a wonderful shade of blood" _

"_A perfect villain wants to be a hero. Pathetic." _

"_**ALL for One!**_"

My eyes shot wide open without moving as I noticed that I wasn't in my room. Feeling the soft skin on top of my chest, I realized where I was and what had happened the night before. Not willing to wake Momo up, I just stared at her beautiful peaceful face while trying to come up with ways to make the people around me stronger.

"_**You could just help them improve their quirks. You could also add more weight to your frame as the Force can help you on the speed and agility aspects.**_" Solomon piped in after I let him out from the tunnel where I kept my emotions. 'I know. I am just trying to find the right time to help them. Also adding too much bulk will only slow me down, the most I will let myself go at is 250 and that is pushing it. I am not trying to rely too heavily on the Force in case there is someone with a quirk that counters mine.'

We discussed more in my head until silencing ourselves after feeling Momo stirring awake. She let out a cute groan before opening her eyes to seeing my peaceful smile. I couldn't help but comment, "Hey." She rubbed her eyes for a second before shooting them wide open and trying to jump out of the covers before flinching and staying where she was.

"We..I..you..Oh Katsumi is going to kill me for going before her." I could only chuckle a little before lifting her gently off me and getting out of bed. I felt her stares on my body as I changed into the clothes I wore the night before.

"I'm not immortal Momo. I can die like anybody else; it's just way more difficult." Momo snapped out of it after hearing my words, "What do you mean? I have you seen been stabbed, break your neck, burn, and frozen solid, but you have always bounced back like its nothing." She got out of bed with wobbly legs while trying to head over to me.

"My healing factor is not unlimited. It is depended solely on my body, meaning that I can survive a gunshot to the head but will most likely loose something from it. My metabolism burns faster when I heal and just because I heal fast doesn't mean that I don't feel the pain from the damage or when it stitches me together." Momo began to trace her fingers along the scars on my back from when I fought some wild animals during training. "Can't you use that force heal of yours to be completely healed, even the scars?" I nodded and turned around to face her. "Sure I can do that, but I want to remind myself that I am not invincible and that I can be killed if I am too reckless. Now I got to get home and change before we do another study session here."

Momo hesitated for a second on asking him to stay the day with her before sighing. "Okay. This is definitely going to be hard, sharing you with others I mean." I gave her a chaste kiss before walking towards the door. "I knew that going into this relationship and I am learning as I go on how to balance myself between all of you. I'll see you in a bit."

…

Thursday. One day before the midterms:

We are all in Hero Training right now standing on top of a building in building Omega with a large television screen in front of us. All Might wanted to see if we learned anything while with the pro heroes so he was having us be timed on how fast we can get across the mock city. Sero, Fumikage, Shoto, Tsuyu and Katsumi were like fish to water here while the rest of the class struggled a bit but managed to get through it in one piece.

I was the last one to go so I decided to try something that Solomon had shown me. I enhanced my body with full cowl on 20% and jumped straight down. I heard multiple gasps and yelling before a quick silence as I used a lamp post to launch off into a brick building before jumping off that not even a second later. I kept up the pace, zipping around like some crazed spider monkey, jumping onto any surface before going to the next so I didn't lose my momentum. All Might was only one to recognize to movements as he has seen his master move the same way except I was adding more flips and flexible mobility. The class had seen how flexible I was during the first day and the USJ invasion but nothing like what I was doing. It was as if I was performing a show like in a circus.

I landed in front of everybody with a perfect back flip then an iconic hero pose with my knees bent and my palm on the roof. I was about to smile at everyone before I felt a smack upside my head with a bit of an explosion mixed in. I turned around to glare before Katsumi gave me a look that immediately had me simmer down.

Her emotions were both anger and betrayal as she glared at my face before storming off somewhere. I didn't even acknowledge anyone else as I ran after her. 'Looks like Momo told her.' We were in between two skyscrapers in a little house that was entirely empty except for the wooden furniture.

"Kat! Please listen to me. Just talk to me, yell at me, hit me, or something! I want to talk about this." She did an erupt stop near the wooden table.

"Talk? What's to talk about? You fucked the princess in her house after we left. This happened last night Midoriya. Were you just going to wait until after the study session or what?!" I didn't know how to answer that question but of course my mouth moved by itself.

"I was going to tell you after school today. I wanted some alone time so we could discuss this."

She scoffed, "Well, here we are now so start explaining." Katsumi crossed her arms and sat on the table with her feet crossed. I sat next to her but I put my hands on the edges of the table while looking up at the ceiling. "1,430." Katsumi glanced over at me with anger and confusion. "What!?"

"1,460. That was how many days I was beaten up by you from when we were four til eight years old." She was getting even angrier and more confused now. "What does that have to do with what's going on?!" A scowl now prominent on her forehead.

"I had a crush on you since even before day one of those beatings. After that, I didn't know what to feel as I had my quirks but I lost a friend already. It was not until another seven years before we had a real conversation then confessed to each other." Katsumi's scowl started to slowly dampen and instead a feeling of dread clenched itself in her gut.

"I don't know if it was because I still had a crush on you or the fact that you seemingly changed since the beginning of our third year in middle school, but I forgave you for those 1,460 beatings. Those burns are still there you know. My healing factor didn't kick in until I was eight so the scars from before could only fade away with time."

Katsumi was now clenching on her hero costume as tears threatened to fall out. I noticed but I still looked at the ceiling while keeping my voice steady. "I want to love you. I really do and I thought that maybe you would be alright with the others when I told you that I held a special place for you in my heart. The other girls know as well." I chuckled a bit, "You know what they did?" Katsumi could only stay silent for fear of having her voice crack.

"They got jealous of course. Ochako looked ready to hit me and Kyoka jabbed me with her earphone jack in the arm. However." I paused to look straight into her teary eyes.

"Every single one listened when I offered to take them on a date. None stormed off and made a scene in front of everyone. And certainly, no one judged Momo for what happened." Katsumi flinched at my stare and had to look down at the floor to avoid my eyes.

"If you were to just hit me like you would always do then I could understand and ask for forgiveness. What I don't understand is why you would attack Momo when you both were the ones to discuss things over the first time around." Silence reigned over the room as not a peep was made.

"Haaa. I love you Katsumi." Her gut clenched even tighter at his words.

"But I cannot let you hurt the other girls out of jealousy for my actions." I turned around and held her chin so she would look at me. "A relationship is not a relationship if there is no compromise Katsumi. If you do not like me to be with others, let me know now and please be honest."

Katsumi's tears started rolling down her cheeks, "I..I know that I'm selfish. It was not right for me to be jealous at Momo. I want this to work too. I want to be with you Izu! I love you too!" Tears streamed down her cheeks as she saw sadness and a bit of hurt in my eyes.

As I looked at her, all that I wanted to do was kiss her and forgive her right then and there. My heart felt a giant pressure as if it was being gripped by somebody. I loved her as much as Momo, Ochako, Kyoka, and Tsuyu.

'So why is the Force telling me let go of them all.'

I let go of her chin and walked away. I could hear and feel the heartbreak coming not just from Katsumi ,but also from the others.

I lied to Katsumi, no, Bakugo, on what I told the girls. I knew that I was just a liability that would only hurt their chances of being a hero. That I was risking their lives far more as every villain will be gunning for me to prove themselves. I couldn't let their lives be forfeited due to my selfishness of wanting a family. So I did the only thing I knew would keep them away from me, I told them that this was a mistake and that they should pursue a more normal relationship. I even went as far as requesting a transfer to 1-B so the class wouldn't be so awkward with me there.

Momo probably took it the hardest as she and I shared something special. She went as far as going to my new home to demand an answer from me. Probably broke her heart to hear from my mother that I never came home and that I told her I wouldn't come back until I was sure that no villains were going to target her.

Shiozaki was going to take Mineta's place and someone from general education will be taking my place. I figured that the special training will be held at separate places so the classes don't butt heads based on what I seen from the dynamics between us and them. There was also the fact there was a small group in 1-A that were distrustful towards mr ever since USJ. Solomon said that I was going to regret my decisions, but I was willing to accept the consequences if it meant keeping them all safe from those villains in my visions.

I walked back to the rest of the class in a more somber mood which no one knew exactly why except All Might who knew that I transferred classes. Not a word was spoken between the rest of the class and me that entire time.

…

Next Day in Midterms:

I greeted myself to my new classmates then walked to a back corner seat and never spoke to anybody. When we walked into the Gamma gym, principal Nezu and the rest of the teachers were there to tell us what we will be doing for the practical. Everyone started freaking out when they mentioned battling the teachers.

I was pitted against Midnight with the Monoma guy and from the start he tried to copy my quirk-without my permission-only to end up with One for All that broke his right arm and leg when he launched himself towards Midnight for a capture.

Of course that didn't work out so well. Now here I am, dodging her bull whip while having a conversation with her. She seemed obviously worked up about something so I asked her.

Boy am I an idiot.

"I heard that you broke up with those girls in 1-A." Midnight sent her whip in a direction that she predicted I would be at and when I headed the other direction instead. She snaked it towards me.

"What about it?" This obviously ticked her off which earned me a lashing in the shoulder.

"You hurt their feelings pretty badly asshole! Don't you care how they felt?!" She made for another strike which I took again. I was not wearing my costume as I didn't think I would need it so the strikes were cutting into my skin and tearing the gym uniform.

"Why do you care? You shouldn't even be butting in a student's private life." The harshness in my tone had her flinch while I kept walking towards her without a care for my safety.

"It became my business when those girls came into class looking as pale as paper and having red eyes from crying their eyes out." She was taking steps back to create space while still striking me.

"It's for their own good. I was never going to be much of a boyfriend to them. Not when I have the entire villain population on my back." My uniform was getting torn to shreds as I didn't even acknowledge the biting stings from the whip.

"Their own good? You never even explained to them what that was! You never gave them a choice to stay with you or not!" I grabbed onto the whip this time and wouldn't let it go.

"What was I supposed to say?! Sorry girls, I saw the fucking future where all of you died because the villains found out I was in a relationship. Hope you can forgive me and just forget all the things that I said when I gave my fucking heart to you!" I stared at Midnight as she was just stunned speechless then I silently walked by her towards the gate. I started dragging Monoma out with me as well.

It wasn't until much later that I found that the girls heard the whole thing along with the faculty.

…

1 week later. In the mountains:

I could hear Solomon bawling out laughing when I heard that class 1-A and 1-B were going to the mountain training camp together. Before the classes could talk to each other I jumped over the railings of the cliff and headed towards the building that the pro heroes Mandalay, a beautiful brunette with pink claw marks on her cheeks, and Ragdoll, a spunky seaweed green haired women with the same markings as Mandalay, pointed at. Solomon started crying tears of laughter after I heard the girls scream out my name.

'You are enjoying this too much.'

Solomon's laughing died down some so he could talk, "_**Kid, when you have lived as long as me. This is the best kind of entertainment to have. You do not know how many times I had laughed at one of my children when they were messing up their relationships.**_"

I scoffed, 'Gramps you have a fucking sick sense of humor. Now I know where I got mine from.'

As I was having a conversation with Solomon, there were beasts made out of dirt and clay that were getting demolished by me just waving my hand or throwing a punch in their general direction. It wasn't until a giant stone T-Rex came charging at me did I use a force blast and a Detroit smash. I got there first so Mandalay told me to cook a meal for everybody. I accepted with a shrug and headed over to the outdoor grills.

While walking there I passed by a kid that wore a hat with horns in them. He gave me the dirtiest look before running off to god knows where. A blonde chick with blue markings on her face and an athletic body whom I recognized as Pixie Bob, told me not to worry as that was Kota. She explained that his parents were the former pro heroes Water Hose who were killed in the line of duty.

I nodded and filed that for later while I started cooking dishes up. By the time everyone else arrived I was already done and training my body by punching the side of a mountain. The girls would have came to me to say something if it were not for the fact that I pointed at the food I made and did nothing further.

I served a Caesar salad, a beef stew with carrots, celery, and spinach mixed in, and some chocolate cake. No one talked to me as they were too busy stuffing their faces. I didn't mind as I kept punching the rocks until I dug a tunnel while also self electrocuting myself so that I could strengthen my entire body. I slept in that tunnel by having myself meditate in the dark with two boulders floating outside in a rotation, quite a few people were freaked out by that.

The next day was when Aizawa was having everyone start their real quirk training. I was left to my own devices as Tiger found out yesterday that I did not need combat training when he found himself pinned after throwing a punch at me for five rounds. I went back into my cave so that I could be at peace and electrocute myself with purple lightning so that my organs could strengthen themselves with my healing factor. I broke my bones by using force pull and push in opposite directions while keeping force boost on the entire time.

Mandalay went inside to check up on me and quickly ran out vomiting. Everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard her and went to see what was going on.

"Shota! What the fuck is wrong with you!? Are you just going to let your student self-mutilate himself like that!? I mean Christ all I smelled in there was blood and burnt flesh." Mandalay had tears in her eyes while glaring angrily at Aizawa.

The two classes looked over at my tunnel where they just heard lightning striking and the repeating snapping of multiple bones. Many people went pale while Momo and Ochako looking like they wanted to run in and force me to stop. Katsumi was clenching her fists while tears were at the edges of her eyes. Kyoka and Tsuyu looked at each other in sadness and a round of sniffling was heard from Momo and Ochako.

Aizawa looked at my tunnel as well with sympathy and worry in his eyes. "One of his quirks is a healing quirk that lets his body evolve to strengthen itself to unimaginable heights, but to do that he needs to go through constant pain and suffering. Kid is tough and will barely feel a thing."

"That's a lie." Momo spoke out loud. Everyone looked at her for clarification. "He told me he feels all the pain he receives and he said that he also feels the pain of having his body being put together." The class of 1-A looked into that tunnel with shock evidenced on their faces as they realized that he felt his arm grow back and being electrocuted back in USJ. They thought that his quirk allows him to not feel pain as he had never shown signs of feeling it.

"Holy Fucking Shit! If that is not manly then I don't know what is." Kirishima just stared at the dark tunnel with wide eyes and respect.

The rest of the girls except Momo-who knew about it-formed new tears in their eyes as they were now more worried than ever for the love of their lives. Katsumi looked ready to just sprint in there and force him to stop as she couldn't handle imagining Izuku getting hurt for their sake. Then she remembered what he said at the sports festival,

"_I will accept the sins that come with being a true hero, one who is willing to put the entire world's sins on his back for the sake of others to live a life of hope that this world may change for the better." _

Not another word was said as everybody scattered to a different area while keeping an eye on the tunnel. When everyone got back from their training and studies, they were introduced to another meal of fruit salad, grilled steaks, and steamed vegetables waiting for them. The students looked over at the Wild, Wild Pussycats who only shook their heads and gestured over to the tunnel where three boulders were moving in a weird pattern in front of the entrance.

The reason I even knew what they were saying and doing was because I was using my hearing to know what was going on outside. My senses were getting even more enhanced as I went through sense deprivation to strengthen them.

This only made people frown and wonder just who is Izuku Midoriya really. This went on for a week before Aizawa announced a short break of us going to the hot springs in the back of the building they were sleeping in. The two classes cheered while I waited until they left before I got out of the cave. Once I made sure they left, I quickly dashed towards the hot springs with force cloak on and washed myself before going into the water. I let go of force cloak and relaxed until I felt a stare coming from someone. It was Kota and he looked like he wanted to ask me something, "Shoot kid, I'll try to answer as much as I can." He flinched a bit before looking at me again. "Why do you go so far to be a hero? Don't you want to hang out with the others? Aren't you lonely being in that cave torturing yourself?" Kota asked those questions back to back in fear of me interrupting the conversation by just leaving.

I looked at the kid before sighing, "Yeah kid, I do want to hang out with them and yes it is lonely in that cave. Now to answer that first question, I had to answer the other two." I looked up at the starry night sky while letting the scent of nature wash over me. "I'm doing all of this to myself for a few reasons." I held out my fist towards the sky.

"I have people who I love dearly with all my heart that want to become heroes just like me. I want to protect them and the innocent people who are out there suffering out there. There are villains out in this who want to kill me and destroy everything that I hold dear. So, to keep them safe, I pushed my loved ones away out of my life so that I can get stronger and protect them from afar."

Kota looked at me like I was grew a second head. "You're insane! You are only going to get yourself killed doing that while making those that love you think that you hated or didn't care for them." Kota was going to keep going until he saw my face.

My eyes held a deep sadness and regret but also determination. "If I have to suffer so that everyone can live happily and freely then I don't care what torture or deadly situation I'm given." I look at Kota who recognized my face as someone who has accepted death. "I would gladly do it without a moment's hesitation." I got out of the hot springs and dried my body off with a blast of air before going into force cloak and leaving. I ignored the sniffling coming from the girl's side and Kota.

…

My eyes shot open when I smelled the fire. Immediately shooting out of the mountain, I found that my worst fears had been realized. Villains were invading the camp and someone shouted that Kota was missing. Without a moment's hesitation I activated full cowl at 35% and used my senses to track where the kid went.

I found him two minutes later somewhere around the middle of the mountain sitting down and overlooking the forests. I quickly came up to him and explained the situation, but before I could carry him back. A chuckling from a man came near us, a large frame under a gray cloak walked towards us. He was at least six and half feet tall if not taller, not to mention being about a solid 275 lbs.

"Well, well, well. Looks like I won't get bored after all. I get to not only kill a kid but also kill the one Shigaraki was worrying about." He removed the cloak to reveal a guy in his late 20s with blond spike hair and eyes that spoke of a psychopath with one of them being heavily scarred.

I pushed Kota behind me while circling around the bear of a man. "Well I guess I should introduce myself. Names Muscular and I am here to kill you."

A second later a large fist came smashing down towards us. I grabbed the kid and dodged while keeping my eyes on him. 'He can pile on tendrils of muscle fibers on top of already muscular frame for superhuman strength and speed. Based on the thickness, he also uses those fibers for defense as well.' I turned towards Kota, "Kid you need to leave now! Go towards Mandalay while I'll handle this guy."

Kota ran away quickly while I charged at the monster of a man as he gave me a crazier smile than Stain.

"I think I am going to love this! Give me the best you got you little shit!" We exchanged fists and blew back from the force of our hits. From there a slug match started between the two of us. I used skill and technique to hit in between fibers so to bunch up the nerves. He took the hits which slowed him down but it wasn't enough so we kept going at it. All the while, Kota stared at us and prayed for me to survive. 'He is going to die! Is this what a hero is all about? To die for other people?'

I was starting to get tired as a week of constant training took most of my energy. Channeling the Force helped but only for so long before I lose consciousness. Muscular threw a large haymaker into my temple which threw me back into the mountain where I created a crater. Muscular was throwing fist after fist into me, all while yelling,

"Come on! You are starting to become a disappointment! If you can't entertain me then the kid and girls down there will have to do!"

Something snapped in me as I felt the anger power me as I channeled force boost and let go of the gravity so that it went back to normal while putting full cowling at 40% which was just over my body's limit. The world was in slow motion as I could count the beads of sweat on Muscular's forehead while seeing his punches being thrown in slow motion. Using this, I threw my own punches at his sternum which shattered followed by two ribs on left then four on his right. One even punctured a lung as I felt my organs tearing and repairing themselves in slow motion as well.

I don't know how or what I did but I shot lightning into him which fried his nerves then somehow split his head open like a watermelon with a force blast except I felt no impact directly into his head like force blasts are supposed to be. I saw that Kota was still here so I rushed him out of there before he saw the carnage. I managed to get to the camp just as Mandalay and Momo were handling a lizardman that was cosplaying Stain.

Too tired to even care I sent a force blast to his head and sent him flying into a tree where he was knocked out. Turning around, I lifted a man with long reddish brown hair and big lips and slammed him into the ground where I heard a crack of his spine. Not even caring to stop I kept running towards a scuffle. Tiger, Mandalay, and Momo just looked at where I was before making sure that everyone else was alright.

I ran through the forest until I stumbled upon a high school girl dressed in her uniform while sporting buns on the sides of her blondish hair. She smiled at me with one fang sticking out while having a large blush and lust filled eyes. She was sitting on top of Ochako before getting off of her to face me.

"Oooh! You are just the one I want. Covered in blood already and from what I seen what this girl showed me, you can't die! I want you inside me now while I drink that delicious blood of yours."

I didn't bother exchanging pleasantries as I sent a small force blast that knocker her out while going over to the Ochako and Tsuyu. "Are you alright?" When they nodded, I sighed then used force heal on them just in case. Ochako looked at me with worry, "You have to find Katsumi! That Shigaraki guy mentioned capturing her for something!" Not even a second later I was already on the hunt for her.

…

In the camp clearing:

I ran back to the camp where a large division was happening. A guy that was scarred and stapled had his hand outstretched towards the class while his comrades were standing behind him with Katsumi. She was being held by a hellish version of a masochist while a man dressed in a Rorschach mask and an orange suit pointed his hand at her head. Everyone was a stand-off until I came in. The villains stiffened and were immediately on alert. I found the girl I knocked out waving over at me with her oversized blazer behind Shigaraki.

"Let her go! Or else I will kill all of you right here and deal with the consequences later." I practically growled at them.

"Now now that is not how you negotiate Midoriya. How about this? You come with us and we let the girl go back with the others. Sound good?" Shigaraki sounded like he already won when he made those demands. I clenched my jaw in frustration before I saw Katsumi's eyes.

I loosened up before looking up at Shigaraki with hate in my emerald and blood red eyes. "Okay. I will come with you on the terms that you let her go and no else in this camp will be hurt." Shigaraki's eyes squinted in happiness before looking at Moonfish to let her go.

The masochist listened and did what he was ordered while Katsumi walked over to the other side.

Many of my classmates were yelling at me not to do it and the teachers were telling me that they will find a way to save me. I looked at the girls and felt their extreme grief and love for me.

Before I fully crossed to the other side, Katsumi pulled me down for a deep kiss and held the back of my neck. I froze for a second as I felt her soft lips and c cup breasts pressing into me before responding back. I pushed her back before she could do what I thought she was going to do and perform a switch between me and her.

Katsumi looked absolutely frustrated that I stopped her before she yelled, "Izu you idiot! No matter how much you want to push us away just know I still love you!"

Momo has tears streaming down her eyes, "Izuku I fell in love with you since the day I met you. Don't you die on me now!"

Ochako looked the most ready to pounce, "I love you Deku! We will come and rescue you so just hold on!"

Kyoka was bawling her eyes, "Green! You fucking idiot! You had to play the tough guy and do this to us! I still haven't received that kiss or date so you better come back!"

Tsuyu had tears at the edges of her eyes, "Izuku! We'll be waiting for you! Don't worry about us and make sure you come back to us! Gero."

Ibara stood out of the crowd while holding on to her chest, 'Izuku! I never got to properly thank you or go out on that hike with you! Don't worry about your mother or us. We will be fine, just make sure that you live for us!'

I smiled at them and was going to say something before I felt Shigaraki's hand around my mouth and getting sucked into Kurogiri's warp. A couple seconds later and the camp was silent except the crying of six girls as they never got to hear my response.

The Devil's luck was very fickle that night as the girls got to confess their love for a boy while a man gets the chance to take a multitude quirks from that very boy. All that boy had in his mind was…

'Who's the first to die by my hands tonight?'

* * *

**Haha! Bet you weren't expecting this to be so long. Well I decided to do this to say sorry for the rant up top. Might do another long one for the next chapter. What is Izuku going to do at the headquarters? Who survives? Who doesn't? I just know that shit is going to get bloody next chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sup readers. Seems like people are confused by my writing style last chapter so I decided to go back to what I was used to.**

**Anyways,**

**I don't own My Hero Academia or Star Wars.**

**Falling Back Onto Another Pillar**

I am an idiot. I realize this and I don't regret my decisions. Though now I have a big problem, Shigaraki wants to test my healing quirk to how fast and how much it heals. So here I am tied to an iron chair with reinforce titanium handcuffs in a small room where there are no windows and the darkness practically swallowed me whole.

That was not the only thing swallowing me though. Yeah. That crazy chick from the forest, Toga something, is currently kneeling in front of me with a knife stabbing my gut while she chokes trying to deep throat me. If I was a normal guy then I would probably be both turned on and horrified at this, but considering I broke up with the people I fell in love out of fear of them being in my position-not this one but the torture kind-I really don't have a right to judge.

As Izuku was introspecting his stupid decisions and actions, Toga was currently having the time of her life as she would lap up any blood Izuku spilled then go back to pleasuring him. If her flushed was any indication, she was turned on by this way too much. When he finally climaxed, Toga swallowed it all up without a single drop missing before standing up to remove her soaking panties then proceeded to straddle Izuku while rubbing her sopping cunt on his member as lubrication.

"Oh IZUKU! You are just the perfect man for me aren't you?." Toga looked into Izuku's apathetic eyes as she pulled the knife out of his stomach at the same time as dropping herself right onto his member.

"Now we are both bleeding Izuku! Isn't this wonderful?" Toga's eyes spoke wonders of her sanity as she used her knives to claw into my back while she was riding me.

'Aw fuck it. The faster she orgasms, the faster I can kill the rest of this group.' With that mentality under way, Izuku was able to thrust his hips deep in her which made Toga's eyes pop open while her tongue stuck out from pleasure. From there a rhythm of slapping flash and loud moans echoed throughout the room until one giant scream escaped her lips as she collapsed herself onto his chiseled body.

"Holy hell Izuku, I knew that you were the one for me. You are also so warm, so very warm, ...sleepy." Toga closed her eyes out of fatigue while I concentrated on letting the blood flow redirect itself and make sure not to climax inside of her. Force phasing just my hands to release myself of the cuff, I removed Toga from my body and dressed her back up decently before finding my clothes neatly folded in the corner.

Putting on the dark sweat pants and charcoal gray t-shirt back on with my iconic red sneakers, I phased through the door while having force cloak on so that I could scout out who was in the building as well. From what I saw, it was an ordinary bar with Kurogiri managing behind it wearing a black vest and bow tie with an ordinary white dress shirt and black slacks. I saw Shigaraki and Dabi arguing over something so I took that opportunity to charge my body with the Force so I could use force blast or lightning.

What I didn't expect to happen was for a hulking nomu to bump into me then react by bear hugging whatever it hit. I turned off cloak as there was no point while the villains surrounded me in mocking humor.

"Now Midoriya, is that any way to treat your hosts? You haven't even seen my master yet. Oh! Speaking of, there he is now." Shigaraki ran towards a door while the others went stiff while eyeing the door for their mysterious boss. In came an old man with white curly hair on the sides of his scalp wearing a lab coat while a tall man walked in behind him. He was sharply dressed in a black suit and tie and stood ramrod straight as his presence radiated authority and power. The only problem was that he was wearing a helmet of sorts with respirators on the sides where his neck is.

"Ah Izuku Midoriya. Just the boy I wanted to see. You are certainly a powerful one of your family. The only thing that upsets me is that you wanted to be a hero. Pathetic." I could not get an accurate read on his emotional state as his emotions were all over the place never staying in one spot.

"You have felt the power of the dark side haven't you." He did not form it into a question. More like a sentence of certainty. "The raw power and strength you gain from it is intoxicating isn't it? We could help you unlock more of it, to become even more powerful than you already are."

I stared straight at where his eyes would be, "And what makes you so certain that I would just do what you say?" I swear I felt a smile form on his lips even through that tinted mask.

"You have loved ones correct? People whom you were willing to come here for just so they could safe. Don't bother answering. I already know the answer so what if I told you that I can train you into being strong enough to protect them from anything.? That, under my protection, your girlfriends and mother will be safe from all harm. All you need to do is accept my offer and kill All Might."

My mind reeled back for a second and some shame went through me as a second of consideration came up before being quickly doused. "I won't join you All for One. So don't bother to tempt me. I am a gray and I will stay that way for as long as I live." I began channeling force energy again, this time for a lightning repulse.

"Then I guess you will not be needing those quirks of yours in the afterlife." All for One reached out and grabbed my shoulder expecting a wave of power and healing to wash over him. Instead all he got was emptiness and a wave of concussive force and lightning hitting him.

Multiple things happened at one. The villains went into their attacking stance. All Might crashed into the building in his hero costume. Mt. Lady, Death Arms, Kamui Woods, Midnight, Gran Torino, Endeavor, and Best Jeanist came following behind him ready for combat. I had Full Cowl on at 40% forcibly while force boosts reinforced and strengthened my body further. All for One raised his hands to shoot something out of them.

**"ALL FOR ONE!"**

All Might went on to the attack by engaging All for One in a one-on-one battle while the other heroes engaged the villains. I took down the nomu behind me with a blast into the exposed brain before throwing a fist into Shigaraki who flew back into the bottles of liquor behind the bar. I then noticed people from both classes A and B running towards us as well.

"What the fuck are you guys doing here! Get out of here! There is a reason why I left you all there you know." I was furious and kinda happy they would go this far to help rescue me.

They couldn't respond as a giant man of at least 8' was charging towards us. He had a mutation quirk that made his skin like a rhino's while a steel horn was strapped to his head to pierce us. I didn't let him have a chance as I jumped towards him and spun kick his jaw then grabbed the horn when I landed. My muscles bulged a bit under his weight before I lifted him overhead and thrown him towards Moonfish and Mr. Compress. The others just stared at how easily I took care of three villains.

"I did not want any of you to get hurt because of me. So get out of here and find somewhere safe to hide while the heroes and All Might take care of this." I gave a tone of finality so there wouldn't be any arguments.

"Well what about you? Aren't you coming with us then?" Kirishima spoke up as the others looked at me, waiting for my answer.

"No. I need to do something. All Might won't be able to defeat him by himself." I started walking towards the pair who shattered enough buildings in their battle to create an open space for them to fight. Someone stopped me for a second by grabbing my hand and I already knew who it was just by feeling her hands before.

"Then you are getting backup whether you like it or not. I am not going to lose you again. You hear me Izu!" Katsumi's face was determined and her grip tightened her hold on me. I stared at her face for any hesitation before sighing for not finding one. "God you are such a pain Kat. You know that." I leaned down towards her ear to whisper something. "How would like to be "punished" afterwards hmm?"

Her face went into a deep shade of red before I gave her a good long kiss which she responded with pleasure. When we pulled back I gave her a small sad smile, "I love you Katsumi. Good bye for now." She didn't get to respond as I chopped on her pressure point on the neck and carried her over to Kirishima. "Take good care of her. All of you get to safety as well. I'll be right back."

I jumped high into the sky and launched a force push behind me while channeling full cowl again. Like a meteor, I crashed in between the two rivals while smiling at All for One. "It looked like All Might needed a hand so I decided to join in."

...

News crews were surrounding us while capturing our entire battle on a Jumbo-tron in the cities across Japan. The classes were staring up at those screens as well while the girls prayed for my safety.

"Damn it Green! Stop being so caring and battle hungry. Why didn't you just leave with everyone?" Kyoka stomped her foot in frustration as she watched All Might and I stare down the boss villain. Her heart couldn't help but skip a beat as she watched his confident smile and glowing green eyes.

"Deku wouldn't be Deku if he didn't care about the people here. He is trying to make sure All Might and the heroes have the backup they need while protecting the citizens." Ochako clutched at her chest as she watched her love and All Might begin fighting the multi-quirk villain. 'We haven't even gotten our second date Izuku so please don't die.'

"Ochako is right. Look closely at the perimeter between the crews and the battlefield. There is a thin barrier that is supposed to protect everyone from collateral damage. I recognize that as one of Izuku's abilities that he used in the sports festival." While Momo was putting a strong front for her sisters and friends. Internally, she was a nervous wreck as multiple scenarios went over her head. 'My heart belongs to Izuku so don't lose it.'

"Izuku seems to be doing pretty well considering who he is fighting with. Gero." Tsuyu at this moment was glad to have an amazing poker face as she felt her heart clench every time Izuku took a hit that was meant for All Might.

Katsumi wasn't saying anything yet as she was still out from Izuku's strike.

Ibara looked at the screen with tears threatening to fall, 'Please. Don't let yourself take those hits. All Might can take care of himself. It's you that needs to be careful.'

The rest of the classes could only watch with the citizens as the number one hero and Izuku were going toe-to-toe with the powerhouse. Citizens were cheering on the heroes even if they can't hear them.

…

"ALL MIGHT!" I watched All Might take a massive hit from the now mask-less All for One straight into where the wound was. I glared at the grotesque man as he gave a toothy smile, there were no eyes or nose to speak of so it made for quite the disturbing image. I channeled red lightning towards him which he took by sacrificing one of his arms to be vaporized. I never gave him a chance to recover as I went over my limit again by going 50% full cowling and added more force boosts to my body then throwing a right straight, an uppercut into the solar plexus, a knee strike into the hip, and a heel strike into his right knee. All hits I landed were followed by a crunching of bone as he flew into rubble.

I looked over at All Might only to see him in his skinny form, bleeding from many cuts and looking like he was about fall over. I ran to him and immediately used force heal which helped stop the bleeding and some internal injuries but his stamina was drained and I didn't know if I could recover that. "All Might. You are way passed your limit. You need to rest and get to a hospital because I sensed a couple of broken ribs and organs being strained. I can handle this so please rest!"

All Might's head was down, not even reacting to what I said as I stood back up to face the monster. "HAHA! It looks like even the mighty fall under absolute power. Midoriya this is your last chance. Join me in ruling this world or die with it!" His hand was outstretched awaiting for my answer. I didn't even hesitate this time. "I would NEVER join you! I'm going to be the hero this world needs. Even if All Might were to retire then another pillar will rise to support the fallen!"

All for One's smile faded while flames appeared on left hand while the right arm bulged into a Lovecraftian monstrosity. "Then so be it. Die with the so called symbol of peace."

All Might bulged back up covered in steam as he could hear Nana's voice telling him not give up while there are still people depending on him. His eyes burned a dark blue flame in them as he put all of his power in one final attack, one final punch. The shock wave was immense from the two fists colliding as Izuku kept himself steady and strong against the wind currents while making sure the barrier held. When it finally cleared, All for One was back under the rubble 50 feet away while All Might stood standing with his torn suit and blood staining him. In the silence, the hero rose his fist in the air while buffing up again so as to say he did it.

The crowds cheered as they believed the hero truly did it and managed to take down the villain. However, it all went silent when All Might spoke, "**Young heroes of tomorrow and today! You are the future of us and will make this world a better place!**" He looked at Izuku while the cameras panned out to get the two. "**Young Midoriya! I AM PASSING THE TORCH TO YOU! SERVE IN THE NAME OF JUSTICE!** I am sorry I have to leave everything to you Izuku." All Might fell over but I managed to catch him as I looked down at him in his skinny form. "I promise All Might that I will not let you down. I will become the hero that this world needs. Just rest and recover, don't forget that you still are a teacher at U.A." He chuckled at the little joke before falling asleep while I laid him down gently.

I stood up to see the other heroes clapping before shouts rang out as I turned around to see All for One with a quirk that turns his arms into blades about to stab All Might. Not a moment too soon I took his place as I felt the cold metal right next to my heart. I headbutted the villain and kicked off the ground to steer clear of anybody else while still holding his blade hand in my chest.

"_**Kid. You ain't going to win this. Not like this." **_ Solomon said in worry as he watched us pummeling each other again.

'I know Solomon but there is no one else that could do this either. Only I can.' I felt my body suffer as muscles tore and skin shred up as I added more force boosts and went up to 60% full cowling. My healing was trying to keep up but I was accumulating too much damage.

"_**Then I have no choice. Damn and I was just having fun watching you too. I was going to wonder if you were ever going to get back together with those girls you dumbass. I am going to transfer my knowledge and experiences of the Force including Revan's and Luke's combat and life experiences as well. However, once I do this then I am gone. Back into the force I go and you will have to absorb and learn the knowledge yourself."**_ Solomon was proud of the green haired brat as he managed to master push, pull, telekinesis, lightning, boost, phase, stasis and cloak in so little time with minimal teaching.

'I can do this! Don't go! I still have much to learn from you!' Izuku treated Solomon as a father figure since his father passed on and All Might had his own problems.

"_**I am proud of you kid. You have learned so much already. Know it is up to you to discover more of your abilities. **__**I'll miss you and take care of your mother. Goodbye Izuku.**_"

'Solomon! Solomon!' Izuku felt a rush of memories and feelings that had him open his eyes to the things that he could do. Feeling the air vibrate quickly he pulled on it and a rush of flames hit All for One in the back of the head. Not letting up, Izuku then froze the air in his lungs which made All for One start choking. Throwing punch after punch as his body was tearing itself apart he never let up. Flames and ice bombarded All for One while lightning coated fists wailed on the body until Izuku stepped back and yelled, "**MAELSTROM SMASH!**" while colliding his fist into the villain's face in a right straight of epic proportions as thunder and lightning crashed through the sky while one giant lightning bolt struck All for One.

I stood there with my shirt completely gone and my pants burned up to the knees. My body unwavering as a pool of blood formed under me with the cuts, burns, stabs, and bruising healing at an eye catching pace. My barrier went down as a swarm of heroes went over to me and All Might. News crews stood stock still as they couldn't believe the battle they just seen. Roars of civilians' cheers came in waves when the final scene was shown.

…

"God damn it! Izu is paying me back tenfold! I get MY first dibs on him. No complaints. Good." Katsumi was putting on her tough girl act but the others saw her eyes tear up while a happy smile adorned her face.

The girls all had the same expressions as they cheered with everybody else in Izuku's defeat of All for One.

…

"Midoriya are you trying to get this young lady a heart attack!?" Midnight was yelling at Izuku as he stood there with a sheepish grin while rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry Midnight. I just couldn't let All Might fight him without making sure everyone else was safe."

I looked down at Midnight who looked she was about to cry so I put a hand on her head for a head pat while pulling her into a comforting hug. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to make any of you worry that much."

"Nemuri." ,Midnight whispered.

"Huh?" Izuku thought his hearing still needed to heal.

"My name is Nemuri Kayama. Call me Nemuri." She was looking into Izuku's bare chest with a blushing face.

"Okay. I am sorry for worrying you Nemuri." I pretended I didn't hear her heartbeat speed or the squeal she gave. Looking at All Might getting up, I let go of Nemuri and walked towards him. "Hey All Might. Need some more healing before going to the hospital?" Yagi looked at me and nodded without saying a word. It wasn't needed as we both knew what the other wanted to convey.

After all the fuss by the media that wanted to get an interview with All Might and me, I just force cloaked and left, going towards where my home was.

'Time to go home. Now I am really hoping Mom made Katsudon and Kat doesn't try to kill me.'

* * *

**Hey, so that was the end of volume 2 finally. I was really worried on how this would play out in my head but so far you guys enjoyed it and love the criticism. Makes a better writer. Well, wait for the next one and keep on reading folks.**


	22. Chapter 22

**The start of volume 3. Things are going to change from here on out. I might go back to the anime and manga to refresh my memory on some things, but other than that new villains and situations are going to push Izuku to be at the peak.**

**Anyways,**

**I don't My Hero Academia or Star Wars**

**The Game Has Only Begun**

It's been nearly 3 minutes since I have been staring at my front door. I felt the emotions that are in that place and honestly I'd rather go back and fight All for One. 'Too bad they arrested him and a few of the other villains though they weren't able to catch Dabi, Shigaraki, Toga, or Kurogiri.' I also couldn't help but admire my new home as All Might helped pick out the place with my mother.

A two story home with a 10' by 10' front yard with the backyard nearly doubled in size. The outer color was a pale beige with one sliding door in the backyard with a porch. We had a front gate and about 5 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms in there. The place was quite expensive due to it being in a nice neighborhood along with the size, but All Might paid for all of it so I am in debt forever at this point. I digress though as I am still staring at the dark brown door, hesitating whether to knock or just walk in.

Taking a deep breath, I walked in with the key I had as I was expecting anything to happen. So when I took 3 slaps to the face followed by kisses on the cheeks and lips I was surprised for a bit but overall accepted it. "I deserve the slaps and I am sorry for hurting you all." I bowed deeply to them all as I waited for them to say something.

"Damn Izu now I don't feel like yelling at you anymore. Just stop holding everything on your shoulders." Katsumi forced me to straighten up before pulling me into a passionate kiss that nearly took my breath away.

"Next time just tell us how you feel as we deserve to know when you are hurting too. Not everyone can have empathy powers you know." Kyoka walked over to me and pulled my neck with one of her jacks so that our lips collided as well. I brushed her hair back and held her by the small of her back before pulling away as well.

"You need to trust us Deku. We might not be as strong as you, but that does not make us helpless." I walked over to her and leaned in for a kiss which ended being turned french as she got too into it. It wasn't until Momo cleared her throat before Ochako pulled away looking a ripe tomato.

Momo said nothing but instead leaned her head on my chest and hugged me tightly while I scratched her sweet spot on her head. Tsuyu was even easier as she tongue slapped me then jumped into a tight hug.

"Don't ever push us away without at least telling us why. It hurts us way more that way. Gero." Tsuyu held me tightly when she whispered in my ear so I just returned the hug and stroked her back.

My mother had obviously been crying if the tear stains and red eyes were to go by anything. I felt the worst for my mom as she had to watch her son on television fighting to even know if he was alright. "Izuku I should ground you for life, but right now I just want my hug and head scratched." I gave her just that as I hugged her tightly while scratching her head. I felt her tears soak the shirt the paramedics gave me but I didn't care as I haven't seen my mother since before the internships.

"I have been a terrible human being to all of you and I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness or affections. I.." I never got to finish my sentence when Momo just put her index finger on my lips.

"No. You are not going to push us away again. We knew what we were getting ourselves into the moment we confessed to you at the camp. We will train and get stronger so please give us your support instead of an apology." I stayed silent and nodded my head while a billion ideas shot through my head on how to improve their quirks and physical training.

My mom made me some dinner while we all joked and laughed before I fell asleep on the coach with multiple weights on my body.

I had no nightmare visions that night.

…

"Okay class We are getting back an old student that apparently has the irrational mind of a dog. Come in Midoriya." Aizawa was tired from clean up duty he had to do from the aftermath of All Might, Midoriya, and All for One's fight. He respected the kid when he first met him and continued to do so even though he was wary of his emotions letting loose. He just hoped that this kid could make it through the entire three years.

Walking in I smiled nervously while walking up to the front. "Hey everyone. Sorry for the sudden changes, I was just in a bad place for awhile but I'm better now so I hope to be with you all for the rest of our time here."

I received multiple smiles which calmed me down. When Iida stood up as class rep I felt that he deserved to be there. Classes were going well to as no one treated me differently since All Might's open declaration of me being his successor. That lasted until lunch.

…

"Is that him?" "Holy crap he's huge in person." "Why is he still here if he can already beat villains pretty easy?" "I wonder if he's single."

And many more were "Whispered" as I walked into the cafeteria and got my food. The girls seemed to scrunch up closer to me after hearing that last one while I could only sweatdrop at their antics. Aizawa said he was going to lead us in our hero training while All Might was recovering so I was expecting us to do something different than usual.

…

And I was right again.

"Okay class we are going to be doing a project that will last an entire month." The class looked at each other and murmured on what it could be.

"We will be having you come up with your special moves. Special moves are techniques that are meant to be finishers or used to support a battle. All Might has his smashes and Snipes has his ricochets so you will be here in building Kappa to train and come up with your moves. I want you to have at least one move or move set done by the end of the month. Go ahead and get started." Aizawa walked away towards his yellow sleeping bag with a book in his hand.

No one moved for a second before they began separating to create their moves. I went towards a rocky hill where 10 ton boulders were as I stared at my hands. 'Special moves huh.'

...

One month later:

Yagi strolled around the building with Aizawa and Midnight as he wanted to see how the class and Midoriya were doing. He noticed Katsumi put a palm out while her other hand made a circle in front. She shot off an explosion, but instead of spraying out as a large explosion, it was more of a hot beam that shot into the mountain half way through. Yagi was impressed as he also noticed Momo create a flash grenade that shot out of her hand, looking closer and you would notice a small cannon right underneath the wrist like a gauntlet.

He was too busy observing the students to notice a fairly large boulder falling towards him as Aoyama had accidentally cut off a piece when he was trying to perfect his high precision laser. Aizawa and Midnight were too far to make it in time and the other students were too stunned to react properly.

About 10 feet before it smashed Yagi in the head, it imploded and shattered into dust with no trace of it existing. No one knew who did it until they heard Izuku shout, "All Might are you alright? Sorry I shot that a little late as I was too busy concentrating on the Force." He was putting his right hand up with a light blue glow coming off as it manifested on Yagi who looked less tired than before.

"Young Midoriya. Was that your special move you just did?" Yagi was impressed but also intrigued on how managed to pull that off.

"Uh yeah I call it shatterpoint." Izuku rubbed the back of his head a bit sheepishly. Aizawa and Midnight got there and looked over Yagi before staring at Midoriya.

"Explain how you did that. I didn't hear or see a thing until after it was destroyed." Aizawa was impressed as well with his student as that move was a powerful one so it must have a drawback.

"Oh sure. You see I did this accidentally at the camp ambush when I fought a villain. I tried shooting a force blast at him but instead of hitting him like a cannon ball or large bullet, it instead split his skull open. So I was trying to figure out how I did that and found that I can seemingly send a bit of force energy into any crack, scar, or cut. Any weakness as long as it had an opening. When I do put the energy in, then it can spread it out and rip the opening wider and farther. So I thought, why not add even more energy and make it a sharper blast? And that is how shatterpoint was born."

The teachers paled a little at hearing that I just split a person's head open before paling even more until they looked like paper after hearing how it worked. Midnight piped up, "So is there a limit to the range or…?"

Izuku nodded his head which made the teachers sigh in relief, "Yeah it has a range limit of about 50 meters any farther than that and it loses its potency."

Yagi was proud that his successor was improving even more since his last fight. "That is a good move. Any more or was that the one you put your main focus on?" He was really curious if his student created more or not.

"Yeah, I did. Three in fact, one is called lightning storm as I can create and channel lightning clouds that strike down at people's energy that I marked down, another is called force grip or force crush which allows me to grab a person and hold them there as if a vice clamp was holding them; it allows me to knock them out with a blood choke or use the extreme version which is force crush which as its namesake crushed things down, perfect for support and rescue. The last one is a bit different than the other two as I learned this one as a kid, I call it force drain which drains the life force, stamina, or energy of any living thing and use it to rejuvenate me or another person."

That last own made everyone freak out, "Holy crap! That can kill people Izuku!" "Never use that on a person!" "I forbid that move."

Nemuri, Yagi, and Aizawa all said different sentences but they all meant the same thing. That move was downright villainous and should be banned.

"Don't worry. I would never use it on a person as I can take it from plants and trees, besides I can control how much I am taking so that I wouldn't outright murder a person like that. I also figured out I can cut off a limb and use force drain on it which will give back the energy lost." I paused for dramatic effect as the whole class was listening. "I can also make a plant have more vitality and look younger. Meaning that if I used that energy on a person then they can essentially stay youthful or younger for as long as I supply them energy when they grow older. It is not based on a time limit so you stay youthful until you begin to age again. For example, if an old person who was say, in their 80s or 90s, wanted to go back to their youth then when I give them the energy of semi large tree they revert back to looking and feeling like they did when they were in their 40s to 50s. It all depends on the energy and how much I take."

A long silence filled the building as everyone was digesting what I just told them about force drain.

"Young Midoriya. My boy. You just found the fountain of youth with your new special move." Yagi was looking at his successor and wondering just how powerful this kid could be as his potential is literally limitless.

All hell broke loose after that sentence as all the girls and Midnight were yelling for Izuku to marry them and to never forget that move. Aizawa just sighed and texted the principal on what he found out which led to Recovery girl leaving her office at the speed of All Might.

"Oh Iz. Zu. Ku." Nemuri strutted out to the young gray jedi who was tilting his head in confusion. "I think I deserve the free trial don't you think. Maybe you will receive a 'very' special reward for it." Nemuri was pushing her very sizable and perky breasts on his body while snaking her arms around his neck. Her eyes gave a sultry look that spoke of many things to come if he accepted.

Izuku gulped then force phased out of her arms as he was walking slowly backwards away from the ladies of 1-A who were giving off frightening auras. 'What have I done?'

"Where is Midoriya!?" Recovery girl came running in until she locked eyes on her prey and disappeared then reappeared in front of him.

"Sonny. I have been good to you for a long time now. Maybe you could demonstrate to everyone that move of yours on me.?" She was practically begging him with her eyes as only a old woman or little kid could give a look that makes you feel so guilty to say no.

"Okay. Can everyone step back for a second." Everyone immediately listened as they wanted to see the miracle themselves.

Izuku took a deep breath before grabbing his arm and made a small cut then pointed an index finger at it. The arm severed as he took a sharp breath to not let out a groan or scream. The others flinched as they felt guilty now for wanting him to do that for them.

His arm grew back a few seconds later as he faced one palm at the severed arm and the other at recovery girl. "Just relax and try not to resist it as I don't know if it will be painful or not for you."

Recovery girl nodded and took a breath herself while everyone watched as a forest green and lava orange beam zipped between the arm and Izuku's palm. Izuku's other palm started glowing before a sea green and fire orange beam shot into Recovery girl. A glow surrounded the lady while everyone could physically see the lines on her face getting smoother and her body growing taller and more youthful. She felt like she was in a relaxing spa that just took away all her stress.

The beam stopped a few seconds later with the arm nowhere in sight while everyone's jaws dropped at the sight before them.

"Well. Did it work? Come on tell me." Recovery girl was looking at everyone before jolting a little as her voice sounded younger and more higher pitched than before. "Here look at the phone camera and tell us yourself." Izuku handed his phone while having a small tired smile on his face as it was the first time he has done it on another person that was not himself.

Recovery girl looked in the camera and was stunned by what she saw. She was looking at beautiful 40 year old women with silky black hair and crystal clear black eyes. Her face was nearly clear of any wrinkles and her lips were fuller while no aches or pains were in her body. She looked down at said body and immediately noticed that she was back at her old height of 5'4" instead of being 3'9" with the plump and curvaceous body she had in her youth with the only tell of her being older being the small crow's feet, laugh lines, and her body being much softer than when she was young.

Tears of joy filled her eyes as she looked at Midoriya as if he was the son of God. "Midoriya. Whatever you need just ask me and I will do it no hesitation. I am in your debt now." She started to bow before Izuku stopped her. "Don't do that. I did this with no clear confidence in it being able to fully work. Consider this a thank you gift for all the work you have done for this school."

She hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before skipping towards the exit in clear happiness. Everyone watched her and then at Midoriya before the auras increased again. By the time they blinked, Midoriya was long gone somewhere in hiding.

Yagi just stared at the door while clutching the old wound on his side. 'Maybe.'

…

League of Villains secret HQ:

Shigaraki was staring at the small group of individuals who came after being inspired by Stain like Toga and Dabi. He also glanced at a small group of black robed individuals, all having either lava orange, sickly yellow, or dark red eyes. 'My army is starting to be built. Soon, a war will be upon us.'

…

Somewhere in America:

A group of 7' tall muscle bound men walked out of a building covered in blood with none of it being their own. 'Our Mandalor is in Japan and we must be there for him. The federation is growing again.'

…

Underground. Location Unknown:

A small group of sith were in seiza as they opened their eyes looking at each other, knowing what they were thinking. 'Our last family member is alive. Time to pay him a visit.'

…

Tokyo:

In a penthouse suite, a well built old man and others of similar age were sitting at a board meeting table. "Have you given this 'League of Villains' their supplies and weapons." one man who was dressed a posh Brit asked. "Yes, they should be received by next week." A man who looked like he belonged in wall street responded.

The well built man spoke up, "And the girl? Is she still being located?" The others were silent as no one wanted to respond to that.

They were too busy thinking of the money filling their pockets from the upcoming elections and taxes for the slums restoration to looking for the little girl. It was a tense silence before the well built man sighed and continued onto the agenda.

Enemies were growing and the heroes need to be ready especially one certain green hair pillar of hope.

* * *

**Chapter 22 done. Izuku's enemies are coming and he has to get even stronger than he is now. A war is coming and the pieces are coming together to create the two side. Keep on Reading. **


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own My Hero Academia or Star Wars.**

**Well Hello There**

The classes of 1-A and 1-B were standing in front of a hotel sized building, gawking at the new home they will be living in. The place was a three story dorm style building with the walls being a light gray with red trimmings on the ledges. We were told that ever since the USJ, they have been meaning to create a place where all of us could live where heroes can safely monitor and protect us.

"Isn't this a bit much? I mean two classes don't exactly need three stories of rooms. Right?" Kirishima was just staring at the third floor windows and getting a cold shiver down his spine. Most of the others were thinking the same as him but were not voicing out their agreement either.

"Doesn't matter now. Just find the room you were assigned to and unpack while settling yourself in. Afterwards, everyone meet up at the downstairs living room so both classes can get to know each other." Izuku was really taking his leadership role seriously for a second or else they would have all been stuck staring at the building. Once everybody walked inside Izuku went to go find his room as well.

'Isn't this room a little bigger than what a dorm should have?' It was not so much a room as it was more like a large apartment. A small kitchen stove, heater, and sink were included in the place along with a desk, drawer, cabinets, a bed, and a chair. Izuku could hear the others exclaim as well but decided to ignore them so he could continue his unpacking.

After finishing, he went downstairs to see if anyone listened to him. He found Ibara, Ochako, Tsuyu, Denki, Eijiro, and Iida all talking sitting on the sofas. Izuku did a quick nod over to Iida before walking into the kitchen to cook up a 'welcome' meal for everyone. It was nothing too special, just yakisoba with some side dishes and a salad. Once the people in the living room got a whiff of the food they immediately went into the kitchen/dining room.

"Yo Izuku you don't have to do this for us. We could have helped you out man." Kaminari was practically drooling at the smell of the noodles. He was not the only one either as the others were getting hungry as Izuku could tell by their growling stomachs.

"Eh I don't mind at all really. Just felt like it." Todoroki came down downstairs and froze at the smell of the soba. "Hey Shoto! Everything settled up there?" Todoroki did not answer but instead sat down at the kitchen counter.

"Izuku. Do you mind serving me some please?" Todoroki's eyes were completely on the soba the same way Izuku was with good katsudon.

"Sure, give me a sec and I'll serve all of you." He went over to the dishes and set them at the counter where the pan was. He served them the soba and handed it to them while putting the sides on the table afterwards.

More and more people came in and sat down to eat until Momo was the last one heading downstairs.

"Hey Momo, did you need help with your luggage? You should have told me and I would have helped." Izuku gave a fake glare before smiling to serve her a portion. Momo was a bit embarrassed to respond.

"I had quite a lot of things and I wasn't sure I could have fit everything as the room was a bit smaller than my old one." Momo's face went a bit red before eating her food. Izuku could only nod as he remembered how large that room was. It was practically bigger than his entire old apartment.

'That reminds me. I need to call mom later and let her know that I'm fine. She was starting to stress eat if I did not come back home last time.'

Izuku long finished eating three portions of his meal before walking over to the sink and washing his dishes. He sat down with the others who finished at the living room. Ashido and Kaminari were playing Smash Bros so it was quite funny watching either one lose as they would dramatically wail.

He texted his mom a few seconds before and was just relaxing on the soft sofas when Tsuyu and Ochako sat beside me. I was speaking to them and scratching their heads when my phone rang.

"Hello. Mom, why did you call? Something happened?" _"Izuku. A group of men in dark robes knocked on the door and were asking for you. I lied to them so they could go away."_ "Are you alright?! Did they try coming in?" _"No sweetheart, but Izuku. They had the aura of death and decay on them. They were sith."_

Izuku did not respond as he was already running towards the front door. Everyone was asking him where he was going, so he quickly said that someone was going to hurt his mom and ran faster. The whole world was a blur to him as he was sensing their force aura to track them down. He found them right at the gates of U.A. They just jumped right over the walls while setting off all the alarms.

"Ah young Izuku. How much you have grown since we last saw you. You were just a tiny worm the last time." The head sith was talking to me in a mocking tone in his voice as the aura of disgusting greed rolled off his person. He removed his cloak to reveal a shaven head with red and black tribal tattoos everywhere on his head and the skin that I could see. I tensed for a battle while counting how many there were.

'About eight of them. They all have a light saber. Two in the back have a staff saber while the one in the front has a double bladed saber.'

No words were said anymore as they all pulled out their sabers. I realized that I did not have my sabers and will probably have to kill one of them and take theirs.

'I thought Saigai was the last one. I was right to think that the other branches of the family were in hiding. Darth Brutus was only from the main family after all, like Mom and me.'

Before we could engage, a ten man group of seven foot tall muscle men came down the middle wearing armor that was very similar to my design except their gauntlets had a missile launcher and flamethrower attached. Each one had different colors representing something probably and oh they had jetpacks. They were the mandolorians, people who were raised and most genetically altered to be the perfect warriors.

"We have come looking for the one called Hisashi Midoriya. Where is he." The tallest of them all was a seven and half foot tall man whose voice was thundering deep even with the speaker in his helmet.

"Why are you looking for my father?" I was curious who these men are and what my dead father has to do with this.

"He is our mandalor and was supposed to be in America 9 years ago. He never showed so we searched for information on his whereabouts. Now we are here so where. Is. Hisashi." His voice demanded an answer and was probably ready to beat the information out of us.

"He's dead. Been dead for nine years now. Died in a plane crash when a group of villains hijacked the plane. No one survived." Izuku was a bit sad to reveal the info but kept his emotions in check as his eyes never left the sith who were trying to flank us.

"I see. Then you. You are his son correct?" I nodded my head. "Then you must fight us all in order to earn your place as Mandalor."

"What the hell! Why was I immediately your candidate? I didn't even know he was Mandalor before you told me."The mandalorian did not answer and just charged at me along with the others with their electrostaffs, knives, and blades. Revan told me that in a traditional Mandalor duel, they would only use cold weapons and hand to hand combat as blasters and other gear were banned.

The sith just so happened to activate their sabers as well and charge at me too. I was now stuck at the center with two groups charging me so I did the only thing possible and charged a lightning enhanced repulse.

Right when they were in striking distance, I unleashed the energy and jumped out of the circle. I sensed three others closing in on our location and a person on the roof of the main school building watching this all happen. I couldn't go farther than that as a dark Jedi came in slashing his saber at me. I could tell he hasn't trained against other opponents much as he was stiff and went through the katas in a trance. I quickly disarmed him by grabbing his thumb and twisting until I heard the pop of his wrist.

Making a knife hand, I stabbed into his solar plexus while using force boost and my hand went through until it came out of his back. I used my hand to shoot out a force push and dislodged my bloody hand. The sith slumped down to the ground as if his puppet strings were cut; his family did not take that well as they roared out in fury. Channeling the memories of Solomon, I vibrated the air around them until a ball of flame surround the ones who only had a single bladed lightsaber. That left me with the three that I needed my most focus on.

Of course, I couldn't ignore the mandolorians either as they lunged and swiped at me towards my vital points. I needed to take them down quickly before I got a saber in the back, so I held the leader by his throat with my physical grip while the others kept their distance. When I felt the man slump over unconscious, I used his body to slam the other warriors who caught him but left themselves wide open. I couldn't punch them as their armor is made out of the same material as my mine so using palm strikes and grappling were my best choices. Striking their temples with my enhanced strength, I knocked out the ones who had the leader while throwing a heel strike into the one warrior tried sneaking behind me. His left knee gave an audible pop as he went down without making a single noise.

'Got to hand it to them. These are some tough sons of bitches. Five down and five to go plus the three sith.'

Taking a knife out of the leader's boot, I threw it with a force blast as it lodged itself in one of the staff saber wielder's sternum. Not wanting to pause, I shoulder tackled the nearest mandolorian whose main color was a golden color with silver edges. He was striking my back with elbows, but I didn't let go as I picked his body up and slammed all that weight down into the ground as I felt his body slack in exhaustion. Throwing a backwards hook kick, I knocked another one in his helmet as I heard, more than felt, his jaw snap as he went down like a sack of potatoes.

'These guys are near the same strength as the first nomu. If it wasn't for me training all this time I would already be on the ground as a bloody pulp.'

A punch to the gut woke me from my thoughts as my body lifted off the ground from his power. I quickly grabbed his wrist and twisted my body until my legs snaked around his throat. My hips pulled up as I was doing an arm bar. He was still standing however, so with no other choice I dislocated the shoulder then used the back of my heel to apply pressure to his thorax. Hearing him choke on a grunt, I forced my weight downwards which slammed both of us on the ground. Doing a backwards roll, I avoided being stabbed by a staff saber as the sith shot lightning at me. I countered with my own lightning as a distraction as I used one of the burnt dark Jedi's sabers to stab him from behind using telekinesis.

Now that just left me, two mandolorians who were wielding the electrostaffs, and the sith with the double bladed saber. The person that was on the roof jumped down between all of us. He was a Caucasian male with a slight tan wearing a dark brown cloak, a dark thermal shirt underneath a tan robe, and dark brown cloth pants with a dark brown leather holding it all together with brown combat boots tucked into his pants. He looked to be in his mid-fifties, had dark brown hair mixed in with some white hair in a dapper cut with a trimmed white beard, dark blue eyes that held wisdom and mischief in them, and a small smirk held on his lips. What got me curious was that he also held a saber on his hip.

"Well hello there." Those were his first words and it sounds like he said that a couple a times before.

"Kenobi." The sith seethed out the name with pure malice and anger as his glowing red eyes lit up even more. He attacked the new Jedi who pulled out his saber which glowed an ordinary blue to meet the clash.

The two mandolorians ignored the man and attacked me in sync with one with the navy blue armor going high while the other who wore a dark gray went low. I hopped and twisted until I was horzontal as I sent out two force blasts to both of their torsos. The navy blue backflipped to orientate himself while the dark gray took it like it was nothing. Pushing off my toes I went on the attack against the dark blue whose figure was undoubtedly a woman's. She was sending strikes of her staff towards my limbs so my arms felt numb from the electricity. Luckily, when I trained in my cave I gained a high resistance to electricity so I brushed it aside to palm strike her stomach as I heard the dull thud the armor made and her small grunt to let me know she felt that. Sweeping my leg in the small opening, she went under as me as I caught the staff she let go to catch herself. Stabbing the staff into her neck, she twitched then went down.

Her partner was not idle as he stabbed my spine with the staff as well. Taking the pain, I channeled it another force blast that knocked him in his helmet as he flew back. Disorientated from the hit, I stabbed the staff into the gap of armor on his left side which earned me a growl of pain before he went down as well.

The two, sith and Jedi, were finishing their fight as well as the newcomer held the defensive style of lightsaber combat and was waiting until the killing opening was there. A few seconds later, the sith got sloppy in his frustration in not killing the man.

"Stop! Do not fight anymore. The police are on their way." Cementoss and Vlad King ran over to the two men to break them up while Midnight ran over to me.

The yell was ignored as the man stabbed the sith in the heart and gently lowered him down. "I am sorry brother. The boy has a destiny that must be called and he must be the last of the old generations." Using his fingers, he lowered the dead sith's eyelids until they were closed. Cementoss locked the man in a cement prison with only his head being open to the air.

"You are under arrest for murder and Midoriya! You will go with us to the police station for questioning on what had happened here." Vlad was worried for the kid as Nezu said that any more of these people that came out of the brush were most likely his relatives. That meant that the kid had to kill more of his family and watched a brother kill another brother.

Midnight pulled me in for a hug. "Why? Why are you always in the thick of things? Haven't you been in enough bloodshed?" Her tears hurt me and now that I was starting to accept my feelings more. I knew why and it confused me a bit as she was my teacher.

"This world is an unfair one. You should know that Nemuri. I declared that I would handle this world's sins and I am making on that promise. Please do not cry for my sake. I hate seeing you like this." I wiped her tears away with a thumb before walking towards Vlad, Cementoss, and the man. "What is your name uncle?"

He gave a small smirk, "Names Kenobi kid. Obi-wan Kenobi. I was your Dad's cousin and that man over there." He gestured his head over to the dead body with a sad look in his eyes. "Was my brother. His name was Maul."

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. New things are coming along and before people ask. NO this is not a crossover but instead has elements of Star wars in it. What I mean is, there is no expanding galaxy of star ships and things like that. It is strictly the My Hero Academia world but with the history of star wars thousands of years before quirks were introduced with Solomon using his nerdy tendencies to recreate the saga sort of. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this and keep on reading.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I don't own My Hero Academia or Star Wars.**

**Mando'ad**

SMACK

"What the hell do you mean that we wouldn't be able to arrest them!?"

Officer Kaido was on his last nerve with the kid. They have been at it for an hour now with the kid only giving them the minimal amount of information necessary. So far we only know that these people were his family like with Darth Brutus and that the people wearing the strange armor worked with his father. This kid and that Kenobi guy are getting on the detective's nerves and they were not even going to bother trying to talk to those huge guys and girl. None of them spoke and if they did then it was in a language that no one knew.

"What I keep trying to explain is that even if you did manage to capture and arrest one of them. Which would have been highly unlikely, they would have killed themselves before they even stepped into an interrogation room or even the holding cells." Izuku was tired and really wanted to talk to the mandalorian leader and his uncle.

"How do you know they would have killed themselves? They only had those robes and weird weapons on them." The tech guys were pissed off that those sabers were the same as the kid's and Brutus's. Hell, they can't even use the weapons the giants had as they had biometric scanners on them that would blow up if anything was misplaced or moved. The only exceptions were the knives and those couldn't be replicated due to the fucking metal and forging techniques.

"You didn't bother checking their molars for poison or the fact they can just use their quirks to off themselves. Like I said, it is a highly secretive family."

The officer couldn't say anything as the door opened to reveal Nezu and Aizawa. They walked in and told the officer that they are taking me under their custody. He nodded and stepped away so that I could walk away.

"How are you feeling kid? It cannot be easy for you." Aizawa was worried as this is a lot of trouble for one teenage to handle. It has almost been an entire year since he killed his uncle now he did it again with his cousins, aunt, and another uncle whose brother killed him.

"I'm fine Aizawa, but I do need to talk to the Mandalorians and my uncle about some stuff." Nezu and Aizawa looked at each other before looking at me.

"Midoriya you know who those people are? We have been trying but we could not understand a word." Nezu tried interpreting and learning the language but without some sort of dictionary or context it is near impossible except they do say the same words _jetii _and _Mand'alor_.

"Yeah I know who and what they are. I'll talk to them and if we can, release them." Izuku had a very determined face as he practically marched over to where they were holding them.

…

The warriors and Kenobi were deadly silent until the door opened and I walked in. Then they all bowed with them being on their knees as a salute. Kenobi just waved and smiled a little.

In mandalorian "_sheb"_:

"Izuku Midoriya. You have bested my men and I in combat with almost practiced ease just as I hoped you would like your father did with the previous Mandalore. We can now say that you are now our Mandalore and should be shown the respect of one." The leader looked at me with pride at seeing such a young and strong warrior. It was almost like looking in a mirror of their previous leader if it were not of Hisashi being taller and having more white hair.

"Stand. You said you knew my father and that he was Mandalore. Now why was he going to you?" Izuku wanted answers and he was going to get them. The woman who still had her helmet on was staring at him in both reverence and challenge.

"Yes. Your father was coming to us so we could prepare for the war coming. He wanted to make sure everything was ready when you defeated him and became Mandalore."

"Okay. Now what are your names? I can't keep thinking of you as just mandalorians." The mandolorians looked at each other before taking off their helmets in a hiss of air.

The leader looked to be in his 40s with salt and pepper hair slicked back and eyes of a dark oceanic blue, he looked grizzled and tempered in fire if his scar on his cheek was any proof, his height was 7'7" and looked like a body builder on steroids. "My name is Kag Ordo of the Ordo clan along with my 4 sons and daughter, Braz, Jazeadth, Arurk, Okka, and Athae." One by one in order of their names called they removed their helmets.

Braz had a lighter shade of black hair that looked to be more charcoal gray, his eyes were also of a light blue as well with a smirk of a smile plastered on his face, he was 7' even and had a more lean build like a swimmer's. "You threw my own father at me along with the two others who who haven't removed their helmets. You must be as strong as my brother Okka if not stronger as _buir_ is at least 320 pounds of muscles and metal."

I shrugged and looked at Jazeadth and Arurk who were twins, they did not look like their brother and probably had a different mother as they had dark red hair and dark green eyes, both being 7'1" and having builds of runners, Jazeadth looked to be the serious and cold type while Arurk was more happy go lucky if anything. Jazeadth looked at me, "You dislocated my shoulder. _Ori'jate._ You picked up my brother too. Even when getting hit repeatedly in the back with our _beskar'gam." _His brother gave me a smile and light punch to the chest.

Okka and Athae were definitely siblings of the father with a different mother as they both had the Midnight black hair of their father but the violet purple eyes of the mother. Okka was All Might's height as he was 7'2" and had nearly the same build as well. Athae was most definitely the most unique of the family as she was only 5'10" and had a gymnast's build with the body to match Mt. Lady and Midnight. She was a beautiful girl that looked to be a year or so older than me. Her attitude definitely spoke of a warrior princess. Her eyes were trying to bore through me as she inspected every inch of my body and from her noises, she approved. "You are a powerful warrior. You took down my brother Okka like he was nothing and he weighs nearly 400 pounds." I took that as a compliment and moved on to the other warriors.

The other four removed their helmets to introduce themselves. The oldest who looked to be in his late 30's had dark brown hair with dark gray eyes, the man was Braz's height with a swimmer's build, he took his hand out for a handshake, "My name is Xarr Bralor of the Bralor clan and these three behind me are my brothers." Gesturing to the others who have all have the same hair color and height but different eye colors and hair styles. I shook his hand as well then looked at the others.

"Names Dralla and its nice to meet you _Jetii._" Dralla had a martial artist's physique with his eyes being a forest green and held a curious look to them, his hair was style long in a ponytail. Next came the one whose knee I dislocated, he had a crew cut and had ruby red eyes, snorting, "My name is Drax and don't you forget." The last brother was one of the ones I knocked out along with Braz and Dralla, his eyes were actually gold and his hair was in a short mohawk, "You sure know how to fight _ad'ika_. I can still feel that hit. My name's Gar."

With them all introduced, I looked at them in expectation. "Shouldn't you give me a title? I mean each Mandalore gets one." They all looked at each other and huddled up, while that was happening I was walking over to Kenobi.

"Hey Uncle Kenobi, you were waiting for something. What was it?" Kenobi laughed a little. "Haha! I knew that you noticed me! Well to answer that. I was waiting until Maul was by himself so that we could finish the duel we started so long ago. I was also going to warn you." Kenobi went serious. "There is a war brewing and you will be in the thick of everything going on. So far you have made good progress in training, but don't forget that some of our family weren't killed by another Jedi. A mandalorian could kill us, a gun or blaster, hell one of these so called villains could get lucky. Be careful kid." I didn't get to respond as he force phased out of the jail cell and disappeared somewhere.

"Hey _ad'ik__a__, _come over here. We know your title." I looked over at Kag and Xarr who held smirks.

"What is it? Destroyer, Dominator, or Dauntless?" He was actually a bit excited as he still hasn't made a hero name since he wasn't in class when Midnight was doing that.

"You are now _Mand'alor te Genet __Cabur__._ Better known as Mandalor the Gray Guardian." Kag looked at me with his smirk as my smile widened. "Your father was known as _Mand'alor te Kandosii _or Mandalor the Indomitable sometimes the Ruthless as well. He was able to take on a small army of _dar'jetii _by himself as well as tank attacks that would have killed most men even mandalorians. You know how or why?" Xarr looked at me with pride when he spoke of my father.

"No why?" Xarr smiled, "He said he had to go back to his and I quote, "My _aliit bal ad'ika _are waiting for me at home.", the man was crazy for you two. He wouldn't take any more wives after finding your mother. Said she was enough of a woman for him. Hisashi loved you remember that."

Tears were going down my face as I smiled and thanked them. Nezu and Aizawa looked a bit confused at the exchange of words spoken at some points but were able to get a picture of what they meant. "So are we going to go get that Kenobi back or…?" Aizawa looked at where the man walked through the wall.

"Leave him. Not like we would be able to catch him anyways. No, those 'mandalorians' said a war is coming. We need to keep the students safe then as this could mean the League is involved." Nezu looked at Izuku as he was smiling and talking to the warriors. "And we are going to need to be prepared."

…

"Why do you want to look at my room again?" I just got back from the police station so I expected everyone to be asleep as it was early morning. Nope, turns out they slept early so they could all see me when I came back.

"Because last night we all went to each other's rooms to determine who has the better room and for curiosity's sake as well." Mina was really curious as to what this monk hides in room. The others were also wondering what his room looked like as most of theirs fit their personality.

"Alright come with me then. I have a biometric scanner in place so no one can break in without me knowing." They were a little surprised at my paranoia until they saw the room.

"Uh Izuku. I know you have this warrior monk thing going on but that is a lot of weapons and equipment." Kaminari couldn't help but gawk at the sheer amount of things that could kill in a room. Yeah, so while settling in I decided to use my barrier to cancel the noise then proceeded to remodel the room to my specifics. It turned from a mini apartment to a full blown home as I had a room filled with blasters of many shapes and sizes along with swords of both practice and practical, a training room, my normal room that has my bed, and a kitchen. My normal room is a minimalist style with only the basic furniture, a poster of All Might, and a picture of my parents and me when I was three.

"Seriously Green, do you even have a license to carry those?" Kyoka was particularly looking at a rifle, not just any rifle but a DC-17 which Kag and his kids had as well. This rifle was mainly used by the commandos in the family who were our personal military, it was interchangeable to be a grenade launcher, sniper, and a normal semi-automatic.

"Yes I do and don't worry. I made all of them so those aren't even in the market." Katsumi was smiling like a mad woman as she held a heavy repeating rifle in her hands. "Izu did I mention that I love you sooo much." She was fluttering her eyes at me while trying to be cute. I just gave her a deadpan look, "Kat I am not going to be giving that or any of these. These are not toys and are not meant to be treated as such. What you are holding there was able to kill over five hundred people before it needed to cool down. So unless you get a license and my personal training, you ain't getting one."

"Please. I promise I will take good care of it." She gave me her puppy dog look but I wasn't budging, not on this. She eventually gave up and grabbed a vambrace. "What about this then? Doesn't look too dangerous." I immediately snatched it out of her hands as she was looking down the gauntlet.

"NO ONE TOUCH ANYTHING!" Everyone froze at my voice as they haven't heard me get angry for awhile. Especially towards one of his girlfriends as he hasn't raised his voice for them at all. "THIS is an S-1 vamblade which holds a dagger length blade at one end of it." I demonstrated by putting it on and out popped the blade with a _snikt_ sound. "I modified it to also coat the blade in poison and to shoot small caliber bullets. You were going to kill yourself Katsumi so when I say no I really do mean no."

She meekly nodded her out as she hasn't been scolded since they had that talk in the fake building. "Sorry Kat for reacting like that but I really do not want to see you get hurt because of one of my weapons. Tell you what, one of these days we can go to a target range and I will show you how to use one of the blasters." She immediately perked up as this was the first date they got to go on by themselves.

Momo spoke out when the mood was getting lighter, "Izuku, you said that you built these right?" When I nodded at her she continued, "These are some high tech equipment that I doubt any military has. How were you able to build them?" She noticed the materials did not look anything like she has seen before.

"Well my family built them back in the past when wars were more frequent so they invented so much cool shit that it just became a hobby for them. They left the blueprints for their inheritor and I memorized then burned them so no one can use them for profit." Everyone just looked at me and exclaimed at the same time, "Why does your family become more awesome the more you talk about them!" I could only shrug and lock the weapons door behind me.

…

In Kappa gym:

"Alright class as you all know we are having an inter-school final exams where first and second years are going to be competing to see who is the better school and things of that nature. So train and be ready. To give you an example of what you may face, we brought three of our top students to spar with you today. Introduce yourself." Aizawa stepped back to reveal three people.

On the left was a bubbly periwinkle colored hair girl with aqua marine eyes. She stood at about 5'4" and had a body that could certainly give Nemuri and Momo a battle of figures because she was curvy in all the right places. This was Nejire Hado, a third year student, and one of the big three as the third.

On the right was a tired looking young man with pointed ears like an elf, indigo spiked hair and eyes, and would not look at us in a shy manner. He was about 5'9" and was lean built but overall lanky looking due to his appearance. This was Tamaki Amajiki, another of the big three, sitting at number 2.

The final person who was in the middle, was a grinning young man with blond hair spike up in the front and blue oval eyes. He is 5'11" and has a muscular build that reminded me of a football player. Don't let his cheerful personality fool you as this was the number one of the big three, Mirio Togata.

Once they introduced themselves, without mentioning their quirks, Mirio stepped up to spar us. "So I am going to take on all of you so please unleash your POWER!"

I nodded but couldn't help but look at Nejire as she did with me. 'She has a lot of life energy. Her quirk probably has to do with manipulating it in some way.'

Her thoughts were similar, 'Wow he is so tall, big, and cute. His vitality is off the charts even compared to mine and All Might's. Togata is going to have to go 100% against him.'

We all got into our combat stances and I activated full cowling at 15%. 'This is going to be fun.'

* * *

**I am going to cut it there. Yeah, so I was on wookiepedia for the language and weapons plus I memorized the one from the video game Republic Commandos. A game ahead of its time, the language was pretty fun to read about as I always thought the Mandalorians were badass in legends and other comics until Disney pretty much nerfed them. I am excite for The Mandalorian though. Yeah so some OC characters came and already you guys are saying she is in the harem and frankly that may or may not happen. Anyways, keep on reading. Camie is coming up along with the battle of U.A. versus everyone else.**


	25. Chapter 25

**I don't own My Hero Academia or Star Wars**

**Symbols and Meanings**

"POWER!"

Togata propelled forward in a burst of speed that reminded me of Iida's recipro burst. It took less than 5 seconds for him to take out the Sato and Sero who were in the front. It would be impressive and the class were in awe of the feat if it were not for one tiny detail.

"Why the hell are you naked!?" Kyoka exclaimed while covering her eyes as Togata launched forward again to take her, Momo, and Mina out in quick succession. The others quickly snapped out of it and started attacking with Katsumi and Shoto going full offense. Katsumi fired off multiple explosions trying to hit the still smiling streaker.

"Fucking Tin Tin! Stay still!" She knows that they are hitting as some were point blank but none have even given him a scratch. Todoroki wasn't fairing any better as any time he thinks he had him trapped, the guy would be behind him throwing a punch.

As the others were trying to at least touch Togata, I was watching and observing him. 'Is he phasing? No, his clothes would have stayed on him. Think Izuku! What is he doing different than what you do?'

Togata gave him his answer when Shoji managed to grab onto him in a bear hug, but it did not last long as Togata slipped into the ground to escape Todoroki's ice which encased Shoji instead.

'That's it! Permeation must be it. It is almost exactly like force phase except mine is manipulating the atoms and cells in my body and clothes to become one with the force and air. His is focused solely on the physical body so I can touch him in force phase by making it so my frequency matches his.'

More and more of his classmates went down until only he was the last one. They stared off at each other with Togata smiling. "You haven't even moved an inch since we started. A hero should never give up. They need to focus their POWER!" Togata slipped through the ground then pushed out where I was with a fist cocked back. His confident eyes and smirk quickly disappeared after he found that his fist went through me.

"Oh I wasn't giving up." My grin turned a bit sinister. "I was just analyzing your weaknesses." I threw a right hook that connected with Togata's jaw. He was not expecting the hit as he believed his permeation would have bypassed it but that was not the case. Neither was he expecting the multiple other hits to his ribs, right quad, and solar plexus.

Togata slipped straight down to get away and build up momentum then went straight up with an uppercut that connected with Izuku's jaw. He was further shocked when Izuku took the hit and stayed still. Togata felt his wrist being squeezed in a vice grip when a knee flashed by his vision then his head slumped. Looking down involuntarily, he saw that knee was in his gut along with the spit and some vomit on the ground.

"I guess you can't hear when using your quirk since I yelled out that you were going to do an uppercut or see me either since you didn't notice my knee until it was too late. Good to know." I let Togata go as he slumped down to the ground while I sat down to recover some stamina I wasted to keep full cowling and force phase on. Hado and Amajiki had their jaws on the ground along with Yagi and Aizawa who were in the back observing the entire thing.

Soon two of the big three snapped out of it and ran towards their friend. Amajiki was scowling at me with undisguised fury, "You did not need to be that ruthless. It was just a spar you know." I only shrugged and gestured to my classmates with some puking out their lunches. "Tell that to them. Your friend may be part of the big three but he went overboard on the whole "power" thing." I got up and dusted off my gym uniform before walking over to the ones who were groaning on the floor.

Closing my eyes and having my palms facing them, a sky blue color manifested around me while the scrapes and bruises of the students slowly disappeared. "You should be fine. Though get some rest when we head back. Go on without me, since it looks like Aizawa wants to talk to me." Kirishima and Sato looked back at the teacher who had an annoyed face before nodding and picking up their fellow classmates.

"You went overboard. It seems you have been doing that a lot more recently; something you want to talk about with us?" Aizawa was staring at my face trying to scrutinize any changes to my expression. I shook my head in the negative, "Not now. I can handle it myself, but I will let you know if I can't." He walked away towards the changing rooms with his head down in contemplation.

Aizawa nodded his head then sent his focus over at the three older students, "Togata. You got complacent and overconfident in your quirk. You spent more time toying with the students and not just finishing it quickly. That left you open to Midoriya who found a weakness and exploited it to find others. That goes to the two of you as well. Do not underestimate someone. That is a one way trip to the hospital."

The three nodded their heads with Mirio and Nejire watching Izuku's back until it disappeared around the corner. Nejire held some worry for the young man, 'His vitality. It felt so dark and depressing right there in the end. Why?'

...

After school, I didn't go to the dorms. Instead, I went to my mother's home where the mandalorians were staying and keeping her company. I wanted to talk to them about what I was feeling and if there was any advice they could give me. So hearing the laughter through door brought me out of my thoughts and smile a bit knowing that my mother was enjoying her new residents. Opening the door revealed to me Athae and my mother talking over a cup of tea while Kag and Xarr were enjoying a pint of something alcoholic by the smell of it. I can hear the other males making a commotion upstairs with a video game of some sort.

My mom noticed me and practically teleported in my arms to give me a spine crushing hug. "Izuku! Why didn't you mention that you met Uncle Kenobi or the fact you had to kill more of our family? I wouldn't have told you if it was going to hurt you more." Her tears soaked my shirt while I returned the hug more gently with my hand stroking her back in comfort. "I know, but I couldn't let them continue as they were. Maul was just as bad as Brutus if not worse since at least Brutus had some honor left. I told you and the entire world what my goals are as hero. I can't give up now before I even start."

Her hold over me tightened and I swear she had another quirk because the amount of tears she produced could fill a bathtub. "I know. I know, but a mother can't help but worry for her son. Just please talk to me about anything okay." I nodded and told her okay while Kag saw the look I was giving him, 'We need to talk.' He nodded, finished his pint with a gulp, then walked over to an empty bedroom. I managed to soothe and pry my mother off of me to follow him in. Kag was already sitting in lotus position waiting for me, "Well, Mandalor. What is it that you want from me?"

"First things first, keep yourselves occupied with training and possibly train my mother as well. She needs something to defend herself." Kag said yes sir and I continued, "Next, I want to know how my father and you coped with slaughtering as many people as you have done all these years. Finally, I need some of your smiths to look over and improve my armor as I made some modifications but nothing like yours."

Kag rubbed his chin in thought of my final two requests. "Well I can give the blacksmiths notice of your requests. The other thing however, is a bit difficult to answer. Your father had you and your mother as his focus and would put everything he had done in a storage in his mind for only him to use when needed. As you can see, most mandalorians use vices such as drinking, gambling, and sex to help get us through the memories. I am just lucky my daughter hasn't gone through too much yet." The warrior held a look in his eyes that could easily be placed on those who have seen war and destruction. The emotions he gave off were predominantly pride and sorrow.

"I..see. Thank you. Let me know when they finished with the improvements and repairs." Kag gave a salute of pumping his fist to his chest then I left him in the room while I went to go say goodbye to my mom. She was clearly not happy with me leaving so early but accepted it as me wanting to protect her. Athae gave me a nod and salute along with Xarr as I left through the front door.

When the front door closed, Inko let loose the tears she was holding back. Athae immediately went to her side, "Inko. What is the matter? He is only going to his dorms, there is no need to cry." Ever since the Mandalor put them into her home, Inko has been nothing but kind to the warriors with many feeling soothed by her presence, herself included. "I know. It is just that my little baby boy isn't so little anymore. Don't get me wrong, I love how he is following his dreams and being the best hero that he can be. I..it..it's just that sometimes I wished he never inherited my family's quirk." Athae could only look confused. "What do you mean Inko? Izuku has never abused the power for selfish gains nor has he went to the dark side. I would say that he is a fine warrior and man."

Inko sniffled and smiled at the girl, "Thank you Athae dear but that is not what I was talking about. Izuku now has a destiny waiting for him with it including blood being spilled and him suffering. I fled from that family to get away from all the killing and fighting only for it to come right back towards my child. With Hisashi gone, I am not sure I am enough of a support for him anymore." Athae didn't know what to do as she was raised to understand war and tactics. Her entire race cherishes family above all else but honor in battle so to try ease the mother should have been easy but she had been raised by her father and brothers after her mom died due to a sith lord so her womanly instincts weren't entirely sharp.

Athae hugged the woman the same way she saw her Mandalor do it albeit a bit more awkwardly. It seemed to do the job though as Inko stopped crying and thanked her. They went back to their seats and drank their tea in a warmer silence. However, Athae had a thought in her head that she wanted to quickly shake away. 'I wonder how Izuku's hugs feel?'

…

"WHAT!? We're testing for our provisional license as well!?" Kaminari was even more nervous than before as he felt the final exam was already enough pressure for them.

"Yes, that was what the school decided so that way we could already put you with your internships next year after the sports festival with full confidence in your abilities." Aizawa had more bags under his eyes than usual as he spent more time going on patrols ever since the sith attack had happened a month ago. "You will be facing other hero schools as well who are also taking their exams. You will be representing us so go in there showing them what U.A.'s plus ultra is all about."

A resounding cheer of "PLUS ULTRA!" went through the class room except for one emerald eyed teen. Izuku was too busy thinking back on what the other's said about his hero name.

…

2 weeks ago:

"Umm Izuku are you sure want that name? That might just be your permanent hero name you know." Midnight wasn't too sure that was a good idea even Mina whose name was Pinky agreed. "Yeah, not hating on the name but people are not going to understand it at all."

"Are you sure Zuku? The other name sounded just as good." Momo wanted to support her man but she also wasn't sure if she could understand it. Katsumi had other ideas, "As long as you have the power to back it up then I don't care as I will the number one hero anyways." Secretly though, she was agreeing with the princess as this was a name no one was going to be able to pronounce. Ochako and the other girls voiced their thoughts as well with them saying that they will support him but to not stress over the name.

Izuku nodded his confidence, "I'm sure. A good friend of my father said that my father had picked this part of my name for me when I became a hero. I needed something, Deku would have been good back then, but this one fits the criteria of my goals." He looked down at his name and smiled a bit as it was a small mashup of his life.

_Te Genet Cabur_: _Droten'kad_

"I mean it looks and sounds manly, but what does it actually mean?" Everyone else nodded their heads as they haven't heard or seen those words before. Midnight thought it looked familiar to some art pieces she had seen when she was a student learning art cultures from the past.

"Oh I guess I can translate it. It's a mandalorian title and a name I created. It means 'The Gray Guardian: Sword of the People'.

…

Izuku was shaken out of his thoughts when Midnight asked him a question. 'Wait. Midnight? I guess I must have dozed off longer than I thought.' "I'm sorry Midnight but could you repeat the question? I wasn't hearing correctly."

"Oh sure but pay attention next time. Where did that Mandalorian language come from and how do you know about it?" She was curious about it and none of her searches came up with anything. It has bugged her since she was dead sure she has seen a painting with the same language written in it. "Oh well, that is quite a long story that should be shared more with normal history than art history. It is a language that the race Mandalorians created. The reason it isn't well known is because it is only used between fellow mandalorians or those indoctrinated in their culture. My Dad was mandalorian so he taught me most of the language and his friend has been teaching me as well."

Izuku fed them a half truth as Revan and Solomon taught him the language with Kag helping him put it into practice. The others just accepted the answer and moved in with the lesson, but no doubt Nemuri was even more curious of the race and his heritage.

…

Day of the exams:

The class of 1-A and 1-B were looking around the building they were in. It was easily bigger than the sports festival stadium as it could probably fit five or six soccer fields and still have plenty of space. They stopped gawking to turn their head towards a noise.

"Shota! My love we are finally together after so long! How has my future husband been doing? Sleeping well I hope." A cheerful and bubbly woman came jogging over to the 1-A group. She stood at 5'5", had sea green hair, and dark green eyes. Her attire consisted of an almost skin tight sleeveless navy blue shirt with a buttoned up collar, puffed out shorts with green and orange stripes, a black corset, a utility belt with smiley faces on them, and pale orange gloves with metal cuffs around her wrists. She has an athletic fit build with noticeable muscular arms and toned legs. Her face was constantly smiling though it widened a bit when hugging Aizawa.

"Haaa. Ms. Joke. How many times do I need to tell you that we are not a couple? We were just partners when we were younger due to us having our internships nearby." Aizawa looked even more tired if that was even possible as Ms. Joke was trying to make him laugh with her corny jokes.

"Aww come on Shota. You know you can call me Emi anytime you want. Oh are these your students? I should show mine as well. Ketsubutsu's 2nd year class! Get over here!"

Four students jogged towards us exasperated. "Sensei you can't just run off like that then expect us to just follow you." A black spiky haired teen said, he was wearing his hero costume like all of us with it being an open sleeveless vest with a yellow metal collar surrounded his neck up to his cheeks. The other three were next to him with one being a blonde girl wearing a baby blue jumpsuit, a shifty looking young man wearing a red scarf with black clothing, and a baby blue robotic looking guy wearing a white T with a high collared black jacket.

"Wow! You guys have a much cooler robot than us! Hey Makabe I think we have some competition for you." The student just eyed Izuku with a challenge in his eyes. Izuku raised his hand up in a tired fashion. "I am not a robot, this is armor that's all. My name is Izuku Midoriya and yours?" Izuku finished it off with a hand out towards the spiky hair. "Oh sorry about that. My name is Yo Shindo. Hope we get through these exams in one piece." Shindo shook his hand with Izuku nodding and saying same here while everyone else introduced each other from both classes.

"Alright enough of that. Go prepare for the exam. It starts in less than half an hour." Aizawa walked away towards the stands of the building with Ms. Joke following him.

'I don't really look that much like a robot do I?' The costume he was wearing was the upgraded version the Mandalorian blacksmiths managed to finish. They added multiple layers of beskar, phrik, and titanium to make it all the more stronger along with the gauntlets getting new upgrades. They still had the sleek design except for the small protrusions where a spider silk and carbon fiber mesh was installed as a grappling hook and capture tool. It also had the S-1 vamblades in the gauntlets where with a flick of the wrist, a 4 inch dagger comes out and a fire extinguisher instead of a flamethrower in my left gauntlet with the right one having a coms link that connects to my helmet.

The color scheme was the same with the silver and gray, but they also added red and black on the helmet and gauntlets because they said that those colors meant honoring a parent and justice. Speaking of, they added the mandalorian symbol on the left pectoral of the chest piece and I forewent the antenna and jetpack they typically had on theirs to go with Revan's style of armor. My lightsabers were on my hips magnetized, but I was planning on not using them today.

The others chuckled at Izuku's plight as he sulked a bit before they all walked further into the giant stadium. Principal Nezu and Present Mic were on a podium as they gave us the rules of the 1st part of the exam. Present Mic was the one to give out the announcements with Nezu telling him what to say.

"Okay. Hello students, this is your moment to not only shine but to receive a provisional hero license as well. The rules are pretty simple, we will be giving you five buttons to attach to your body, they must be visible on your person. You will also receive ten balls each to carry, they will react when in direct contact with the buttons and light them up. If all five buttons light up then you are out. This is an elimination round so it will stop when either enough people are eliminated or the time limit is up. You can team up with anybody but be warned. This is a hero exam so we will be monitoring all of your actions so make sure to represent yourself and your schools in a good light. It will start in 5 minutes. Be prepared and good luck."

A silence went through the place before murmurs and talking came back in full volume. Classes 1-A and 1-B stuck by each other with Izuku in the front while multiple other schools were facing them. "Great. I know we shouldn't blame you, but because of USJ, the camp invasion, and what happened with All for One, they are all going to be gunning for us Midoriya!" Kaminari was freaking out as he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to survive like this.

"I know and I am sorry but as long as we stick together and work as a team then we can win this." They said nothing and just prepared themselves.

On one cliff in their left side, a girl wearing a skintight black catsuit was standing on the edge of the cliff. She was staring at one person and one person only. "Izuku Midoriya. You are a very interesting person especially with that symbol on your chest. I wonder what you are like in person." Her dark brown eyes held a playful glint in them while her full, plump glossy lips were curved in a small grin.

The provisional license exam is starting and no one is safe.

* * *

**I know. I know. I took waay too long on this, but blame mid-terms they needed more attention than this. I will try to get another done by either Wednesday night or Thursday. Hope you enjoy this one and let me know if you guys like longer chapters or short ones with more releases. Anyways, keep on reading.**


	26. Chapter 26

**I don't own My Hero Academia or Star Wars.**

**Izuku's "Other" Awakening**

Now most students would have panicked by now when facing a large group of those who are trying to do them harm. For Izuku, this was just another Tuesday for him and for classes 1-A and 1-B they have faced the real pressure of villains so their mentality was pretty strong as well.

"Kyoka! Use your jacks to create an earthquake quickly!" Izuku could finish this easily, but he wants his class to learn and grow strong themselves. Kyoka listened and stuck her speakers on her hands towards the ground. The floor vibrated and the rocks shifted outwards in waves and it would have continued if it did not collide with another wave of earth and rocks. Looking up towards the source, Izuku saw Shindo with his palms on the ground with a manic smile on his face. 'I see so those emotions I felt were coming from him. Clever and deceitful, good move.'

Izuku and the others jumped out of the tremors towards higher grounds where they separated into groups. Izuku was left by himself however and was on alert for any projectiles. He could hear Katsumi shout out "DIE!" at somebody followed by explosions and screaming. 'I am glad she's enjoying herself. It's been awhile since our last date.'

…

3 weeks ago:

Izuku and Katsumi can be seen messing around in an arcade where they competed in air hockey and shooting games for the highest score. They made two bets before they started their competition. 1st bet: Each game they play, the loser must pay for the next game and give the winner a kiss. 2nd bet: Overall loser of the competition must do one thing the winner commands that night.

So they played to win, but it seems that the Force could only do so much as Izuku ended up the overall loser with 7 wins and 8 losses. Katsumi said she was going to hold on to it, so they went to a small cafe to eat and talk. "So you're telling me you are practically immortal? And you could make us immortal too?" Katsumi couldn't believe what his quirk could do as she thought he was more like a wizard monk than anything. "Not exactly. There are drawbacks Kat. I can be killed if my factor is overwhelmed and the force drain can mess with my psyche if I was not careful. Can we not talk about that? I want to know something Kat."

She straightened her back which made her chest more prominent. "What do you want to know?" She leaned over from the table giving Izuku a little show. If he noticed she never got a sign of it, "When did you first begin to like me?" Izuku was dead serious about this and it threw Katsumi off. "W.. ? Umm, well I..Damn it Izu! This is way too sudden you know. Kinda put me on the spot here." She kept looking away, trying not to make eye contact with his emerald eyes as she knows she would get entranced by them. "I guess it would have to start when we were about four or five. The old hag and the bastard were fighting over custody and I was sick of it. I ran to the park where we always hung out to sit at the swings and you were there covered in bruises."

"Oh yeah, I remember that day. The kids in our class found out that I was "quirkless" and wanted to pick on me." Izuku was looking up at the sky as if trying to remember the day before looking back at Katsumi. "Yeah. You looked like you were having a bad day too. I wasn't at school that day so I didn't know you were quirkless until the following week. Anyways, You just ignored everything going on with you and just focused on me. You comforted me and talked to me the entire time while I aired out my problems. Never once did you judge my family or me, all you did was hug me and try to cheer me up." She looked down with a bright red blush and a smile. "That was the day that I began to have feelings for you.", Katsumi's expression then changed to show regret and guilt, "And not even a week later, I would hurt you so that you could stop thinking about being a hero. I always wondered why I never got in trouble for it until you told me at the combat training that you would cover it up." Izuku held her hand and rubbed her knuckles which made her smile a bit.

"I did it because I knew you wanted to be a hero as well and that a hero does not bully the innocent. I believed that you would grow out of it. Now look at you, clearly it paid off." He gestured towards her while she scoffed but her blushed deepened a bit more.

"Besides, things worked out somehow, with me being an idiot who thought he had to push others away instead of training them." Katsumi had an annoyed scowl on her brow, "You're goddamn right on that! I swear, sometimes I wonder if that brain of yours is filled with nothing but training and heroes." She smiled in good humor at the end. We just laughed it off and talked about what new moves she created, the heroes who made the news, and what to expect for the exams.

I took her home with us holding hands which earned me a small pout of embarrassment. At her doorstep I knew her mom was home, asleep from work. I didn't say anything but give her a kiss that she quickly reciprocated. It could have gotten more heated if not for me hearing Mitsuki walking towards the door, so I pulled back and said goodbye before quickly leaving.

Katsumi was a little annoyed at me leaving so suddenly until she heard the door open and understood why. "Old hag! Put on some actual clothes and a bra before opening the door! Geez. You're lucky that Izu left before he saw you." Mitsuki looked like Katsumi if she was in her late 20s, except Mitsuki had larger, ahem "assets", than Katsumi. "Why do you think I dressed like this?", she gave a little pose in her nightgown, "I thought he would like. I bought you one too. It's in your room." Katsumi sputtered before walking past her mom and whispering out a quiet "thank you" while going straight to her room.

Izuku just smiled a bit and channeled force boost to jump rooftops.

…

Izuku shook the memories away as he dodged 5 simultaneous balls coming towards him while using a force push to knock them back at their owners. Three of them managed to hit their owners while the other two were dodged or blocked as well. A group of ten people surrounded him, Izuku had no idea what school they came from as all he knew was that they either wore their school hat or badge on themselves. That is when he saw someone that looked oddly familiar. "Mineta. Is that you?" The grape head stiffened when Izuku called his name.

"Oh shit! You are the bastard that got me kicked out of U.A! Time for pay back." He threw his grape balls at Izuku randomly. His rage helped him ignore the pain that came with ripping the balls off his head. Izuku was just holding them with telekinesis and looking at Mineta and his teammates. "You have not improved much since all those months ago. Kinda disappointed really." He launched the balls back at them which stuck to them and one bounced off Mineta onto another person.

"Damn it Grape head! Watch your fucking throwing! Now we need to get these offfff!" He just managed to finish the sentence before Izuku pushed him into the teammate next to him who collided against a wall. Izuku didn't stay put to be pelted as he ran towards large boulders and rock formations to catch his breath and assess where he was at.

His heart rate was just relaxing when a voice made him freeze up. "Hey Midoriya! You haven't gotten hit yet?! Wow, so lucky, I got hit by one already." Ochako came up to him behind the rocks cheerful with sweat dripping down her temple. "Oh hey Uraraka. Don't sneak up on me like that. I could have thrown a ball at you."

She became a little sheepish and apologized. "Right. I got separated by the others so I thought we could team up." Uraraka went up behind him until only three feet of space were between them. Izuku had his back turned and was watching for the others. "Yeah sure I don't mind. I do believe that Katsumi is somewhere north and Momo is northwest with Kyoka and Asui. So we could go with them." Uraraka was slowly pulling her ball out from her pouch and inching it closer to his button near his hip. "Sure we could do that Midoriya. Can you point that direction to me?" She was about half a foot away when her entire body froze with purple static surrounding her body.

"Sure. Though can you drop the disguise as this must be your quirk?." Izuku took his helmet off and put it on his hip where the button was. The fake laughed a little and her voice changed from Uraraka's higher pitched voice to one of a more sensual woman. "How did you figure it out? I thought that I got that bubbly personality down pat." Her face and body were melting off in a gray sludge revealing a her fawn colored hair and dark brown doe like eyes with a heart shaped face to match.

"It was the words and mannerisms you messed up. She calls me Deku and would have corrected me on calling Asui Tsu instead." Izuku was not fazed by the appearance as he had seen creepier things, but he did admit that she was a beautiful girl. They kinda just stared at each other for a bit until the girl spoke, "Well, I guess I should give you my real name then. Camie Utsushimi at your service Mandalor."

She didn't get to say another word when she felt an invisible hand around her throat. "I am only going to ask you this once. How do you know and what is it's significance to you?" Izuku's eyes glowed green and red as he glared at her. A cold shiver ran down her spine looking at him, whether it was out of lust or fear only she knew, "Because I am half mandalorian myself. Though my clan did die out, we still remember the culture." The hand disappeared soon after she spoke her last word as he bowed his head and apologized, "Sorry. Can't be too sure nowadays. Nice to meet you Utsushimi." His small embarrassed grin made her heart flutter for a second before Camie recollected herself. "Nice to meet you too. Mandalor."

…

Somewhere in Mustufa:

"How the hell did you fail capturing a student's blood?! That was your only job!" Shigaraki was pissed and it was obvious with how aggressive he was clawing his neck. Toga could only look down in shame as she knew she messed up. "I don't know. I felt drained and so tired before I even started the mission. My stomach has been hurting for awhile now too. It all distracted me and she got away before I could get her blood." Kurogiri focused on her after hearing her excuse. "Did you say that your stomach has been hurting? How long ago has this been happening?" He felt like he knew the answer but couldn't be sure. "I don't know. A couple of months now which is weird because I checked and I'm not pregnant." This deflated Kurogiri as he believed that was the case and they might have gotten Izuku Midoriya's child.

All for One's doctor walked in from the basement and decided to say his piece. "Well, then it might have to do with how you tried copying his body with your quirk then. His biology is a different make-up after all." The rest just accepted it and Shigaraki just forgot his rage in order to focus on some other plans.

…

Back at the provisional:

"Okay Camie. Do you still want to team up or separate from here?" Once Izuku got to know the girl this past hour, they began calling each other by their first names. The girl went back to her flirtatious and talkative nature as well. "Well if you don't mind I would like to hang with you. Seeing as you have managed to take out at least ten people since we started heading towards your classmates." She was looking back at the students were stuck in force stasis, Mineta had his face in another guy's crotch frozen in stasis. 'Damn. Not to self. Do not piss off Izuku.'

"Okay that's fine I guess." A silence went through them as they just heard the yelling, screaming, and destruction happening around them. "Soooo. What's your quirk?" Camie had been curious ever since she seen him on t.v. with All Might. "Oh it's called the Force and it allows me to manipulate energies." He left at that as he was still a bit wary around the flirtatious teen. "Oh okay. Well mine is called glamour and it allows me to create illusions from a smoke in my mouth. I used it to make myself look and sound like that girl." Izuku nodded his head and thought on how she did the sludge thing. "And the sludge?" She put an index finger to her lip. "Well. That was both an illusion and not one either. The sludge was the smoke being condensed and looked like it came off of me. That last part was an illusion since I didn't want you know how it worked." Izuku nodded his head again and put on his helmet which put Camie on alert as she knew that a mandalorian would only put on their helmet before a battle.

Footsteps came around the corner before they were face to face with Shindo and Nakagame. Both pairs stared at each before Shindo slammed his hands down while Nakagame retracted her legs like a spring. Camie got into a classic teras kasi stance which looked similar to tai chi while Izuku just cracked his knuckles and prepared to counter the vibrations. He didn't have to as a giant glacier came crashing down towards the Ketsubutsu students as Kyoka and Momo came sliding down with skis with Momo holding an obsidian bo staff ready for anything.

'So she finally took my advice to think outside of the bubble.' Izuku couldn't help but grin under the helmet before tuning his helmet to be sound proof as he saw Kyoka connect her jacks to her speakers on her hands. He felt her vibrations coming while everyone had to cover their ears which Izuku used to his advantage to throw balls at Ketsubutsu's buttons. Shindo and Nakagame were out after that with Shindo switching personalities back to the nice boy persona he had before.

Kyoka immediately ran over to me and tried popping my spine with her hug. I wasn't as high alert as I knew this was her because she tried stabbing me with her jacks. She was lecturing me and I was really contemplating keeping the noise cancelers on before sighing and turning it off. "And who is this hussy that you were with?!" Okay maybe I should have kept it on.

"Kyoka. Honey, this is Camie Utsushimi and she is from Shiketsu. We met up when I got separated and we just teamed up." Kyoka stared at me to see if I was lying before accepting it and hugging me again. Momo walked up to us while glancing over at Camie who definitely looked out of place now. "So she is a classmate of that guy that has been sending jet blasts of air at people and fighting with Katsumi." I looked up and yep, there was Katsumi and another guy just firing away at each other, not even bothering with the balls at all.

Camie came over to us with a friendly attitude and introduced herself to the two girls. "Hi! My name is Camie Utsushimi but you could just call me Camie. Izuku and I had been partners for an hour now and I could truly say that he is an interesting guy." I walked over to Shoto while trying to ignore the sparks flying between the three girls. "Hey Shoto thanks for the save back there. Glad to see you made this far and cooperating with everybody too." Todoroki nodded and couldn't help but glance over at the girls who had been smiling at each other while demons appeared behind them. He didn't think twice and just looked over at Izuku who was taking his helmet off again. "Are you not going to do something about that?" Shoto subtlety pointed at the duel of wills. Izuku looked over and just sighed.

Nodding his head, he walked over and just started scratching Momo and Kyoka's sweet spots on their heads. Which seemed to do the trick to calm them down. "Now ladies. While I appreciate the protection, I am a big boy as you are grown ladies so can we not fight in the exam right now." They nodded their heads while Camie looked a little jealous at the attention they're getting.

...

So we walked back towards where I sensed more of our classmates until we ended up where everything started. It looked more like a battlefield now that destructive quirks were involved as we found the others in a group surrounding themselves to cover all sides. I applauded their effort and had wanted to congratulate them, but before we could interact a buzz went through the stadium which meant the exam was over. Camie pouted a little before shrugging her shoulders, "Well I don't know when we'll meet again so I'll just leave you this." And a kiss pressed against my cheek before she walked away with a sway in her hips that captivated me a little as her catsuit was very skintight.

Of course this did not go unnoticed as Ochako and Tsu joined the other two in staring at their boyfriend who was ignoring their stares. Kaminari and Kirishima just shook their head and prayed for their class rep while walking towards Sero who was doing the same. Katsumi later joined up with them to glare at Izuku who was checking over any injuries in the class. The classes were looking at Izuku and thought he had balls of steel while Izuku had different thoughts.

'Solomon I hope you are enjoying yourself. Now I really got to take these girls on some dates as compensation.'

An announcement rang out saying that the written portion will start in an hour. Hopefully Midoriya could survive for that long.

* * *

**Eh I didn't really like this chapter as much as I hoped. Something felt off about it as I couldn't put my focus on it as much. I will try to find better inspiration next chapter. Anyways, keep on reading.**


	27. Chapter 27

**I don't own My Hero Academia or Star Wars**

**Staring into an Abyss**

They managed to take their exams quickly with Izuku going as fast as possible in order to get away from the girls. He ran out and went to the dorms where he locked himself in his room. 'I am going to let them cool down a bit before I talk to them.' So to pass the time, Izuku spent a couple of hours tinkering with a blaster pistol that would serve as a taser without the prongs or close range.

A knock came to his room which made him stiff as he knew who was behind that door. "Uhh. Kat, did you need something?" No response. Not a good thing at all. Slowly he opened his door to reveal an annoyed Katsumi with her arms folded under chest. She was not wearing her costume or regular clothes, instead it was the sleep wear her mother worn the few nights before. Izuku took an audible gulp before staring at only her eyes.

"Umm. LookI'msorryforstaringlikethatandIreallydidn'tmeanit. YouknowthatIloveyougirls..." His rambling continued for a few seconds before Katsumi just sighed and pushed Izuku back into his room. "Izuku. Do you remember our first promise?" When his face looked at her confused she continued, "I told the girls that I got first dibs on you. I also told you that I wanted my kiss and massage soo.." Izuku quickly took the hint and bridal carried her which earned him a cute yelp. He continued on until he reached his bed where he laid her down gently. She turned around to have her back facing him. She blushed a bit before slipping the nightwear off to reveal her in her black bra and panties.

Izuku rubbed his hands to warm them up before placing them on her shoulders. He noticed that she went stiff so he tried generating heat through his hands to warm her up and it seemed to do the trick as Katsumi slowly leaned into his torso. He began on the top of the shoulders then worked his way downwards from there. A few moans here and there let him know that he reached stiff spots so he focused on those until her muscles loosed up. "I guess I can't forget the kiss." He reached around from behind her and kissed her lips while my hands roamed down to her sides. She was into it as her tongue wrestled with mine over dominance. I won her over with my hands on her taut stomach before we broke apart panting for breath.

"Izu. I know what I want you to do now. You lost that bet and now I know what I want." She spun around to face me and grabbed my lower half. I didn't need any words to be said as I pulled her in while I used telekinesis to lock the door and a barrier so we wouldn't be bothered. I trailed kisses from her lips down to her neck where I kissed while my hands roam down to toned her ass and legs. She was feeling heat down in her core and didn't want to wait so she pushed me down to straddle me. Katsumi pulled her panties down while I had done the same for my pants as our kisses got hungrier for each other. Katsumi positioned herself that when she lowered it pierced her inner depths.

The feeling of snapping jolted her to hug me while I kept kissing her to soothe. She wanted to take control and I let her. Kat lifted her hips and slammed down aggressively which made her moan out as I pounded at her center with a fast rhythm. Neither of us wanted to release so it became a competition where I was winning as my member could reach places that had her shiver in pure pleasure. It went on for another ten minutes before she reached her limit. I held her while she clawed my back on top of me with a moan resounding in me ears. Sparks were going off literally as the exercise made her entire body sweat especially the palm. I didn't care for the burns as those would heal easily, nor did Katsumi for that matter as she went for another round right after. We continued for the next seven rounds before she burnt herself out cuddling in my chest. I could only shake my head and nod off as well.

…

The following weekend"

I took Kyoka to a small concert that was in the shopping mall before taking her to the dorms. She invited me inside while I gave a nod to Mina whose head stuck out from her room. She took the hint and secretly pointed to Kyoka's room while giving him a thumbs up.

I nodded as we walked to her bed and I told her to close her eyes as I brought a gift out from the closet. "Okay open your eyes." Kyoka was not expecting to see a purple wrapped rectangle in front of her. "You know how your birthday is in August?" Kyoka nodded her head suspicious of what the gift was. "Yeah? And?" Izuku looked a little sheepish as he looked down. "Well we're going to miss it due to the sports festival so I thought "why not get her a gift early?" and well. Here it is." Her eyes widened before gently taking the gift and ripping up the wrapping and opening the box. She gasped with a mouth covered with a hand. Kyoka was looking at a Gibson SG electric guitar and it even was signed by Frank Zappa himself. "Izuku. Do you know how much this must have cost?!" Izuku had a small blush while scratching his chin and not making eye contact with her. "I may have pulled some strings to get that for you. I knew you like rock music so it was either this or a signed poster."

'I gave Kag information on where Canderous's cannon was for that guitar. Athae looked like she was about to squeeze me to death when I gave it to her too.'

Her earphones jacks wrapped my neck as she pulled me into her lips. Her excitement was well responded as I had my right hand on her cheek and the other on the small of her back. Her hands were on my chest, feeling the powerful muscles underneath the shirt. It took nearly a minute before we pulled back with a bridge of saliva between us. Before we could continue, rapid knocks pounded on the door as Ochako's voice was filled with worry, "Umm you two really need to head downstairs to see this." Her footsteps receded as she headed down the stairs while we looked at each other before following.

…

"Okay what is it you wanted me to see?" Izuku was observing everyone in the common room and noticed it was both classes and they all had similar expressions of shock, tension, and anger. Izuku glanced over at the television and his face locked into a scowl.

"We just received news that the infamous villain All for One has escaped maximum security prison with the help of the League of Villains. They have also left behind a video for us to watch. This is a live link and we may warn you that graphic imagery maybe involved."

The screen cut to Shigaraki standing on a podium with a large black curtain behind him. "Ahem. Hello, I am Tomura Shigaraki, the leader of the League of Villains, and we have come with a message to the gray Jedi Izuku Midoriya. The league has officially declared war on you and every single hero that is associated with you. Unless you surrender and kill yourself. Then we will surrender ourselves without much hassle. However." Shigaraki paused as the curtains opened which earned some gasps from the students as they saw who were behind the leader. "If he does not kill himself then we will have a war on our hands which we don't mind, but then the poor boy will be forced to kill his last remaining family. The last of the sith on any part of the world. Darth Shi, Darth Paragus, Darth Kiri, and Darth Malachor. Do any of you want to talk to your nephew?"

Shigaraki stepped back as the one known as Darth Shi stepped to the podium. His dark cloak hid his hands and legs but the hood was down to reveal a man in his fifties with dark brown hair, yellow irises, orange pupils, stood at 6'6", was lean like a cheetah, and had the aura of death and greed. He smiled wide as he spoke, "Izuku. My dear nephew. Join the dark side and all will be forgotten, the war and the death of your uncles and their families will be forgiven as well. Together, with just your strength we could rule this planet. Or don't. It doesn't matter much to us, but don't forget to bring those friends of yours. The Force knows we will enjoy the brilliant bloodshed. Hahahahahaha!"

It then went back to the news station with a now stricken pale reporter who was shivering uncontrollably. "W...w...ww..well that was the video. W..We also received confirmations from the heroes association and government that they will fight to protect the citizens. Only question we have here in this building is...What will Izuku Midoriya do?"

The screen went to black as someone shut off the television. Everyone glanced over to Izuku and froze as they saw his face, focusing especially on the eyes. They glowed a dark emerald color with red mixed into it like blood. His face looked to be chiseled in stone as not a single muscle was moving. His voice sounded both tired and determined, "If it is a war they want, then it is a war they will get." He walked over towards the door and marched out towards the gyms.

'They decided to stare at the abyss, but they never thought the abyss would stare back. I will kill them all if it means everyone I love stays safe.' The Force followed his whims as they roared out in power. War has started and the league had no idea of the demon they just unleashed.

* * *

**Yes, I know. "It's too short. Why did you cut it off there?" Well the answer to that will be that I was focusing on the new story I'm writing, but don't worry I will work a schedule so the releases don't come too late. Keep on reading and enjoy.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey. I know it has been awhile but fucking college stress can be pretty tiring. Hope you enjoy this one and the next one right after.**

**I don't own My Hero Academia or Star Wars**

**Hate Leads to Suffering**

Deep into the Gamma gym, a storm of epic proportions were happening as rocks of many shapes and sizes were flying about until sabers either sliced them apart or were crushed into dust. Izuku was in the middle of it all with his green bio lightning mixing with the blue, purple, red, and black lightning he was releasing all over his body. His eyes were still green but the outer edges now held a dark red along with it. Aizawa, Nezu, and Toshinori were outside of his danger zone watching with worry etched on their faces.

"Toshi. Shouldn't you go in there and comfort your successor?" Principal Nezu looked up at the retired hero who began to pale and shake his head quickly.

"Nope. Not even going to attempt that right now. One of you could do it just tell me what you want on your gravestones." Toshinori knows how his student can get when angered as he had seen it before at USJ and would rather face All for One again.

Aizawa and Nezu stayed silent as they knew exactly how that would go if one of them were to go in right now while he was like this. All they could do was wait him out. Unfortunately, someone didn't get the memo as Ochako ran from the entrance towards him.

"Deku!" Ochako ignored the yells of the teachers and ran right into Izuku who looked down at her with frustration clear on his face. "You shouldn't be here Ochako. Get out of here." He didn't want her to see him like this while he let the dark side course through his body. Feeling the power and rage that he had been building up for the League. When she didn't move, but instead hugged him it sent his emotions into disarray as one side wanted to choke her then throw her way while the other wanted to hug her back and let go.

His mind was at war with itself. Anger and peace were pulling on his psyche, but then it all ended as if nothing had happened until his frustration came back again, reusing the cycle all over again. Ochako held on even when some of the lightning stung her as she knew that if she let go then he will be lost to her.

"Deku. You're not alone. We can help you. Just please let us in and help shoulder your weight. Please. Izuku." Her pleas were heard and it further pulled on Izuku as his bloodlust for his family kept telling him to go hunt the League and make sure their souls never sought peace. It wasn't until a voice in the distance echoed in his head that sounded like Solomon's.

"_A gray is always walking the line between the two sides. They use their emotions as a person should, but they know not to give in to them. Remember, passion can lead to anger, anger can lead to hate, and hate can lead to suffering. Passion is as neutral they come, it all depends on how the person uses said passion. Keep yourself in check and enjoy the life given to you._"

Izuku's heart began slowing down as the rocks stopped moving and just hovered above the ground while his lightning died down until it all disappeared. His eyes when back to their vibrant green as he looked down with regret and shame at the girl who took the burns with him. Not a word was said as he healed her until no scar was shown then Izuku hugged her back. Izuku wanted to cry and release everything right then and there, but he knew that if he did then he will be back to square one. That he will have to rethink his entire reason of being a hero. One that will take the sins of the world as they come. So, instead he tightened his hold on her and let the Force wash away the residue feelings in him while he just focused on Ochako's feelings instead.

A few minutes later and Izuku let go of her while petting her head as thanks. Her blushing smiling face eased him more as he looked at the teachers there. "I am sorry. I let my emotions get the better of me there. I have no excuse for my actions and I understand if you want to expel me." Izuku bowed his head deeply while the teachers just sighed. "We're not expelling you Izuku. We understand you were angry and don't worry the entire staff at U.A. is supporting you in this war." Nezu stood proud while the other two smiled a little with a nod of their own.

Izuku nodded in thanks before his face got serious as he looked down at Ochako. "I think its time that I seriously trained you girls." Ochako smiled wider as she gave him a peck on the cheek and skipped off to tell the others. Izuku shook his head and told the teachers he will be staying there for the time being. Izuku sat down for meditation as he tried to tap into the powers he used back there. His anger and bloodlust floored into him, but this time he was ready as he kept his mind steady while slowly turned the bluntness of his emotions into something razor sharp. He slowly allowed himself to be one with the Force.

…

BAM

"Ughh." Katsumi dropped onto the ground in exhaustion as she was the last one standing from Izuku's hell on Earth training program for them. Izuku has been pushing them for weeks now and they have just gotten used to the echani style of fighting.

"Remember to balance your center of gravity before throwing a wide punch like that Kat. Momo, you have long legs, use them to your advantage when using the kicks. Ochako, good job, Gun Head did a good job setting up the basics. Tsu, Kyoka, both of you have a problem with stamina and have the chance of burning out too quickly, run more laps when you catch your breath. Overall, you have all made some progress. How's the weights that Momo made for all of you?"

The weights were bracelets that had the main function of stimulating the muscles with every minute movement. Each one was created by Momo and enhanced by me with color coding to represent them. Izuku had been upping his gravity until it hit 50 times with his body constantly popping and cracking under the weight.

"I. Hate. You. Izu." Katsumi voiced out while taking a breath between each word. "Ditto." Kyoka was on her belly while her legs couldn't help but shake out of muscle fatigue. Tsu didn't say anything as she just glared while massaging her sore legs.

Momo was sitting up as Izuku walked over to her, "Are you able to do what I theorized now Momo?" She nodded her head and put her arm out as a bright glow manifested itself. Less than a second later, an escrima stick was in her hand. It had a dark navy blue color to it as she was surprised by the weight as it barely weighed anything.

"What was that formula you had me memorize? This thing reminds me of tungsten or tantalum but it is so much more lighter." Her hand was twirling it with practiced ease as Izuku has been training her in escrima and echani like the others. "That. Right there, was known as quandium alloy. Like durasteel, it was used in ships, buildings, and fortresses as it was durable enough to tanks multiple hits from lasers and rockets. That thing will serve as your main weapons along with that durasteel alloy shield I had you make." She nodded her head while remembering how that shield was able to tank Katsumi's AP shots with minor scorch marks.

Izuku clapped his hands to get their attention, "Alright, Ochako, were you able to strengthen your quirk like I told you?" Ochako nodded her head as she began to float without the use of verbal command or all five fingers touching. She was only a foot or two off the ground but was nevertheless weightless. Izuku threw a punch towards her and it's force was negated to be barely a love tap. "Good job love. You finally has some more versatility to that awesome quirk of yours." Ochako had a happy blush on her face as she went back to her feet.

"I am proud of the progress you all have made this past month. This will make you all of you terrifying heroes when we graduate." A vine tapped Izuku's shoulder to get his attention while Ibara was pouting. "I do not appreciate being ignored either." Her vines were stabbing through boulders or juggling rocks as Izuku told her that multitasking would be a godsend-that word earned him a slap upside the head, who knew she was religious-while in the field. "You've been working hard as well Ibara. I haven't forgotten either. How's your head? Any headaches?"

Ibara shook her head in the negative, "No in fact I feel more open and calmer than usual so thank you Izuku." The day after Izuku's tantrum, Ibara decided to talk to Izuku and they hit it off with a walk in the mountains. From that day forward they hung out there as a way to relax and calm themselves. Izuku invited her over for the training three weeks ago. The girls were a bit on edge until they talked to her and found out that she would like to join them, but would wait until marriage. This softened them a bit and now those girls would hang out after school on days that Izuku would go off on his own personal training.

"Let's call this a day for now. I need to speak to Principal Nezu and Aizawa about the "conflict"."

The girls knew he meant the declaration of war Shigaraki and the league declared a month ago. More villains have been coming out of the woods since then and the city of Mustufa has been getting an influx of heroes. This may have seemed well and good, but the villains are getting bolder and more violent as a day goes by. They were worried that their love will end up doing something that may lead him away from being a hero.

…

The staff of U.A were all in attendance along with Endeavor's agency and the police in a conference room underground the school when Izuku and the Ordo family came in. Those present stared at the small group while a couple of police officers actually bowed to Izuku.

"Mandalore!" The officers saluted which through the others, except Izuku's group, for a loop. "Excuse me, but I didn't know you had anyone in the inside Midoriya." Nezu was eyeing the young jedi who gestured the officers to stand to attention.

"I didn't know until the Mandalorians told me. Now what is the update on this _war_." Izuku said the word with disgust as he looked over to the police chief who stood up with a document.

"We so far have 129 civilians dead or injured, 8 villains in custody, and 5 heroes who retired due to extensive injuries." No one said anything as they felt burning anger and frustration in the statistics given. None more than Izuku, whose aura made some people get lightheaded, Midnight/Athae to be aroused at the display.

"Young Midoriya. You need to settle down. We can handle this." Toshinori felt bad for his successor, but he knew that putting him against his family will only hurt him in the future. " How the_**FUCK**__!_ Pardon my language Athae and Nemuri. Am I supposed to settle down when I know that there are a bunch of my_**FAMILY**_ out there that will slaughter hundreds, if not thousands, of innocents because of me!"

Izuku's aura disappeared entirely as he took a deep breath to calm himself, "I have my provisional license, the school year is starting up again, and the sports festival will follow that. Any time from here till I graduate, there will be a war brewing and explode. I just want to rid us of enemies that not even All Might himself would have taken out easily." The pro heroes and police officers looked at him skeptically as they were not there when All Might almost got decapitated by Darth Brutus.

Aizawa spoke up then, "It is not that we don't want you to join us." He didn't want to finish the rest of his sentence as it would sound hypocritical of him. "It is just that...you are just a teenager. One who had faced life or death situations sure, but a teen nonetheless, so no one want you to have the blood of your the rest of your family on your hands." The staff of U.A nodded their agreement as Nemuri spoke up, "Zuku. Please. Just stay down for now. We can handle this."

Izuku nodded stiffly and walked away while the Mandalorians stayed there to help the others strategize on defeating the sith.

'They don't understand and I can't tell them. My visions. I need to finish this early before it is too late. I'm sorry everyone.'


	29. Chapter 29

**I don't My Hero Academia or Star Wars.**

**Duel of Fates**

_Blood dripping onto concrete._

_The raw smell of burning flesh that has a similarity to bacon._

_Scorching heat that seemed to surround the world with flames of hellfire._

_Clashing of blades and sounds of shots being fired._

_The screaming, moaning, grunting, and yelling of multiple people, heroes and villains alike._

_The crazed laughter of a deranged man and the crying of a teen drowned everything out._

My visions were getting hard to withstand nowadays. I shot up in my bed sweating and panting while the sound of my own heartbeat blasted in my ear drums. I was broken out of the scare by the sounds of moaning and whining from Momo and Katsumi. They were like koalas in that they latched onto my body like one. The girls set up a rotation so that a pair of them got sleep with me every night and these two had this night.

I couldn't help but let out a small smile looking at them trying to reach out for the warmness they are so familiar with. Climbing out of the bed we shared in my room, I got dressed in some black pajama pants and dark blue tank top before walking out towards the kitchen downstairs. I believed that I would have been alone there, but I was proven wrong by the sight of a certain baby blue haired girl whose face did not portray her usually energetic personality.

Instead it looked almost lost and downtrodden, as if she was given news that torn her world asunder. Sitting next to her after getting a glass of water, I cleared my throat so she wouldn't be startled by my voice. "I do believe this is the first time I have seen you frown. Something you'd like to discuss."

Nejire didn't even acknowledge my words as she stared at the table with listless eyes. I shrugged and was about to put the cup in the sink when she spoke in a whisper, "Mirio lost his quirk." It was only four words, but those four words held so much more feelings than a paragraph would have. "Tamaki and Sir Nighteye died as well." Her voice was cracking and the emotions she was barely hiding came and hit me in full force with waves of sadness and depression.

"I'm..sorry to hear that. I believed that they were going to become amazing heroes." I felt her sorrow and guilt next as my own guilt of how I acted around started to come to mind. 'The last I talked to them was weeks ago. I apologized for my behavior and wished to hang out with them more.' When a wave of depression hit me, I snapped out of my guilt trip and reacted by hugging the sobbing bluenette in a gentle hug with my right hand drawing a small circle on the middle of her back.

"I..I...I..c..ca..can't b..be..believe..th..the..they're .rea..really gone." Her sobs were chocking up her speech but it didn't matter to me. She needed a shoulder to cry on as her two best friends were pretty gone with one dead and the other quirkless. It didn't matter that her tears soaked through my tank top nor the other signature of above mentioned blond around the corner listening to us.

"Nejire. Nejire look at me." Her eyes reminded me of blue diamond crystals with the tears threatening to fall again as she looked up at me. "Mirio can pull through. He is one of the toughest men you and this whole knows. Quirk or no quirk he is a hero in your and my eyes. Tamaki and Sir Nighteye are looking down at us right now and I can bet every cell in my body they don't want you crying for them like this." I have only known Nighteye because of Toshinori but that is a story for another time.

Nejire began sniffling but her crying ceased, "Do you really believe that? That they are watching over us?" I used a thumb to wipe away a stray tear before giving her a reassuring smile. "I know so. I can feel them in the Force. They are connected to you and will cheer you on to live and be that happy cheerful girl you always are. Remember them, cherish them, and enjoy this life as they wanted you to." Her face formed a small smile before going into full blown radiance as she nodded her head energetically.

"I'll do it! I need to be strong for Tamaki, Sir Nighteye, and Mirio. Thanks ZuZu." I smiled at the nickname before slowly catching her as Nejire drifted off to sleep. Glancing over to Mirio, whose face went from depressed to determined, he gave me a nod of appreciation before walking away. I sighed as I didn't know where her room was so I just took her back to mine where she laid in the middle of the two koalas while I slept on the floor. My mind still soaring with ideas of how to care for my friends and loved ones.

…

I woke up to Katsumi yelling at Nejire with fireworks popping off her palms, "What the fuck are you doing here!?" Momo wanted to ask the same thing but instead just glared with a dagger in her hand, "Yes and why are you hugging our Zuku?" My sleep raddled brain jump started at that last question with my eyes drifting off towards the soft and curvy girl on my chest whose pajama top allowed me a good look at her nicely shaped cleavage.

Nejire ignored the two women as she snuggled deeper into my chest, "But he's soooo warm. I don't wanna." I used force phase and got out of her grip before Kat blew up my room. I explained to them the situation of what happened last night and that I left her on my bed with them. "How was I supposed to know she would sleep on me?" Katsumi huffed before walking over to my drawers. I was thrown off when she pulled out her clothing from it and tossed some to Momo. "You just have to be the good guy. Damn it and this is why we love you." Katsumi grumbled before walking over to my bathroom while I couldn't help but sigh while Momo gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Don't mind Kat. She just got annoyed that Hado got you all for herself. Make it up to us and she will easily forgive you." Momo sauntered right off towards my bathroom as well though with more sway to her hips that were practically inviting to join. Shaking my head out of the gutter, I could only smile a bit before looking over at Nejire who was staring at me. "How about you go to your room to shower and I will make all of us some breakfast downstairs."

She of course nodded her head with a peck to my other cheek before leaving as well. I couldn't help it and glanced at that heart shaped ass of hers before sighing again. 'Yare Yare. I can't get a break in life.' I used hydrokinesis to create a large glob of water that soaked me while sparks of electricity would burn the dirt and grime off me. Aerokinesis dried me off so changing became easy with a gray tank top and black sweatpants. I went down towards the kitchen where Ochako and Tsuyu were already waiting with cups of orange juice in hand.

"Hey Ochie. Tsu. Today is your day so what do you want to eat?" I gave each of them a peck on the lips before walking towards the fridge. Tsuyu tapped a forefinger to her lips in thought while Ochako shrugged. "Hmmm. Something sweet. Are you alright Izuku? Your face looks a bit haggard." Ochako nodded as with Tsuyu as the bags under his eyes were starting to become more pronounced. Kyoka was just coming down the stairs when I started talking. "Oh yeah I'm fine. Just been a rough few nights you know. Don't worry about it." I turned around with the ingredients for waffles and got to cooking while Kyoka stared at my back.

The others of classes 2-A and 2-B came down soon after and began eating as soon as the first plate of waffles were placed on the table. I didn't stay too long after eating, instead I walked back towards the school where classes are supposed to start. Iida and Shoto caught up with me and we began talking about how different the classes would be now. We walked into class to see that Aizawa was in his yellow sleeping bag with a juice box in his hand.

"Hey Aizawa. Maybe you should ween off the juice and eat real foods." Of course that earned me a glare from him that could compete with Brutus's aura. The day was going by normally with classes just being a little bit more difficult and hero training to, dare I say, boring. It wasn't until my heart felt like someone was crushing it, that I knew something was wrong.

…

We were just walking towards our dorms after a couple hours of training with Kyoka managing to offset my heart's rhythm, if it were for just a second longer then a normal person could die by heart palpitations. Hell, Ochako was whispering in my ear some things that should only be said in the bedroom. I felt way more relaxed than yesterday, that is, until my mom called me.

"Hey mom. What's up? I was going to visit you tomorrow."...Silence. "Mom? Are you alright? This isn't some butt dial or something right?"...Now her pants of heavy breathing came through along with a laugh that haunted my dreams for the past few weeks. "**Darth Shi**." My group froze hearing how much venom I put into those two words. "_Ah Izuku my body. How are ya? Don't worry about your mother. She is doing just fine. Aren't you Inko?" _Inko spat something in the background then came grunts from a man and fists hitting flesh. My blood was boiling in rage and the ground was feeling the brunt of it.

"_Say what you will about her, but your mother can be a fighter when it comes to her son. Come home and visit early today. I don't think your mother can't wait any longer than..mmmhh let's say..maybe ten minutes if less. I doubt she wants to leave before seeing her son one. Last. Time. HAHAHAHAHA!"_

My phone was crushed in my hand while the others jolted by the rage and destruction. "Izuku what's wrong?!" Momo wanted to help her man anyway she can and the others followed right behind her. "Bastard has my mother. Tell the teachers. Call the police. Make sure they get there. And bring a shit ton of body bags." I already had my lightsabers on hand and the vamblades so I was okay with gear. Right before I sprinted, I turned around towards Katsumi, "Tell your parents to get out of the neighborhood. Also. Tell All Might I'm sorry." I turned forward again, "**Those sons of bitches are dead.**" Then a blast of air hit the group of friends while Momo was already on call with Nezu and Aizawa.

…

**Inko POV**

Inko had hoped she was done with that god awful family of hers when she eloped with Hiashi. Apparently, that wasn't the case, as the sins of the parents fell upon the child. First Hiashi left them behind in his death, dying, ironically, how he lived, fighting tooth and nail for the safety of others. She hoped her baby would have given up his dream to be a hero when he was diagnosed quirkless and prayed he didn't have the Force. Again God mocked her as her fears were manifested into reality.

Her son had power and strength the likes that reminded her of the stories of Revan, Nihilus, and Luke. Inko's heart felt like stopping when she heard that her brother was killed by her son, it reminded her of when Brutus did the same to their father. Of course, her time in that godforsaken family wasn't all that dandy to begin with. Inko grew up in a sort of cold war with neither openly fighting as their numbers were way too low for that nowadays. Her grandparents called her a talented Jedi that made up for power with control of that of a scalpel.

All she wanted to do was live her own life, fall in love, have a family, and enjoy the warmth it is supposed to come with. Instead, she had to be forced into sword combat and force techniques until her instincts were to kill or be killed. That was when she met her love, on the battlefield of a forest. He claimed himself as Mandalore already and said that he was a good sith, if that made any sense. It wasn't until he took a blaster bolt in the leg for me that I knew what he meant.

I made a silent promise to myself that I would protect my child no matter how much stronger he was or how powerful the villains he faced. I put myself through training again, made sure to keep my mind sharp, and even rebuilt my lightsaber after digging it up from Hiashi's grave. I didn't want to be a burden to my son. I wanted to see him get married to whoever he chose or better yet all of those ladies he attracted. I wanted to hold my grandbabies and spoil them endlessly. I wanted to die peacefully in my sleep at a good old age and see Hiashi again.

So why?

Why am I laying down on the ground with a puddle of blood under me while my son is fighting my uncle?

Why am I not fighting tooth and nail for my son and make sure he can handle the pressure of being the balance?

Why? Why? Why? WHY? **WHY!?**

My body felt strength it didn't have since she was in her teens course through her. Without even thinking of running away or playing dead to heal. Instead. I pulled my saber to me and used it stab Shi in his gut. I believed I did it until I felt the plasma heat of a red saber in my chest. Then everything got colder as my legs gave out under me. I felt warms hands under my neck which belonged to my son. My smile got wider as my eyes were getting dimmer. I only had enough strength to say something to my son. Something I would always say but always hoped he remembered.

"I love you Izuku. You were my baby boy and I'm. Sorry. Please. Live. For... Me."

….

I came into my house slaughtering men wearing black military fatigues and blaster rifles of the E-11 variant along with droids Revan described to me as combat droids. They were a dark silver in color and stood at an even 6 feet tall. Their shape was humanoid and based off their screams, they were sentient as well. It didn't matter as they were just obstacles in my way of saving my mom. Shattering the bedroom door of my old room, there they were. My mother on her feet with Darth Shi behind her with a blade to her neck. His smile made me sick as it portrayed madness and lunacy. The glint in his eyes were anything but insane however, so I calmed myself quickly.

"Uncle. I'm here. Now let her go." My heart clenched tighter when my eyes laid upon her. Her eyes still had a small vibrant green light in them despite the blood running past them from her cut forehead. Her beauty was still magnificent despite the bruising on her cheek, cut lip, bruising on the temples, torn bloody clothes, and messed up hair.

"Ah. Ah. Ah. No can do gray one. She needs to see this. She betrayed the family by leaving, now she has to watch her son get murdered. But first." His dagger stabbed straight in her stomach in the plexus and pulled it out so she could bleed out while watching.

No more words were said as we clashed sabers. Both of us held a pair and were not hesitating to kill. Each hit was blocked, no dodging was initiated with neither side gaining an advantage of power. A strike to his ribs landed with a small slice before I had to back up as his saber almost got my eyes. His other came up in an upper cut motion while my other saber blocked with a right cross motion. His foot came up for a kick and I intercepted with a heel into his shin. Spinning into the block, his right blade came into a stab while the other was a slash. I ducked the stab and blocked the slash, but that was what he wanted me to do as I was stuck in a crouched position. His right hand flipped the blade so that it came back towards my neck so that he ended up with his sabers going to scissor my neck.

I prepared for a maelstrom until I saw a green saber stab him in his gut. My mom was behind him panting with a smile towards me. I wanted to return it but the sound of another blade going off ruined it. Shi's sabers were dual bladed sabers and he stabbed my mother in her chest! Nothing mattered anymore as I launched that maelstrom into his chest which blew him out the window while I tried attending to my mother.

…

**Rage.**

**Flaming unbridled Rage.**

**And bone chilling calmness.**

That was what I felt as I held my mother's lifeless body in my arms. Nothing seemed to work. Not the force heal, drain, lightning, giving my own life force; Nothing. As if the Force was telling me she was meant to die.

**His** laughter rang out to my ears like gasoline to a flame. I didn't even give him a chance to speak as my sabers ignited and clashed with his in an over head slash. He seemed weaker than before as my strikes pushed him meters away instead of the feet before while his form looked sloppier than before. No matter as I kicked his shin and felt it shatter against the ball of my foot while my black saber stabbed straight into his chest. I looked him in the eye and that was when I realized it.

This was not Darth Shi. It was one of his grandsons that I just stabbed, who appeared to be smiling in manic joy. My mind instantly went to the dorms and how vulnerable it was. My body disappeared in haste as my emotions pushed me on with guilt appearing in the forefront. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anyone was hurt. Force so help the people who hurt my loved ones.

…

I was late.

Too late.

Heroes and Villains alike were fighting against each other in small skirmishes with the Mandalorians making quick work of the soldiers they brought. Flames manifested themselves in various colors of blues, reds, and oranges.

'My vision. It came true. No. Not yet. **They** need to die first.'

I sensed the sith near the dorms so my body was already moving. A young one, barely older than me, was in front of me about to slash Ochako when my dark saber cut his head off. Red lightning vaporized him and I was on the move again without looking back as I acted like a reaper in a field of grain. My two arms swiping, stabbing, and slashing in multiple directions aiming for vital areas such as the lungs, liver, heart, throat, and head.

Not even a minute later when I only sensed one more. **He** was the last one alive, barely. I found him in the middle of the battle, just waiting, for me.

"Izuku! My dear boy! Come! Let's finish what we had started at your house. Your mother would want you to finish this." Gasps of breath and silence pervaded the area right after his declaration. The soldiers wanted to watch this fight as this would be the first they've seen of a Jedi duel and they don't want to miss it. Heroes and villains stopped involuntarily due to the auras of the two force users while the Mandalorians wanted to see their leader fight without themselves being beaten on the receiving end.

"**I have had enough! This ends here. After you, then Shigaraki, and finally All for One.**" My lightsabers ignited their colors of blues, silvers, blacks, and reds while his were of solely crimson red.

"**But first.**" A collective echo of necks snapping sounded out as multiple bodies of the mercenaries dropped at the same time. The heroes, police officers, mandalorians, and students from the dorms all tensed at the prospect of how easy that was to silence them. My uncle smiled gleefully before getting into a squared off stance that consisted of his knees bent at forty five degrees while the blades pointed either horizontally and vertically respectively. My stance was similar but having the left saber being in reverse style.

Shi started with a fencer's lunge while the back blade came in with a diagonal slash from my left hip to right shoulder. I slid past the lunge with my right blade pushing it away while my left came in towards his wrist. Darth Shi pulled back before he lost his hand and saber. I pressed on with my offense until he shot out purple lightning and force push at me. My body involuntarily launched back before I collected myself and used a force phase to get out of being skewered by a flying lightsaber. Full cowling pushed my limits along with force boosts strengthening my body. My mind felt like it was in third person view as I could see the entire area around me.

From the students, including the girls, gawking at my duel with the sith lord, the heroes priming themselves to jump in at any second to take down the villain, the wary villains backing away slowly to get away, the mandalorians looking on with pride on their faces, the police officers having their guns trained on both of us, and the soldiers who I was not focused on. They all came into my senses so I decided to keep them away from harm.

A barrier that kept them from coming in, force crush on the villains' and soldiers' throats, and a force blast towards Shi. All under a couple of seconds, soon as I touched the ground, I was on the move with my left blocking his lightning while my right saber was locked in a clash with him. Neither of us gained ground yet again until I used cryokinesis to freeze his legs to the ground then waved my left saber until I made the smallest cut in his left quad. Shi snarled in pain and launched me again with a repulse, but it didn't matter anymore. I had the advantage and he didn't know it.

Shi's eyes glowed a repulsive yellow with anger as his sabers came in with a flurry while I countered his hits then sent a kick into his ribs which I knew for sure cracked. Our fight kept going with a flurry of our blades clashing and aiming to dismember or hit something vital. That is when Shi went for the same combo he performed in the house.

I ducked it just like before which led me to a position where the balls of my feet were in a stance where a lunge was available if not for the two blades crossed and ready to decapitate me. The yelling and screaming of Momo, Katsumi, Ochako, Kyoka, Tsuyu, Ibara, Nejire, and Nemuri went into my ears with pain while Shi relished it with a smile.

"Well. I'd say this is my win nephew. Too bad. I wanted to see if I could have converted you into the dark side using your mother. It's a shame." His smile widened as his eyes turned from their calculating look to one of excitement. "Just like your father. He at least died with a saber in his hand when I stabbed him. Or those two so called heroes. What were their names? Something something eye and something something Amajiki." My face was impassive as I built up the force energy necessary for this.

"What? No witty comeback. No threats from the afterlife? Not even a snarl? You disappoint me especially since you are supposed to be a gray. No matter." He didn't get to finish his actions as his left quad exploded in blood, muscle, fat, and tissue along with his left side where my mother stabbed. His scream hitched as my vamblades stabbed into the undersides of his armpits and came out from where the ball and socket joint meet at the shoulders and trap muscles.

"This is for our family." I lifted him up as he screamed out in utter agony while the tearing of muscle and flesh came undone until his arms fell off at the joints. The sith lord landed on his back where I straddled him and began stabbing at his organs. "This is for my father." Stab into the kidney. "This is for the people you have killed all these years." Another stab into his genitalia. "This is for Sir Nighteye." I pierced his eye ball then slashed across. I didn't notice but I deactivated the barrier so the heroes and students were coming in towards me. "This is for Amajiki." I gutted him like a fucking fish. "And this is for my mom!" My fists slammed down on to his torso and head repeatedly until I felt multiple people pulling me off him.

Nearly everyone vomited at the sight of the person that was once called Darth Shi, whose body was barely recognizable other than a mangled corpse. I walked away as the police bagged and tagged everyone who died here. Most looked at my back with fear and trepidation while those who know me just saw someone who looked tired and alone.


	30. Chapter 30

**I don't own My Hero Academia or Star Wars.**

**Stairway to Heaven/Highway to Hell**

The warm water soothed my overused muscles while clearing my mind of the event taken place less than 100 meters away from me. It was interrupted by someone wrapping their arms around me in a comforting hug. Her smooth alabaster skin felt like silk to me while her baby blue hair draped down into the water over my shoulder.

"Y..Yo..You looked like you needed a hug." Nejire felt herself being soothed and comforted almost like the sun was basking just for her. She quickly snapped out of it and bit his shoulder to make me stop. "I am here for you. Not the other way around."

"Heh. Sorry. Force of habit." I snickered for a second before laying my head in her chest. She didn't seem to mind either way as it was apparent when she began playing with my hair. "A..Ar..Are you going to be okay?" Her emotions flared in concern and worry for me which made me smile up at her for the gesture.

"Yeah." I ignored her blush, "I have been preparing myself mentally for this since Brutus..." My pause got her wanting to hear more, that is, until I finished the sentence. "...I just never thought it would have been this soon." I place a palm on her cheek, "Thank you for the check up. Much appreciated." Her smile went back to its sparkling self, but I knew, there was still sadness behind them.

1 Day later...

I prepared myself for the media, heroes, and teachers no doubt wanting to get every piece of information out of me. I walked out of my room wearing my robes. They were a variant of the jedi and sith's styles with dark gray cloth-like material, a dark brown leather belt around my waist, my vamblades on my forearms, a thin layer of ultrachrome was interlaced in the fabrics of the robes and my combat boots. Ultrachrome is superconductive and was used to reflect blaster bolts, bullets, and lightsabers. It was a lot like mandalorian iron except that if the saber can produce enough energy to overwhelm it then the whole thing will be destroyed.

My cloak was black and hid most of the weapons that I usually had on hand. Passing those who witnessed my battle, they gave me a wide berth while some of my friends such as Kirishima, Iida, Todoroki, and Tokoyami stayed at my sides along with the girls of course. I gave each a nod in thanks before I took a deep breath and pushed the door to reveal flashing cameras and microphones shoved into my face.

"Midoriya! Midoriya! Is it true that you murdered your uncle?"

"Is it true that your mother was involved in this attack?"

"Was U.A aware of this attack or was it an ambush?"

"Can I get a statement on your involvement with the League of Villains?"

"How does it feel to know that people are calling for your removal as a student and to be locked up in Tartarus?"

I ignored them in favor of walking towards the main gym that is connected to the school. This was where the school typically conducted their press conferences and the space was much needed with how many reporters and government officials were there. Stepping into the building without breaking stride, I took my seat of the table in the middle where the most microphones were. Toshinori looked over at me with a forlorn expression as he knew that I never got a chance to truly grieve for my mother. The rest of the U.A staff took their seats while Nezu spoke up.

"Now before you ask the poor boy your questions. Let me just answer some of the more U.A based. Firstly, we were ready for them thanks to Mr. Midoriya's warning and our experience in hero work. Secondly, we will NOT be expelling or suspending Mr. Midoriya for his involvement in the battle of the Mustufa neighborhoods. Finally, Mr. Midoriya has agreed to having a teacher from this staff stay by his side for the now foreseeable future as a way of observation. Thank you and please be courteous as he is still a student."

Whispers and grumbling came about from the decisions made before it became a mess of flashes and yelling to gain the attention of the young man. I was surveying the crowd before deciding on one man who was taking pictures through his arms.

"Mr. Midoriya. Is it true that the entire battle the night before was all for you?" His question was one I was expecting and I answered promptly. "Yes. It was." Flashes of cameras and yelling ensued again, "However, the villains were part of the League's regime as a way to capture or kill the students of U.A so they were of a separate mission. My **family** had a personal vendetta against me."

Another hand rose that caught my attention, this time an attractive woman, "And is it true they involved your mother in this as well?" I took a slow exhale before answering this one, "Her _involvement_ was that of a hostage. Nothing else and I will not be accepting anymore questions if you're looking to slander her." His voice portrayed power that made the reporters nod quickly like bobble heads.

I allowed one man who looked to be a military general speak, "Those weapons. The ones held by the mercenaries. Can they be mass produced or are they like those "light sabers" your family have?" This one made me clench my jaw as I knew the implications this could bring to the future of warfare. Imagine a weapon that can cauterize the wound and is able to go through most weapons and armor with ease. I answered in a way that made the general frown, "Unfortunately, unlike most weapons my family created. Those blasters were made with shoddier materials than those created by the main family. I will not reveal the blueprints or the technology on how the weapons, armors, shields, ships, and techniques were created. It is all a trade secret and any tampering that is not from my hands will self-destruct."

Many military officers of the United Nations frowned and scrunched their noses in thought. They knew that these weapons self-destruct as it has already happened before and the scientists they hired predicted that it would take a millennia or more for them to come close to how they were made. Not to mention the materials they were made from.

"Why does your family all seem to have the same quirk?" One reporter blurted out without me pointing her out. I just went with the flow as I expected that at some point, "It's not a quirk, but more like a bloodline at this point. Most of the family manifested this ability at a young age for hundreds of years. Quirks were only a secondary ability that manifested itself in this era."

This caught the officers' interests as this meant that his children could potentially be weapons of mass destruction. They knew of the Jedi and Sith, but only of their influence and strengths. One was never captured or joined the military for them to experiment their blood. The potential military power they could have if they could rope this teenager into their grasp would be immense. I mentally tagged those who showed higher signs of greed than what I considered tolerable. I wasn't naive to believe that there was no corruption or manipulative people out there. Hell, Revan was a calculative man that managed to destroy armies from the inside with simple words. My family's history was filled with dark years, whether or not it was from the jedi or sith did not matter as both sides played the game.

"Are you still planning to be a hero?" Now that was the million dollar question, the staff and officers focused on me for this one. I twitched my lip just a tad upwards, "Wouldn't dream of doing anything else."

…

After that, the questions were pretty mundane at best. Even after the press conference was over though, I had to stay for the generals that had wanted to speak to me. Each one stiff like the tin man and had the "no heart" thing going for them as well.

"Mr. Midoriya. Maybe we weren't clear on the questions, but we would like to purchase your weapons and any material you may have available." My frown turned into a scowl, "Then I don't believe you heard me correctly. I am not selling."

Their auras spiked in frustration and anger at my refusal while those of the teaching staff could only look on. Nezu had a calculating look in his eye as he watched the generals and me interact. Our little staring contest ended with them walking away speaking in harsh whispers of "Any luck on the materials?" and "Get me a meeting with the prime minister."

It didn't matter to me if I was even kicked out of my home country as I was taught how to live as a nomad by Luke, whose teachings proved to be effective in calming my mood. I only slightly tensed when a pair of rather large double D-cup breasts pressed against my back while arms draped over my shoulder. Her smell of lavender and nightshade filled my nostrils as her voice came right next to my ear. "Oh Izuku." She drawled out my name while slowly rubbing her chest upwards. "I never realized you are such a dominant man. It just makes a woman hot and bothered seeing you in charge." I was putting all that meditation training in session right now just so I wouldn't pop a boner in front of the staff.

"Of course he is dominant. He is our Mandalore, the leader of the mandalorian clans and one can only lead as a dominant." Athae piped up from the background where her family was watching over the entire proceedings. Midnight smirked at the young lady before nibbling on my ear then letting go. "We really need to get together one day. Maybe the weekend perhaps?" I nodded dumbly, "That's fine. Take care Nemuri." Leaving the sensual woman alone I wandered around the school until I arrived at the classroom of 2-A. They canceled classes for the day so I was just there by myself contemplating my actions and trying to cope with the death of my mom.

'If only I just choked him, electricute him, hell shatterpoint could have worked earlier. Anything would have helped to save her life. It's my fault she is gone.'

Getting out of the classroom, I walked over to the first gym the class was in for hero training. Looking over the buildings I couldn't help but reminisce on the confession and the drama that ensued afterwards. Chuckling to myself felt like the appropriate thing to do at that point.

'It's hard to believe my first kill was only a few days after this. Followed by so many more, I don't even know most of their names, just their faces.'

…

The walk from the gym to my dorm room felt like miles to me as my feet dragged behind me as I took off the cloak and outer robes to reveal my underwear clad body. It wasn't until I heard a squeal that I knew that Ochako and Tsuyu were in my room.

"Hey Loves. What are you doing in here?" My sense of shame has long passed so I just changed into pajama pants and left it at that. Ochako was poking her fingertips in nervousness, "Well we were hoping that we could sleep with you today." Her blushing face was just as bad as the puppy eyes. I couldn't resist and told her yes after brushing my teeth. Tsuyu snuggled up to me even before we got under the covers while my arm wrapped around her waist tightly. Ochako laid her head on my chest and hugged herself tightly to my stomach.

'It felt so long ago that I was just going to the entrance exam when I met Ochako.' Her face just screamed cuteness at me as she tried burying her head into my body. Tsuyu was no better as she did the same except into the crook of my neck.

Ochako spoke up shyly, almost in a whimper, "Please. Please don't risk your life so much. Don't leave us." My heart ached as I felt like a selfish prick. This entire time I was trying to come to terms with what I had done and I didn't even realize how the others must have felt. Tsuyu finished it off with a blow that took my breath away. "You're trying to carry everyone's sins on your back. But who's helping you carry yours?"

Snorting at my idiocy, I covered my eyes with my free hand as the girls watched. Chuckling a bit to myself, I hoarsely said, "I'm an idiot aren't I?" Now that earned me a nod from both girls before Ochako climbed up to meet eye level with me, "Yes but you're our idiot." Following this her and Tsuyu gave me pecks on the lips that I of course reciprocated

I don't know if it was the teenage hormones getting the better of us or just wanting to convey our feelings for each other but those small pecks on the lips turned into a make out session between the three of us. My hands roamed their bodies from the warm smooth skin of their legs and sides, all the way up towards their faces where I held them. Ochako was nervous and hesitated a lot more in her kissing while Tsuyu let her more animalistic instincts take control as I felt the small slip of the tongue pry itself into my mouth. Taking in their scents, my body reacted to their breasts rubbing against my torso and Ochako took notice when my little one poked Ochako in the thigh.

"Eeep! Uh Izuku. Your thing is pretty excited." Ochako was now a full blown cherry red in the face while Tsuyu had a small blush to the cheeks but not much else. Though what followed afterwards changed the mood greatly, Tsuyu began to rub it through the pants with her hands while Ochako was barely handling the heat between all of us. Tsuyu began kissing my bare chest then trailed down while I started kissing Ochako heavily which earned me her cute moaning in my mouth.

"Izuku. I think I have waited long enough for this. Gero." My mind went to the last date we had which was at the aquarium where a lot of heavy petting and making out began. We never got farther due to a lot of things happening with the declaration of war and training. Now though, all was fair game and it seemed that these two planned the whole thing as Ochako didn't freak out when Tsuyu began pulling my pants and boxers off.

A gulp sounded in my ears before the feeling was a tight warmth wrapped around my member with Tsuyu's tongue licking every inch of it and more. The sounds of the blowjob must have pushed Ochako over the edge as her face went completely red while moaning into our kiss, her tongue battling mine for dominance. I didn't let her as one of my hands trailed over her body to her breasts where I caressed one. Her moans got louder as I got bolder in my groping, even going as far as pinching her nipple until it became erect. All this stimulation was too much in the end as Ochako and I climaxed together with Tsuyu gulping down my essence.

All sense of reason left the door as I pinned both girls to the bed. The girls looked up to me panting in heat as before I trailed kisses down from their necks, to their toned stomachs, down all the way to the sought out treasure of the beauties before me. Choosing Ochako first, I removed her panties and began to slowly lick her sweet spots entering my tongue into the folds as they tightened. My right hand stimulating Tsuyu's cunt as the same time while her tongue shot out to grab my member in a slippery grip.

"I..Iz..Izuku. I..I..I'm c. . Please. Just. Put it in." Ochako covered her face in embarrassment which ended up making her activate her quirk and began to float before I held her hold down to the bed. "Ochako. Are you sure?" Her nod was the confirmation I needed as I turned my head to a panting blushing Tsuyu. "What about you Tsuyu?"

Her answer was to tightened her tongue around my dick before letting go. "Just make sure you have enough energy for me." I smirked and gave her a quick kiss before focusing back on the infinity girl. I lined up my shaft to her opening then I made eye contact with the beautiful brunette. Kissing her at the same time as entering her, she clenched me tightly all the way til I hit her membrane. One final nod from her gave me the courage to thrust forward. Her nails clawed into my back making us both float a bit.

Tsu sighed before having her tongue bringing us back down to the bed. Ochako kissed me and wrapped her legs around my waist, "You can keep going now." The races were off from there. The slapping of skin, sensual moans, and grunts sounded out of the room as I kept a solid rhythm with one hand on her right breast, kneading the soft flesh while the other was used to pleasure Tsuyu. At one point we ended up in a position where Ochako was riding me in a cowgirl position while I was eating Tsu out. Both girls kissing each other above me while I kept up my thrusts in rhythm.

For her first time, Ochako did a very good lasting as long as she did before her energy was spent. Pulling out quickly before my climaxing led to a shower of essence on her body and face as her tongue stuck out with her eyes rolled back from euphoria.

I didn't get a chance to recover as Tsuyu jumped and straddled me, her lips locked with mine for dominance. Rolling over so I pinned her, her eyes wanted nothing but for me and her to be connected. "Don't worry. I can't get pregnant until my mating season begins. So let loose as much as you want." She got up close to my ear and purred in my ear, "I want it all in me."

Of course that got my blood flowing again as I aligned myself to her entrance before looking at her in her glorious beauty. C-cup breasts with perky pink nipples, excited from the stimulation, her face flushed and glistening in the sweat from the collective body heat. "Beautiful." One slow thrust later and I was entering inch by inch, backing up each time to prepare for another inch to enter until I hit her hymen. I stole and sucked on her lips and tip as I pushed on quickly with a snap then held for a couple seconds for her to adjust.

Taking a deep breath of her hair reminded me of a forest after a rainfall, unlike Shiozaki's, whose natural scent is always that of a pine tree and oak. The slapping of flesh, her moaning out my name, and my grunts filled the room just like before. Our mouths only left each other when one needed to breathe as our hands roamed across each other's bodies until mine firmly rested on a breast to suck on and an ass cheek to grip and massage.

"Izuku! Izuku! I.. I. I'm cumming!" This spurred me on to quicken the pace as I felt my build-up as well. "I. .Inside! Inside me!" To further get across her point, her legs wrapped around my waist tightly and pulled me closer until we were pelvis to pelvis. I released inside so much that I swore I could hear it while she screamed one final time in pleasure before slumping into the bed in exhaustion.

Panting and catching my breath, exhaustion was taking over for me too as I lowered myself between the two girls. So as to not make the room smell of our essence, I quickly took anything that was liquid based and held it in ball before evaporating it with force lightning. Sighing in relief, both girls cuddled into my torso as I held by their waists, drifting off to sleep.

…

It was now Sunday, the only day-off they were allowed by the school. It took an hour of convincing, but Aizawa caved in and allowed the class to go to the mall as long as Midnight chaperoned them. We were all in the center of the mall with a fountain spewing water behind us.

"All right! We have less than a month until the next sports Festival comes around. We should get the. things we need for our training then head back." Iida wanted to surpass his limits compared to last year as he felt that his power was lacking compared to Bakugo, Todoroki, and Midoriya.

"I am going to go get a speaker. Momo, Ochako, want to come with me?" Kyoka looked over at her friends who nodded and walked away. The others grouped up and did the same with Midnight following Katsumi and Kirishima who went to a gym shop.

I bought myself some clothes and weights for my wrists and ankles then sat down at the fountain where we were all supposed to meet up. A man sat by me nonchalantly while I tried to tap into the Force to check up on everybody.

"Hey boy! Aren't you Izuku Midoriya? Shit you are! I'm a big fan of yours."

"Oh thanks." I really didn't feel like talking if it wasn't obvious with my dismissive tone.

"Yeah I really love your work..", his arm went around my shoulder with his hand nearly touching my neck, "I mean how does it feel to have the same kill count as some famous serial killers?"

That is when I felt his aura, decay. 'I am a fucking idiot! Shit how do I do this without scarring everyone here for life?'

"Shigaraki. You shouldn't have came here."

"That is what you think. Don't worry. I just want to talk for a bit, catch up on some stuff."

Gritting my teeth while prepping my body for the incoming force energy, "And what makes you think I won't kill you here?"

"Haha That's funny Iz. zu. ku. You won't do that. Not when I have my hand ready to remove your neck. And even if you manage to stop me and kill me, you won't. There are too many people here, too many young, impressionable children. You may have different rules and morals than most heroes, but you still have them, morals."

"You are not going to get away with this. Continue throwing those temper tantrums, let All for One scheme all he wants, none of it matters when I have my sabers in your hearts. Even if it means I will be the most hated hero, I will be the hero this world needs."

"I like you. I really do. This game of cat and mouse, the endless cycle of heroes and villains fighting each other, the chaos and destruction. Too bad you don't even have any family to celebrate your birthday with."

My anger was telling me to murder the son of a bitch here before he goes and kills anyone else. The calmer and rational side said to be patient for him to slip up eventually.

"Well I did love this talk. I should go and don't bother following me or else I will kill everyone person I walk by in this mall." He made to stand up before pausing, "Oh, and happy belated birthday Izuku. Sixteen is a time of change you know."

Shigaraki was going to leave when his body froze on him. A purple static surrounded him and made it impossible to struggle. "Oh thanks Shigaraki. You didn't have to let yourself get captured so easily."

I stood up and face him, leaning down a bit so we were eye to eye. "You're right. I do have morals. However, did you forget my declaration in the sports festival last year? Or the fact that I slaughtered my family? You barked up the wrong fucking tree."

Shigaraki just realized who he just provoked and threatened as my eyes flashed a mixture of red and green. "I will be merciful and let you live just so I won't have the government hounding on my back. Be grate for this _society _you oh so hate for letting you live."

His chuckling disturbed me a bit as the mad man stopped thrashing while looking me straight in the eye. "Oh. I don't think you will do that." I scrunched up my face in a frown, "What do you mean?" His smile got creepier, especially since he didn't have hand covering his face, "Did you really think I would come here without a plan? If I don't get back with my league, alive mind you, then they will begin to slaughter. Every. Last. One. Of these pathetic people you are training to protect. I even had them memorize your entire class's faces just so they wouldn't miss them. So what will it be?"

I wanted to just crush this fucker's throat and be done with it, but I couldn't. Not right now anyway, not with so many lives at stake here. Sighing, my stasis deactivated and a black gas surround Shigaraki in preparation to pick him up. "Thanks for the chat Izuku. Oh! Before I forget. Make sure to check up on your mother's body. We left a surprise for you. HAHAHAHA!"

My knuckles turned white in rage with droplets of blood signifying me cutting into my own skin.

...

Hours later after the mall was checked over by the police and pros, I walked out of the police station and made my way to the funeral home where they were supposed to hold my mother. When I got there the owners looked nervous and if my senses were telling me anything, they were afraid. Not of something, of someone. I took a step forward to talk to them, that is when it pieced together as they took a step back. 'They're afraid of me. Why?'

My worries were answered by the main owner, " . Mr. Midoriya. W..w..w..we have a problem. I..it..it seems that your mother's body is..missing."

Multiple scenarios came off the top of my head as to why they wanted her body, but I knew why, I just didn't want to admit to it. I nodded my head and walked away with my head down. No words were uttered, no one spoke to me when I walked into the dorm and even if they did, I wouldn't have noticed. Walking into my training room, I sat in seiza and stayed there for the rest of the night. No rumbling of the Earth, no pressuring aura, no one hearing me yelling or even speaking, not a peep.

If anyone followed the path I walked to the dorm, they would have seen dead trees, birds, squirrels, insects, grass, and even a villain whose job was to spy on me for the league, who was found with his head gone, bits and pieces of it splattered in the bushes and trees.


End file.
